


When Hate And Love Collide

by TigereyesF



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angry/Violent/Vengeful Thranduil, Deceit, Distress, Erotic Thranduil, F/M, Forgiveness, Gollum - Mention, Healing, Heartache, Lies, Minor Character Death, Orcs, Remorse, Shame, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex, Torture, Violence, elrond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF
Summary: Hallie and Legolas have been friends for years, and she has appreciated his father from afar for a long time. After an attempt on Legolas's life, Hallie finds herself facing the wrath of King Thranduil, who is determined to take her life in revenge. Refusing to listen to her pleas of innocence, he tortures her mercilessly, until the truth is revealed.Half-dead and ruined, she is terrified of him, and cannot face him or be near him.Events take a turn when he swoops in and saves her life, surprising both himself and Hallie. Giving it everything he has to try to make up for past events, he slowly falls in love with the lost and broken elf, and she finds her feelings resurfacing. Passions come to life as they discover their feelings, but the path of true love never runs smoothly.Will they be able to overcome their differences, and their pasts, to live in harmony? Or will they part ways, broken-hearted?





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE **

****

Legolas dropped down from the high branches he’d been sitting on, landing neatly on his feet in the grass below. “You are aware that it is an almost impossible shot,” he remarked.

Halcyon narrowed her eyes at him. “I do not share your opinion,” she replied. “One cannot go through life without having faith and trust, my friend.”

He grinned. “Go on then, Hallie…prove me to be mistaken,” he challenged, folding his arms.

She turned away from him, aiming her bow and arrow up into the trees. Blocking out everything around her, her eyes focused solely on the solitary fruit that hung from a branch a few hundred yards away, high above the ground. Her breathing slowed slightly, her aim steady. Forgetting momentarily that she wasn’t alone, she inhaled deeply, then released the arrow.

It hurtled through the trees, the head smashing straight through the fruit sending fragments in all directions.

She turned back with a triumphant smile. “Who said it was impossible?”

Her companion laughed. “I said _almost_ impossible,” he corrected her. “Nevertheless…well done. I do not know of many females who could have done that from this distance.”

“I had a good teacher,” she quipped. “Slightly big-headed, however a good teacher.”

He tipped his head back and laughed. “Flattery will get you anywhere,” he said. “Speaking of which, are you coming to the feast my father is organising?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He frowned in disappointment. “Why not? It is going to be a huge, elaborate affair. Besides, if you do not, you will miss the opportunity to make eyes at him,” he teased.

“Stop it,” she said, shoving him as she passed to replace her bow back into her cloth bag. “Brialla is too young to take to something like that.”

He snorted. “You should bring her; she would have a great time with all the other small elflings there.”

“Come on Leggy, you have seen her when she gets tired and cranky,” she said dryly. “She is a menace, a nightmare.”

“She would be fine, she would have plenty to keep her occupied,” he argued. “Think about it? Please?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Fine, if it keeps you happy,” she grunted. “However, I am not promising _anything,_ do you understand?”

Legolas grinned wickedly. “You will attend,” he said confidently. He cast his blue eyes upwards. “I should think about heading home, before sunset.”

“I shall have your tunic repaired by the time you come back,” she promised. “Although I still do not know why you would not use the palace seamstress. Or Tauriel.” She grinned at the blush that spread over his cheeks at the mention of the Captain’s name.

“They are busy enough without me adding tasks to their list of chores,” he replied. He whistled through his fingers, and a gorgeous grey horse ambled through the trees towards them.

Halcyon gasped in shock as an arrow shot past the animal, embedding itself into her friend’s upper chest. He cried out in pain, falling forwards onto his knees, clutching his chest.

“Legolas!” she cried, rushing to his side.

He dropped forwards onto his hands, panting for breath. “Get away from here,” he gasped. “Go to safety!”

“No!” she insisted, rolling him onto his back. “Oh dear God…I need to stop the bleeding!” Grabbing her bag, she yanked out the tunic she had spoken of, pressing it tightly against the wound. His blood flowed freely, soaking the garment, and she applied more pressure, using both hands.

A scream of terror ripped from her throat as she was dragged forcibly by her hair away from Legolas. Strong hands gripped her upper arms and shook her roughly.

“I have the prisoner!” a male voice shouted. “We shall take her to the palace! Send a rider ahead and alert the King and the healers! Prepare to transport the Prince; he is badly wounded!”

She wriggled and screamed, fighting in vain to free herself from the iron grip. Legolas had fallen unconscious, and was bleeding profusely onto the grass below his still form.

*****

Halcyon lifted her head and gazed around the inside of the dungeon. A deep sadness filled her soul as she took in her depressing surroundings.

Cold stone walls surrounded her, the only entrance and exit being the barred cell gate. Two guards stood outside, one on either side of it, staring at her with intense hatred through the bars.

“You had better hope the Prince survives,” one of them snarled at her. “At least then the King will make your death quick.”

She shook her head slightly, looking away from them. Her spirits were low, worrying about Legolas and fear for what was to befall her.

“The healers are fighting to keep him alive,” the guard continued. “If they are not successful, your death will be slow and agonisingly painful. You will beg to die.”

She ignored him, and sat with her bound wrists on her lap in silence. Her eyes burned from crying, and she was hungry and thirsty.

The dungeon was cold, and the flickering flames from the wall-mounted torches did nothing to dispel that coldness. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, allowing her mind to take her back to the afternoon she’d shared with the Prince. The weather had been gloriously warm, and they had spent the few hours in the forest practicing her archery skills which he had patiently taught her over the last couple of years.

Not knowing who had shot the arrow, she was unable to defend herself against whatever she was being accused of; more than likely of making an attempt on Legolas’s life. Her bow being in her belongings didn’t help her; if anything it made her look more guilty of something she hadn’t done.

He was one of her closest friends, having met him a few years previously when his horse had been injured while close to her home and she had tended to the animal. A strong friendship had been struck as he had seen the depth of her passion for animals, and they had spent countless occasions in each other’s company.

She wasn’t a violent person, and tended to shy away from any physical conflict, and Legolas was the _last_ person she would ever dream of harming. He treated her with compassion and friendship, and never thought of himself as being any better than she, despite his status. How on earth the guards could think she had injured him was beyond her.

Heavy pounding footsteps echoing along the stone hallway dragged her back to the present, and she opened her eyes and leaned her head forwards again. The guards hastily moved out of her line of vision, and her heart thumped wildly as she found herself staring up into cold, angry eyes.

Cold, angry, ice blue eyes.

King Thranduil.

He was livid. Rage emitted from his tense body in waves as he stared at her, his face like granite. She swallowed nervously as he booted the gate open and strode into the dungeon.

Her scream echoed off the stone walls as he gripped a handful of her hair and yanked her to her feet, his fist tight in the long tresses.

“You attempted to take the life of my son,” he hissed, his eyes boring into hers. “That is a crime that is punishable by death, you filthy being.”

She tried to shake her head in denial, but was unable to as his grip restricted her. “No, my Lord, I did not,” she gasped.

“Liar!” he screamed, throwing her against the wall.

Her breath left her as the impact winded her.

Stepping towards her, he closed his fingers around her throat. “An act of such ilk against the Crown is regarded as treason,” he growled. “And treason is punishable only by execution. Something you will be pleading for until your last wretched breath.”

“I did not harm the Prince!” she cried. “I would never harm him!”

“Do not lie to me!” he thundered. “You were seen! Your weapon was found with you!”

“No! No, the Prince and I were practicing,” she rasped, his fingers tightening around her throat and restricting her oxygen intake. “He has been teaching me archery.”

“I am almost tempted to cart you off into orc territory and throw you to the wargs,” he hissed. Venom radiated from his cold, angry eyes. “Although as much as I would take great pleasure in seeing them tear you apart, I would much rather have the enjoyment of ending your miserable life myself!”

“Please, my Lord…I did not do anything!” she wheezed.

His nostrils flared in anger, and he released his hold on her neck. Her temporary reprieve was short-lived as he back-handered her across her face. Her head whipped to the side and she saw stars at the force of the impact.

Tears escaped.

He twisted a fist in her hair again, tugging her to him so he could glare down at her. “Do not think crying will excuse you from what is to befall you,” he said, a cruel tone in his words. “I shall make you suffer more pain than you have ever imagined could exist.”

“I have done nothing wrong,” she cried, fear and pain filling her senses. “I swear my Lord, I have done nothing wrong.”

“How dare you try to take the life of my only child,” he hissed angrily. “The Prince, the one who one day shall rule this kingdom and everyone in it. How _dare_ you!”

She gasped in pain as the sharp point of his dagger pressed against the underside of her chin, forcing her head up slightly. Her heart pounded wildly as she realised she was doomed.

“I intend to make you scream for mercy,” he whispered. “And then I will have my healers tend to you. Then I will make you suffer more. I shall keep bringing you back, only to inflict more pain on your evil being. You will _not_ try to take my son from me.”

“I did not,” she sobbed, her body trembling. The tip of the dagger pierced her flesh, the trickle of blood finding a path down her throat. “I promise, I did not.”

The dagger was withdrawn, and he released his hand from her hair. “The one thing I detest apart from murderers is liars,” he decided, turning away from her and walking a few paces.

He turned to face her at lightning speed, lashing a whip she was unaware he even had across her back, and she screamed in agony as she dropped to her knees. Her chest heaved as she tried to take in air, the task seeming impossible against the sharp pain. She screamed again as the whip stung across her body again.

“Prepare yourself for a long night,” he told her, circling her as she cowered on the cold, hard floor. The lethal end of the whip trailed over the floor as he walked, just within her line of vision. “I am fortunate in the fact that I do not require much sleep, hence I can keep this going for days and nights without cease.”

Tears poured down her face as she lifted her head to look up at him. She screamed as the whip lashed across her left cheek, the skin splitting instantly. Automatically lowering her head again, the whip cracked across her upper shoulders, over and over.

“I have limitless patience,” he told her, still circling. “I do not tire easily. We shall see how long it takes you to crumple and beg for death.”

The floor of the dungeon was splashed with her blood within a short period of time. Thranduil was relentless in his punishment, toying with her by allowing her to breathe and make an attempt to collect herself in between lashes. Her back and shoulders stung with a pain she had never known, and the dungeon walls were starting to spin around her.

At one point, he stooped and gripped her face with one strong hand, forcing her terrified eyes to meet his. “Admit your crime and your punishment will cease,” he said.

He waited.

“I am innocent,” she whispered, her voice almost gone with her blood-curdling screams.

He threw her head to one side in anger and disgust. Taking a step away from her then stopping, he appeared to change his mind and took a step back again, his fist connecting with her cheekbone. The force and speed of his punch knocked her onto the floor.

A guard who had accompanied his King into the dungeon laughed, the sound muffled to Halcyon through the roaring in her ears.

Her terrified eyes turned to the gate as a pale and weak Legolas hurried as fast as he could along the hallway.

Thranduil raised the whip again.

“STOP!”

His head turned, his body frozen in shock at the commanding scream. “Legolas,” he whispered.

His son flew into the dungeon, horror in his eyes. “What have you done?” he gasped. He sank to his knees next to her, lifting her and cradling her carefully across his legs. His anguished eyes lifted to his father. “What have you done?!” Anger blasted from his words.

Thranduil clenched his teeth together. “Punished the miserable wretch who tried to end your life,” he spat, angry at being interrupted, and angry at his son on the floor with the prisoner.

“No!” Legolas shouted, full of rage. “She did not try to kill me!”

“There are witnesses!” his father shouted back. “Witnesses who saw her fire an arrow into you!”

“Witnesses who are liars!” he screamed back. “She tried to help me, not kill me! What have you done to her?” His voice broke and tears of anguish poured down his cheeks as he gazed down at the half-conscious elleth he held. “She may die because of what you have done!”

Thranduil’s eyes were wide as he stared at him, kneeling on the blood-soaked floor. “That was my intention! How can you defend a would-be murderer?!” he asked in disbelief.

“She is no murderer!” Legolas snarled, glaring back up at him. “If you wish to know who is, try asking your loyal guard who stands at your back!”

The King whirled round and gaped at the guard in the dungeon.

“I saw him fire the arrow,” Legolas said. “I saw him grab Halcyon from trying to help me, I saw how rough he treated her, and heard the lies that spilled from his putrid mouth! He is the guilty one! Not her!”

Halcyon watched through blurred, clouded vision as Thranduil unsheathed his sword and decapitated the guard in a split second.

“Please help me, Leggy,” she whispered, her bound hands clutching his tunic as she fell backwards into darkness.

He tightened his arms around her, paying no attention to her blood soaking through his clothing. Taking care as he did not have full strength himself, he rose to his feet with her in his arms, turning to his crestfallen and shocked, confused father.

“You inflict horrific pain on an elleth who is bound and unable to defend herself,” he spat in rage. “An elleth who is one of my closest friends and who would _never_ hurt me. An elleth who did not have the luxury of having you listen to what she had to say.” He shook his head in disgust. “I trust you will do me the honour of leaving us alone while I see if she can be healed.”

He stormed past the King with her in his arms, heading back towards the healing rooms.

In the dungeon, Thranduil stood, his head lowered. Shame flooded through him. Shame at what he had done to an innocent woman, and shame that his actions had caused his only child to turn on him. The whip and the sword fell from his hands and clattered to the floor, the sound echoing around the barren room.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO **

****

Thranduil stood silently in the doorway of the healing rooms, his gaze on his son.

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, upon which lay the elleth he had tortured and punished. The young royal held her hand in one of his, talking softly to her in low tones that even his sharp ears couldn’t pick up. His other hand carefully smoothed her hair as he spoke.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she struggled to breathe. Most of her blood had been washed away by the healers, revealing pale skin covered in lacerations. Deep slashes stood out against the white skin in shades of angry red. Bruises covered her body; her face where he’d punched her, her throat where he’d gripped her. Her arms were marked too, no doubt from the rough handling of the guards who had dragged her from the forest.

His heart hammered in his chest as Legolas leaned down and whispered something in her ear, before rising from the bed.

His son’s face hardened as he turned and caught sight of his father. Setting his jaw in angry determination, he marched past him.

“Legolas,” he said, turning as he passed.

His son held his hand up. “I do not wish to hear it,” he snapped. “I cannot believe that even _you_ could be capable of such an atrocity.” He shook his head, and walked away.

Thranduil watched him leave, taking a deep breath to try to battle against the sorrow that filled his senses. Turning back to the occupied bed, his eyes welled with tears as he gazed at the wretched form laid there.

Even unconscious, she appeared to be wracked in pain. Her eyebrows were down in a frown, her face telling him that she was trying to escape from the agony he had inflicted on her. The healers had stripped and washed her, covering her body in a fresh white sheet. It revealed her head and shoulders, tucking under her arms which lay on either side of her on top of the sheet.

Guilt ate at him as he watched her fight for every breath.

His guards had returned to the palace with his son barely clinging to life, an arrow protruding from his chest. They had been dragging an elleth, the one who lay before him now. She had been fighting and struggling, screaming and crying. Having no reason to question his lead guard’s account of seeing her shoot the Prince, he’d ordered her to be thrown into the dungeons until he had the time to deal with her.

He had stayed at his only child’s side, assisting the healers and using his own unique healing abilities to pull him through and back to health. Hours had passed before he was convinced he would live, upon which he’d stormed down to take care of the one who had tried to kill Legolas. Anger like he had never known had swept through him, taking over and clouding his rational thought. The despicable being had attempted to kill the only person in the world he cared about, and he was determined she would pay the price for her crime. He had forcibly blocked out the fact that she was a female as he had dealt her punishment, ignoring her pleas and deaf to her screams of agony as he had whipped her relentlessly. His rage had completely taken over, and he was blinded by the need for retribution for what she had done.

His thoughts turned to his son, the shock at seeing him hurrying on unsteady feet towards him. The scream that had stopped him from going further, the horror and the anger that had been so clear in his baby blue eyes. The disgust at what he had done. The care with which he had cradled her on his lap, getting himself covered in her blood which had flowed from her tortured, injured body.

Shame and regret flooded him. He watched the elleth as her chest continued to rise and fall with each laboured breath.

Ice blue eyes shifted towards one of the healers as she appeared at his side. “Will she live?” he asked.

The healer lowered her eyes. “It is yet undetermined, my Lord,” she replied quietly. “But I think she may.”

He nodded once. “Inform me at once of any changes, no matter how small,” he commanded, turning on his heel and leaving.

He crossed the labyrinth of corridors in search of his son, and found him after some time resting in his chambers. Standing on the threshold, he waited in silence for an invite to enter.

It did not come.

“I do not wish to be in your presence,” Legolas said coldly.

Hurt sliced through Thranduil’s heart. “I understand,” he said softly. “But I need for you to understand-“

“I understand already,” his son snapped, turning and glaring at his parent. “You did what you always do – acted without thought. Without consideration.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but Legolas continued before he could utter a word.

“Did you inspect the arrow that they removed from me?” he demanded, approaching him. “No. You did not. Did you question her before you started to torture her? No. You did not. Did you wait until I regained consciousness to ask me what had happened? No. You did not. You did what _you_ wanted; what _you_ thought was right. God help us if you were ever wrong.” The hatred at that moment was clear in his eyes as he glared coldly at his father.

“I…I…” Thranduil stammered, unable to find the words he wanted. “I was wrong,” he whispered finally.

Legolas snorted in disgust. “Yes, you were. Halcyon is a very dear friend, and has been for a long time. She is the most gentle and caring person I know, and would never hurt a living soul. She tried to help me out there, and you punished her beyond reason without even giving her the chance to tell you the truth about what had happened.”

His father swallowed. “The guard told me he had seen her shoot you with the arrow,” he said.

“He lied. _He_ shot the arrow, not her,” Legolas replied. “Why, I do not know. But I saw him, just as I whistled for my horse. But you would not know that, as you did not ask anyone else.”

“I had no reason to disbelieve him!” Thranduil cried, distraught. “He has been loyal to me for centuries! Why would I cast doubt upon his word?”

The younger royal turned away, presenting his back as he picked at something non-existent on the top of the table next to him. “Halcyon lost her parents in an orc attack a few years ago,” he said. “She and her infant sister were the only ones to survive.”

Thranduil remained silent.

“She has been raising the child as though she were her own,” he went on. “Dedicating her life to that of the little one. Feeding her, clothing her, protecting her. Taking in sewing to try and buy the food she feeds her. Missing out on meals herself because there is not enough for both of them.” Angry eyes flashed in his father’s direction as he glared at him over his shoulder. “You have broken her.”

Thranduil swallowed again, shame rising from his toes to engulf his heart. “You have feelings for her,” he said.

Legolas shook his head in disbelief. “Heaven help I have feelings for someone who is not of your status,” he said angrily. “For your information, I do not. My heart belongs to another. Halcyon is a friend, nothing more. She never has been, and never will be. As usual, you make up your own mind about such matters.”

His father lowered his gaze. “For what it is worth, I am sorry,” he said quietly. “I acted in a way that I thought was best.”

“You always do,” his son snapped. “Please leave me. I wish to be alone.”

Heartbroken, Thranduil turned and walked away, his head low and his hands clasped behind his back. He wandered along the hallways and into the grand hall where his throne was located.

Coming to a halt in front of it, he gazed up at it. The majestic elk antlers arched out on either side, denoting power and authority. Power and authority which held no meaning or value if his own son could not stand to be near him.

He inhaled a deep breath, questioning within himself his position in life. His people looked to him for protection and guidance, for leadership and strength. And yet he had abused that power and committed an unspeakable act of violence on one of those subjects.

His shoulders sagged as he stood. His father would not have made such a grave mistake. Oropher had ruled wisely, and until recent events, he thought that he too ruled wisely. The elleth fighting for her life in his healing rooms would testify otherwise though, having screamed and begged for him to stop as he had cruelly taken his anger out on her in his desperation for revenge. He closed his eyes, vivid images of her torn and bruised flesh appearing before him.

Breathing hard, he forced his eyes open again, needing to rid himself of the pictures his mind was tormenting him with. His heart clenched painfully as he cast his mind back over his son’s angry words.

_You did what you wanted; what you thought was right. God help us if you were ever wrong._

_Missing out on meals herself because there is not enough for both of them._

_You have broken her._

Shame and remorse made him hang his head low, dragging his gaze away from the throne which seemed to mock him with its majestic symbolism. He had to clear things up, make some sort of amends with the elleth. He had to try to make things right, but he had no idea where to even begin.

*****

Finding no solace in the almost-empty bottle of wine, Thranduil rose from the couch and made his way through the still, silent palace. Most of the staff and servants had settled for the night, save the select few guards who were on duty through the dark hours. Grateful for the peace and isolation, he walked up the stone steps towards the healing rooms, which were located on the far wing of the floor above his chambers. His cloak silently kissed the floor as he walked, the soft fabric swishing around his long legs.

The door to the healing rooms was open, and he came to a halt as his eyes landed on his son.

Legolas was sitting on the edge of the elleth’s bed, smiling as he talked. She was awake and sitting up, responding to him. Badly scarred and bruised, she looked as though she had been through a war with a legion of orcs. Her deep blue eyes seemed to stand out against her white skin, pale through the horrors she had suffered.

Legolas said something too low for him to hear, and she laughed, turning her head slightly. Her face changed as her gaze settled on him, her laughter fading.

He jumped in fright as she screamed in fear, leaping from the bed and huddling in the corner of the room. Her entire body shook with terror.

Legolas whipped his head around, his face hardening as he saw his father. “Do you not think you have done enough damage?” he demanded, quickly sliding from the bed and rounding it to approach her. He dropped to the floor beside her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

“I did not mean…” Thranduil trailed off, at a loss for words over her reaction.

“What did you think would happen, you coming up here?” he asked angrily. His arms struggled to hold onto her as she panicked. “Can you not leave her alone? I should think you are the last person she needs to see right now.”

She buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing with fear.

“I shall take my leave,” Thranduil said quietly, and turned away.

The sound of her heart-wrenching crying followed him along the corridor, and he clenched his teeth to crush the emotion rising in his heart.

He was the cause of her pain, her terror, her torment.

“It is alright Hallie, he has gone,” Legolas said softly, using his pet name for her and rubbing her arms in a comforting gesture. “He will leave you alone.”

“I cannot stay here,” she cried, lifting her head from his shoulder. “Please help me to get out of here. I need to return to Brialla.”

“She is being taken care of,” he assured her. “You must remain here until you are well enough to leave. You are not capable of travelling just now.”

“You have to help me,” she begged. “Please do not make me stay here; I am petrified of your father.”

“I know,” he whispered. “And I can say that he is genuinely heartbroken over his mistake. I know that does not make things right, but he feels so much guilt and remorse over what he did to you.”

She shook her head, pushing against his shoulders. “I do not want to see or hear him,” she whispered brokenly. “I just want to go home, away from here, away from him.”

Legolas nodded his understanding. “Please stay until you are well enough to leave,” he pleaded. “I shall be with you. I promise my father will not hurt you again, that is my oath.”

“You cannot protect me from him,” she said, sniffing as she dragged her hands across her face to dispel her tears. “He is the King. His word is law.”

“He may be my King and my father, but I still will not let him harm you,” he vowed. “Please trust me, believe in me. He will not touch you again.”

She swallowed, gulping down air. “I just want to leave.”

“I know, Hallie, I know. And you cannot be faulted for wishing to leave,” he said. “But it is not wise for you to travel in your present condition. At least wait a few days, until you have healed more.”

Scared eyes still brimming with tears lifted to his.

“I will not leave your side,” he promised. “Anywhere you have to go, I will go with you. My father will not confront me.” He held on to her upper arms, watching her intently, waiting for her agreement. He knew without a doubt that she was too weak to make the journey back through the forest to her home.

She shivered, wearing only a thin sleeping gown that the healers had dressed her in when she had woken up. Memories of being crouched down on the stone floor of the dungeon with Thranduil towering over her flashed in front of her eyes, and she fought off a ripple of fear that swept up her spine. “I cannot express how much I fear him,” she whispered, dragging herself away from the flashbacks and meeting Legolas’s concerned blue eyes. “And to think I had feelings for him.” She gave a snort of humourless laughter, disgusted with herself.

He tutted softly. “You cannot help who you are attracted to,” he said knowingly. “Even though he is my father…ewww.”

She smiled at that, unable to help herself as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“However, my oath stands. He will not harm you, and I seriously doubt he would even approach you after what has happened,” he continued. “He is suffering right now, and so he should be.”

She took a deep breath. “Fine…I will remain until I am deemed fit to travel,” she finally gave in. “But as soon as I am told I am alright, I am going. No arguments. I must return to my sister as soon as I can, irrelevant of your father.”

He nodded. “I assure you she is in good hands; Tauriel has her and is taking care of her,” he said. “And I trust Tauriel with my life.”

“That is not all you trust her with,” she grinned, laughing as his cheeks turned red.

“You should not know of such things,” he muttered. “Come – you must get back into bed and rest. I do not think flying out of bed like you were shot from a catapult was a good idea in your current condition.”

She took his hand as he helped her to her feet, and allowed him to guide her back into the bed. “You know…you really should tell Tauriel of how you feel,” she said softly, gazing at him as he pulled the sheet and blankets back over her.

“I cannot,” he whispered. “She does not feel the same.”

“You do not know this,” she insisted. “Promise me one thing, Leggy.” She rolled over onto her side and grasped his hand in hers. “Live life for now, not for what the future may or may not hold. Speak to her, see how she feels. You do not want to go through life wishing you had said certain things but never having had the courage to say them. I know.”

He held her gaze for a few moments. “Get some sleep,” he said on a sigh as he rose back to his full height. “I will return at first light, and see how you feel about going to the dining hall for some breakfast.”

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he turned and left the room, his footfalls silent. She watched him go, remembering times in her own past where she should have spoken up but hadn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE **

****

Thranduil squinted against the bright sunlight that streamed in through the window of his study, annoyed at the splitting headache he had. After his confrontation with his son the previous night, he’d returned to his chambers and ploughed his way through several more wine bottles, falling into bed in a zombie-like state partway through the night.

The arrival of daylight had brought a sour mood with it, and he was in no mood to deal with the trials and tribulations that he knew without a doubt the day would bring. Wishing he was anywhere else but in his study, he scooped up a pile of parchments and tossed them to one side. His personal assistant could catalogue them later.

His head lifted as he heard approaching footsteps, with one of his guards appearing in his line of vision as he marched along the corridor. Silently wishing he’d closed the door so as not to be disturbed, he took a deep, calming breath and awaited whatever words the guard would utter.

“My Lord,” the guard greeted him, stopping in the doorway with a short bow of respect.

“You may speak,” he said dryly, in no mood to deal with anything.

“The patrol has returned from the night watch and have nothing to report,” the guard told him. “All is well, and there is no news to convey.”

“Good,” Thranduil said. “I wish to have more mornings such as this one in that aspect.” He rounded the large desk and stood before the armoured guard, lifting one eyebrow. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes, my Lord,” he replied. “The guard you executed in the dungeon. His body awaits burial.”

The King’s jaw clenched. “There will be no burial,” he said, anger in his words.

The guard nodded, bowed, and turned away. He took a few steps before turning back. “My Lord, how do you wish us to dispose of the body?”

“Burn it,” he snapped. His eyes shifted and his heart missed a beat as he locked gazes with the elleth he had wrongly punished. Legolas was walking at her side, and she stopped as she met his eyes, her face paling even more. Her eyes widened, and he could instantly see the fear in the dark blue depths.

Legolas didn’t even glance in his direction, but slid an arm around her waist, lowering his head slightly to whisper something to her. He forcibly continued, urging her to keep pace with him as they walked past, turning into the corridor leading away from the study.

Thranduil swallowed and walked around the desk. Closing his eyes, he pressed the heels of his hands against both temples, cursing the after-effects of intoxication. The feeling of shame and guilt was eating him from the inside out, and he doubted he would ever be able to erase it.

Legolas had been correct about the arrow.

After the fourth bottle of wine, he had slowly and carefully made his way down to the armoury, where he had demanded to examine the arrow which had been pulled from his son’s chest. It had indeed belonged to one of his guards, the one he had beheaded.

Hallie hadn’t shot the projectile.

He brought his fists down onto the desk with a solid thump, cursing whoever had discovered the fermentation of alcohol as his head continued to pound. Rolling his shoulders in determination, he threw his weight into the large seat and began sorting through what needed to be done, pushing all thoughts of the elleth from his mind.

*****

The endless chatter seemed to swirl around Thranduil in clouds of mindless babble as he sipped from his cup of herbal tea, his headache finally beginning to ease after hours of suffering in silence. His aides and advisors were seated around the table digging into their food, chattering away like it was going out of style.

All he wanted was to lie down and close off from everyone and everything around him.

Or speak to his son.

His heart ached at the distance between them over the last few days, as the younger royal had avoided him like he would a rabid warg. Wishing he could convince him to stay in one place long enough to listen to what he had to say, he took another mouthful of the sweet tea.

He froze as his eyes lifted and he found himself staring into the horrified eyes of Hallie. Legolas stood at her side, laughing as he passed the time of day with one of the servants.

She visibly trembled. He could see her terror even though she was at least half the dining hall away from where he sat.

Lowering his eyes, he set his cup down and rose to his feet, silently leaving the table and disappearing out of the rear doorway.

She deserved to eat in peace without being in fear of her life.

Legolas’s gaze shifted, and hardened as he watched his father’s retreating back. “We can have something to eat,” he said, turning his attention to his companion. “Come, let us find somewhere quiet to sit.”

He guided her between the rows of tables, choosing seating in a corner where he could observe all the comings and goings.

She nervously sat down, her eyes flicking in all directions as she assessed the potential for danger.

“He will not return,” he told her, snapping his fingers and summoning a servant over. “He is aware that what he did was wrong. He will not trouble you.”

She said nothing, but sat in silence as she fiddled nervously with the folded napkin that sat before her on the table.

Their food was set in front of them, and Legolas urged her to eat.

“When was the last time you had a decent meal?” he asked, tearing a chunk of bread from the loaf and dipping it into his soup.

“I cannot remember,” she admitted. “As long as Brialla eats, that is what matters.”

“You must eat also,” her friend advised. “You need your strength to take care of her.”

She nodded. “I know.”

He frowned. “What did you mean last night?” he asked. “You said you knew of not speaking of feelings.”

She stilled for a second. “My mother and I fought before she was killed,” she said quietly. “Harsh words were said. I never got the chance to tell her how sorry I was over a silly, trivial argument, or how much I loved her.” She lifted her eyes to his. “She died without us making our peace with one another.”

Legolas sighed quietly as he looked down at his food. “I am sure she knew how much you loved her,” he said. “Parents seem to have an inner knowledge.”

“Perhaps. But it does not take away the guilt I have because we had exchanged angry words,” she said, taking a bite from her buttered bread. “I know there is nothing I can do to change things, I just have to live with what happened.”

He stared at something in the distance. “Perhaps I should speak with my father,” he murmered. “I would not like to think of what he would go through were something to happen to me, and we had parted on such bad terms.”

“When all is said and done Leggy, he is still your father,” she said. “No matter what he did to me, or whatever, that fact remains unchanged. He loves you, and he must be hurting because you have closed him out.”

His teeth clenched. “He deserves nothing less,” he muttered. “I do not wish to talk about it. Let me just say that it is still a _very_ sore point.”

She took a sip of the water she had requested. “Leggy…I shall be going home soon,” she said. “I will leave here, never to return. Do not let what happened come between you. You have one father and he has one son; do not punish him for protecting his child. I may hold resentment, but you should not.”

Baby blue eyes held hers as he contemplated her words. “You speak wisely,” he decided after a long silence. “I shall hear what he has to say. But later. I will choose my time.”

She nodded, satisfied that she had made her point.

*****

Legolas hesitated in the doorway of the library, observing his father. Stood facing away from him, the older royal seemed to emit an aura of power and authority. His strong shoulders, the towering height, the proudness he carried even when standing still, right down to the length of his light blond hair as it fell down his back to his waist, all added to the legend that was the ruler of the kingdom.

“My son,” his deep voice said, without him even turning around.

He knew when his child was near.

Legolas took a deep breath. “We have things to discuss,” he said.

Thranduil slowly turned, closing the book he held in his hands and setting it on the shelf beside him. Sad eyes gazed into his, his anguish tangible. “We have,” he agreed. Waving a hand in the direction of a table with comfortable padded seats close by, he wordlessly invited his son to sit with him.

A servant appeared with wine within seconds, disappearing as swiftly as he had arrived.

“How is the elleth?” Thranduil asked after a few minutes. “Your friend.”

Legolas twisted his glass with his forefinger and thumb. “She is recovering, slowly,” he replied.

His father nodded slowly. “This, I am glad to hear,” he said. His gaze was focused on his own wine.

“She will not stay in any room where you are,” he said.

Thranduil pursed his mouth, still not looking at him. “I understand. And I hold no blame against her. What I did was unforgivable.”

Legolas clenched his jaw, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

“I know you are angry, and disgusted, and disappointed,” his father said quietly. “And I hold no blame against you either. Truth be told, I am disgusted myself at what I did. My only defence is that I was genuinely led to believe she tried to murder you.” He finally lifted his eyes. “Legolas, you are my child. I love you beyond measure; I always have and I always will, no matter what the future brings. I could not stand someone trying to bring harm upon you.”

He inhaled deeply. “I understand,” he said, his tone equally quiet. “But Hallie is a loyal and trusted friend, father. She would never hurt a soul, be it an elf, a human, an animal…I doubt she could even harm an orc if it came to it. She has struggled to keep her life together and take care of her sister, to do the right thing and show kindness to everyone and everything around her. Her spirit has been broken, and I do not know if that can be fixed.”

“What can I do?” Thranduil pleaded in a whisper. “Please tell me what I can do.”

“There is nothing,” he replied, shaking his head. “She will not look in your direction if she can help it. She is terrified beyond belief of you. I do not see a way around that.”

The King closed his eyes, exhaling softly. “I wish I could change what I did,” he said. “I wish…I wish for so many things at this point in time. Yet however hard I seek the answers, they elude me.” He opened his eyes, staring at Legolas. “I had absolutely _no_ reason to question what the guard reported upon your return. None.”

“I do not know why he did what he did. Perhaps we shall never know,” the younger royal commented.

“Maybe I should not have been so hasty to take his life,” Thranduil observed. “But he had to die. I could not allow him to live after what he had done to you.”

“Not just to me. Hallie would have died had I not stopped you,” Legolas said. “I am not the only one to have suffered through his actions.”

His father lowered his eyes in shame.

His son sighed, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his knees. “I do not wish to continue this…this…feud, this distance between us,” he stated. “You are my father, you are my King. It should not be like this. If something happened to one of us, the other would not be able to live with the guilt afterwards. We cannot continue in this way.”

Tear-filled eyes met his. “You mean the world to me,” Thranduil whispered brokenly. “More than the world. I would die to protect you.”

“And I you,” Legolas said with sincerity. “You are the only constant in my life since my mother died. I cannot lose the bond we have.”

The King moved first, setting his wine on the table and rising to his feet, his arms outstretched. Legolas rose and stepped into his embrace, closing his eyes as he leaned on his shoulder.

“I am so, so sorry for what I have done,” Thranduil whispered, fighting back his emotions. “I will do anything to make it right, for you and for Hallie. Whatever it takes, I will do it.”

“I am not condoning what you did, but I know why you did it,” his son replied, his voice muffled on his parent’s strong shoulder. “Leave Hallie. I shall do what I can to help her through this. She is my friend, she is my responsibility.” He pulled back, gazing up at his father, whose eyes were filled with tears of guilt and remorse.

Bowing his head, he stepped back and left the library, closing the door behind him.

Thranduil stood alone, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

*****

Hallie rolled her shoulders, grinning at Legolas. “What are you scheming?” she asked. “I know when you are planning and plotting mischief.”

“Your distrust pains me,” he mocked. “I scheme nothing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Liar.”

He snorted, turning to look over his shoulder.

Tauriel came round the corner, a young elfling skipping around at her side.

The child stopped, her eyes wide. “Hallie!” she screamed, forgetting her guardian and taking off at a run to her older sister.

“Brialla!” She squealed, laughing in delight as she stooped down and held her arms out. The youngster crashed into her in a bear hug, almost knocking her backwards with her momentum as she threw her arms and legs around her. “Oh my…I missed you so much, my dear little one!”

“I missed you too, Hallie,” the child said. “Promise me you will not go away again.”

“I will not, I promise,” she replied, turning in circles with her in her arms. “I promise not to leave your side.”

Tauriel smiled at Legolas, a warm feeling in her heart at the close bond between the two sisters.

“Tauriel taught me how to use a bow and arrow,” Brialla informed Hallie, pulling back a little to look at her while keeping her arms tightly around her neck. “I even hit the target!”

Hallie stiffened slightly at the mention of the weapon, but kept her bright grin in place. “That is wonderful,” she praised Brialla. “I hope you were not a menace while you were with Tauriel..?”

“She was adorable, and so well-behaved,” the Captain put in with a genuine smile. “I have loved taking care of her. She is a credit to you, Hallie.”

“Thankyou,” she said, tightening her hold on the child who clung to her like a limpet. “Well young lady, we had better head off home, we have lots to catch up on,” she addressed her sister.

“And I can teach _you_ how to use a bow and arrow,” she supplied helpfully.

Legolas turned away as his shoulders shook in silent laughter, and Tauriel swiped a half-hearted fist at him.

“We shall see,” Hallie said, meeting her halfway. She turned to the couple who stood beside them. “Thankyou both so much for everything you have done,” she said to them. “I do not have the words-“

“None are needed,” Tauriel reassured her, stepping closer and giving the two a tight hug. “Remember we are always here should you need us. We will drop in and see you the next time we are close, I promise.”

Hallie nodded, and kept one arm around Brialla as she stooped to lift the cloth bag she had been carrying when she’d been taken from the forest. As she stood, her gaze met Thranduil’s, who stood in the shadows of the palace, just inside the main doors.

Alarm shot through her, but he didn’t move, and she turned away without reacting.

He remained rooted to the spot, watching the interaction between the two sisters as they had been reunited, his heart pulled apart. The youngster had come dangerously close to losing her older sibling due to his actions, and the guilt intensified as he acknowledged the fact. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he watched his son and his Captain walk through the gates with the two, escorting them to the small group of guards who would take them safely through the forest back to their home.

Taking a huge lungful of air, he straightened his shoulders as they disappeared from his line of vision, and turned towards the depths of his home. He had a thousand and one things to do, and with any luck, now the elleth had gone, he would be able to collect himself and carry out his duties.


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER FOUR **

****

A few months passed.

Thranduil and Legolas worked hard at trying to bridge the gap that had opened up between them, both making a conscious effort with each other. Neither of them spoke about what had happened, and only occasionally did the King inquire as to how Hallie was.

Legolas frequently visited her, being in the area often with the patrol, but never spoke of his father during their time together. Likewise, she never broached the subject, preferring to let it rest as far away in the past as possible.

Twice a week, parcels of food mysteriously appeared on her doorstep, and she wondered if Legolas was behind them. But as he never mentioned them, she was reluctant to raise the subject.

Nightmares plagued her.

Every night for the first few weeks after her return home, she woke through the night screaming; hysterical with fear. Images of the tall, imposing King looming over her, his whip raised to strike her torn, bleeding flesh, his handsome face twisted with rage and hatred. Often she awoke in tears, trembling in fear, until she realised she was back home and safe, far away from the ruler who had tortured and abused her body to the point where she had almost given in and pleaded for death.

Brialla, in her young innocence, remained blissfully unaware of what her sister was going through. She bounced from one day to the next, full of cheer and uplifting spirit. She gradually pulled Hallie from the depths of darkness without even knowing, as her infectious laugh ruled and her bubbling curiosity won the fight her sister was battling with herself.

Her adorable and contagious giggles reached Hallie’s ears as she toiled away in the tiny vegetable garden outside the small wooden building they called home.

“Hallie! Hallie! Look! A butterfly!” she cried, leaping and bouncing across the grass in pursuit of the beautiful creature. “Catch it for me!”

Hallie leaned back on her heels, kneeling in the soil, laughing. “No! The little thing may not wish to be caught,” she told her. “It is a free soul; let it be.”

“You are no fun!” her sister snorted, climbing over a small pile of rocks in an effort to close the gap between her and the object of her fascination. “I shall keep it as a pet and give it a name.”

Hallie shook her head, biting her lip to curb her amusement. “You have nothing to feed it,” she rationalised. “A butterfly is a free creature, and should not be confined to a cage or a box.”

She fell silent, her eyes glancing around. Something felt off, not quite right. Her nose twitched, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Danger was close by.

“Brialla, go inside,” she said, setting her trowel down and lifting herself to her feet.

“But Hallie-“

“Please do as I have asked,” she said, cutting her off. “Go inside. Now.”

The young elf huffed in annoyance and stomped back towards the house, her temper evident. “You are spoiling my fun,” she grumbled.

Hallie caught a slight movement from the corner of her eye, and her mouth opened in shock. An orc was staring straight at her from no more than ten yards away.

“Brialla!” she screamed, turning and sprinting towards her sister, grabbing her under one arm. She pounded over the grass to the building, throwing the child inside and slamming the door closed as she followed. Brialla started to cry, but she didn’t have time to comfort her. Grabbing a wooden bar, she slid it through the brackets on either side of the door to block any entry.

Fists and feet pounded against the wood from the other side, angry growls and black speech reaching her ears.

Hallie backed away from the door, grabbing Brialla and dragging her through the house.

“I am scared!” she sobbed.

“Do not be afraid, my precious little one,” Hallie told her as they moved. “I am never going to leave you.”

The pounding grew louder, and both girls screamed as the noise of splintering wood reached them. The sound of loud banging and thumping continued, filtering through the angry snarls and unknown tongue the orcs spoke in.

Suddenly, a deafening silence descended.

Neither of them moved a muscle as the seconds ticked past.

“Do you think they have gone?” Brialla whispered eventually.

Hallie shook her head. “No,” she whispered back. “They are waiting to see if we leave.”

“I think they have grown tired and have gone,” the child whispered.

Hallie tightened her hold around her. “Stay where you are,” she quietly told her. “They are still there.”

Frozen in fear, the two of them stayed rooted to the spot, Brialla clinging to Hallie. The older sister’s head lifted as she sniffed the air.

“Smoke,” she murmered. “Oh my God…they’re going to burn us out!”

Her sibling’s scream echoed around the house as thick, black smoke made its way through the building towards them. Turning quickly to peer through the wooden shutters covering the window, flames were the only thing Hallie could see.

Despair filled her.

Death by fire, or death by orc – her choice.

*****

Thranduil shifted on the back of his horse, fidgeting to get into a comfortable position. The sun beat down through gaps in the trees, and he was uncomfortable. Having not slept well the previous night, he much preferred to stay inside the cool depths of the palace, but Legolas had matters to attend to in Imladris. Thranduil had been faced with no option but to take his son’s place on the patrol.

“Are you well, my Lord?” one of the guards asked.

“Yes,” he replied, not turning round. “We shall continue to the next check-point, and all being well, we will return home.”

“Very good, my Lord,” the reply came.

Hot rays of sun hit his shoulders as he led the patrol from the trees out onto the fields.

He frowned, his eyes focused on the far side of the lush green grass where something had caught his attention. Black smoke drifted upwards and floated away in the warm breeze.

“Something is amiss,” he murmered. “We will investigate,” he said over his shoulder.

Before he could say anything else, a shrill scream met his keen ears.

Kicking his horse into a gallop, he tore across the fields towards the smoke, his guards quickly following. As they approached, he could make out the orange flames that were steadily devouring the building within their grasp. More screams reached him, screams of terror and panic.

Fury filled him as he spotted the orcs congregated to one side, and he unsheathed his sword as he swiftly closed the distance between him and them. Orcs were the lowest breed he could think of, and had a long-standing, deep-seated hatred for them. Catching them by surprise, he rapidly relieved three of them of their heads before they even realised he was upon them. The patrol bounded in behind him, each guard attacking the group that growled in confrontation and brandished their weapons.

Thranduil threw himself from his horse and whipped out his second sword, swinging both blades around with deadly accuracy.

The screaming inside the house grew louder, more terrified.

Orcs fell to the ground as the small legion of guards attacked with relish, knowing the foul beasts had been up to no good. Thranduil cut down two simultaneously, re-sheathing his weapons and kicking hard against the door.

It didn’t budge.

He threw his shoulder against it, but it still wouldn’t move.

Growling in frustration, he left his guards to slaughter the remaining orcs and searched round the perimeters of the building, punching in through the wooden shutters that boarded up one of the high up windows. Coughing as dense smoke blanketed him, he gripped the edges and lifted his weight up, shouldering his way into the relatively small opening.

He dropped to the floor inside, instinctively crouching low as the smoke rose above him. The heat was intense, as everything around him was ablaze. Following the screams, he crawled across the floor, blindly searching for whoever was inside. The interior was dark as the thick smoke obscured everything.

He couldn’t have been more shocked to discover Hallie lying on the floor in the corner of a small room, her body covering the form of a much smaller being; an elvish child.

She turned her head towards him, tears streaked through the soot that covered her cheeks. “Help us, please,” she chokingly gasped, fear for herself and her sister overriding the fear she had of him.

He moved swiftly over to her, lifting her from the child beneath her.

The child was dead.

“No!” she screamed, throwing herself back over the youngster.

“She has gone,” he said as gently as he could, gripping her arms and pulling her away from the small, lifeless body.

“No! I will not leave her! I promised her!” she screamed, crying hysterically in grief.

He wordlessly lifted her into his arms as she fought against him, but his strong hold was unbreakable. She gasped and choked, coughing and retching as she fought for air in the inferno. He made his way with her towards the front of the house, where he could hear his guards collectively charging the door. It gave way with a deafening splinter of wood, tearing the hinges off and clattering to the floor.

Gasping in fresh air, he carried her out of the building and rushed her away from it, dropping to his knees on the grass several yards away. He lay Hallie down, quickly examining her for injury. She had drifted into unconsciousness, overcome by the thick smoke that she had been exposed to.

“My Lord, what will you have us do?” a guard asked, appearing at his side.

“Ride ahead, prepare the healers,” he ordered, lifting her and rising to his feet again. “We have no time to lose.”

Another guard approached quickly with the King’s horse, and the animal instantly lowered himself onto his forelegs, allowing Thranduil to straddle him with Hallie still in his arms. Gripping the reins with one hand, he kicked the mount into a gallop, tearing off back across the fields towards the forest after his guard.

*****

“My Lord, the elleth you brought to us…we cannot calm her enough to treat her,” the worried healer said. “She is inconsolable. We can do nothing.”

Thranduil inhaled deeply, considering his options. Legolas and Tauriel were too far away to do any good, although word had been sent for them to return urgently. Hallie had not spoken with anyone else the last, fateful time she had been in the palace, save himself, if that could even be regarded as speaking.

The healers who had treated her at the time had had no interaction with her, as Legolas was the only person she would respond to.

There was only one choice.

He turned from the window, crossing the thick rug and exiting his chambers. The halls passed swiftly as he strode towards the steps, ascending quickly up to the level where the healing rooms were located. He could hear heart-wrenching sobs as he approached them.

His stride faltered slightly as he entered the usually serene, peaceful area. Hallie sat on the same bed she had occupied previously, her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them tightly. Her shoulders shook as she cried her heart out, sorely grieving the loss of her sister.

A slight toss of his head indicated the healers vacate the area, and they swiftly and silently disappeared. Hoping against the odds that he was doing the right thing, he went over and gingerly sat at the bottom of the bed.

“Hallie,” he said softly.

Her head turned to look at him, and his heart twisted painfully at the anguish in her bloodshot eyes.

“I am sorry,” he whispered. “There was nothing we could do for Brialla.”

She struggled to take in a decent breath, looking away from him again.

“I have sent word to Legolas and Tauriel,” he said in the same soft tone. “They will be returning immediately from Imladris. Please believe me when I say you have nothing to fear. My healers must treat you; you have burns from the fire.”

She didn’t answer.

“We must help you,” he said. “Your injuries may be infected.”

Still no response, just quieter sobs.

“Hallie, I know I am the _last_ person you wish to see, but please let us help you,” he pleaded. “I mean you no harm, I just wish to help you.”

Tear-filled eyes turned in his direction, and she visibly swallowed before lifting one shoulder in a gesture of reluctant acceptance.

He nodded, sliding off the bed and leaving the room. Within a few moments, two healers re-emerged and approached her, gently reassuring her as they checked her injuries.

*****

Thranduil lay in the darkness on his back, staring up towards the dark roof above him. Hallie occupied his thoughts, her presence having chased away his appetite and his willingness to carry out his tasks. His drive had completely disappeared, along with his energy and focus, and he felt lost and out of place.

The elleth remained upstairs in the seclusion of the healing rooms, and from the healers’ last report, she was asleep. They had cleaned the few burns she had, applying their own magic and healing potions, leaving her to rest afterwards.

He rolled over onto his side, his thoughts turning to the young child who hadn’t survived. An image of a sweet elfling with long dark hair like her sister’s came to mind. The joy she had shown as she had been reunited with her older sibling previously. The love between the two. The strong, protective instinct Hallie had for her baby sister. The agonising scream of horror at discovering she had perished in the dense smoke of their home.

Heaving a sigh, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. Although he was exhausted and in desperate need of rest, sleep eluded him, and he was tired beyond explanation. Shrugging his cloak around his shoulders on top of his sleeping attire, he padded in his bare feet from his chambers.

He found no solace as he wandered the deserted hallways of his home, no comfort in the darkness which usually welcomed him. This night carried with it a sense of defeat, a sense of loss, a deep mourning and devastation. His troubled mind was still on the elleth who lay injured and asleep on the upper level. The task of laying her young sibling to rest still had to be done, and he was at a loss as to how he should approach it. He couldn’t leave the youngster’s body in the ruins of the house to be ravaged by wild animals; she deserved a decent burial and some respect. Although he hadn’t known her or even met her, she had brought a light to Hallie’s life and had given her love and focus, a purpose.

And that purpose was gone.

He found himself in the doorway of the healing rooms, his eyes on the sleeping form that lay huddled on top of the bed. One of the healers kept a discreet watch on her from the shadows.

“Is she peaceful?” Thranduil asked quietly.

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied. “We have given her something to help her, and she is in a deep sleep. She will not wake for some hours yet.”

He stepped into the room, coming to a halt beside the bed. “Undress her,” he said.

The healer moved silently, efficiently turning her onto her stomach and pulling the sleeping gown up over her shoulders, exposing her back.

“Leave us,” he said.

She vanished.

Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on her flesh, which radiated heat from the burns she had suffered. A soft murmer left his lips, in a language so old, most had forgotten its existence. The heat began to subside, with a cooler sensation filtering into his hands.

An hour passed.

The first rays of sunlight had started peeking through the darkness by the time he finally lifted his hands. The flesh on her back and shoulders was flawless.

Blinking slowly with exhaustion, he carefully lifted her arms one at a time and tugged her clothing back into place, then stepped away. Fighting to keep his steps even and steady through his fatigue, he left the healing rooms and made his way back to his own chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER FIVE **

****

“My Lady, the King conveys his apologies, but he is resting and will not be around for the duration of the morning,” said Naramma, the maid who was fussing over Hallie. “He is feeling rather worn out, and is taking some much required sleep.”

Hallie didn’t answer.

She had no desire to see him anyway, even though he had pulled her from the burning wreckage of her home. That thought reminded her that she had awoken a couple of hours previously, in no pain whatsoever. Having twisted around and trying her best to look at her back, she was shocked to see healthy pink flesh, where she had expected burns.

What had shocked her more was the fact that the scars from when Thranduil had whipped her were gone.

The healer who had stayed with her through the dark hours had explained that she’d had healing through the night, and had advised her not to worry about it. Elves healed at a rapid pace, and the magical healing powers that some of the higher ranked elves had sometimes came in useful for assisting that process. She had told her to accept the magic, and not to question it.

Hallie had decided there was more to her unspoken words than the spoken ones, but hadn’t pushed it. Gazing out of the window as Naramma flitted around the room tidying things, she questioned what her future held.

A few hours later, she was seated at one of the tables in the dining hall, the only person in the entire large room. She toyed with a lone fork, looking at it but not seeing it as she twirled it around between her fingers.

A soft noise made her look up.

Thranduil stood just inside the double doors, watching her, although he was a fair distance away.

She said nothing, just lowered her gaze again.

“I trust you are well rested?” he asked, his deep voice carrying no trace of the authority it normally held.

She nodded, swallowing. “Yes, thankyou.”

“Good.”

Silence followed, but he made no move further into the hall.

“I await word from Legolas,” he said eventually. “My messenger should have reached Imladris, and I expect my son will return forthwith. He will be anxious to see you.”

“And I him,” she replied, choosing her words carefully. She kept her eyes on the fork she fiddled with.

Another silence.

“May I approach?”

She lifted her eyes finally, shocked at his request. “You do not need my permission,” she said with a frown, confused as to why he seemed to want it.

“Perhaps I wish for your permission,” he answered. He made his way across the hall, lowering himself onto a seat a few tables away from her, keeping a good distance between them. “Even though it is most unpleasant, there is something you must give thought to.”

Deep blue eyes stared into his, revealing nothing.

“It would be a great tragedy not to address what remains of your home,” he said quietly. “And what remains within.”

She clenched her teeth and looked away from him, unshed tears burning her eyes.

“It is possibly the most difficult thing you will ever have to face, but Hallie, you must think about what you wish to do,” he said gently. “It would not be befitting to leave things as they are.”

Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her emotions.

“I understand you may wish to wait until my son returns,” he said. “But I would strongly advise that your sister be moved. It would not be right to leave her there. If you wish, I can have her brought here until Legolas comes home.”

“Thankyou, but I do not wish to impose any further,” she said, her voice low.

“Neither you nor your situation are imposing,” he replied. “I will do whatever I can to help.”

Unsure eyes met his.

“I know you regard me as being a beast, and I understand why,” he said softly. “But I assure you I carry more regrets over my previous actions than I could ever find the words for. I wish to help, if you will allow.”

She blinked hard and looked away, her emotions bubbling too close to the surface for her peace of mind.

“Words cannot atone for what I did to you; I know this. Not a day has passed where I have not searched for an answer for how to make things right, but the answers do not come to me.”

Her eyes flicked back to his, bright with tears. She had no reply.

“Please let me do what I can to help you,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I cannot undo the wrongs of the past, but maybe I can help make the path through the future slightly easier.”

A single tear trickled down her cheek, and his heart clenched in response, but he said nothing to acknowledge her upset.

“I would appreciate help with Brialla,” she admitted quietly.

He nodded, rising from his seat. “I will arrange to return to your home and collect her,” he said.

She looked up at him. “I need to be there,” she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly, and he took a deep breath. “If that is what you wish, I will see to it,” he said. “I would think it best to travel early tomorrow, if you are well enough to make the journey.”

She nodded. “Yes. I seem to have miraculously healed overnight, although I do not understand how.”

He looked away briefly. “We will set off shortly after dawn,” he said.

She nodded again, and he dipped his head slightly before leaving the dining hall.

*****

The following morning arrived with the air of an impending storm. Heavy grey clouds hung low over the realm, the atmosphere clammy and sticky. Hallie maintained the silence she had fallen into over recent months, having nothing she wished to say. The task that awaited her was one she did not want to face, but deep within herself, she knew she owed it to her baby sister.

Thranduil and four guards had already made preparations for the journey as she crossed the courtyard with Naramma at her side.

“You will be safe with the King and his guards,” the maid told her as they walked over the cobbled stones. “I will await your return, my Lady, and I wish you well.” She lowered her head in a gesture of respect and turned away.

Hallie’s eyes lifted to the assembled group, where Thranduil held the reins of a beautiful light grey horse.

“Mithra will serve you well on this journey,” he said, watching her careful but steady approach. “She has a gentle nature and is a calm animal.”

“Thankyou,” she said, lifting a hand for the horse to sniff her. Stroking the soft velvet nose, she took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself, and quickly moved, swinging herself up onto her back.

Thranduil nodded once, handing her the reins, and mounted his own horse; a stunning jet black shire that stood taller and more proud than the horses of the guards.

They left the palace grounds and took their time travelling through the woods. Nothing was said; the entire ride was peaceful as the guards respectfully remained silent behind them and Thranduil kept a quiet cloak over his thoughts.

Hallie delved deep into her own thoughts as they travelled, trying to block out what she was about to face. She thought of her parents, her childhood, and of the time when Brialla had been born.

Before she realised, they had left the forest behind and were crossing the fields towards her home.

Her heart sank as a burnt-out shell loomed ahead, blackened from the fire which had destroyed it. The air was still acrid, with a heavy smell of burnt and singed wood present.

Thranduil drew the group to a halt by simply lifting one hand. “Keep alert,” he ordered the four guards. “Lady Halcyon and myself will proceed.” He inclined his head slightly, telling her to continue onwards, and rode beside her.

She dismounted as they reached the vegetable garden she had been working on, casting her gaze around. Heavy footsteps had trampled over her work, destroying all she had done. Vegetables that had been ready to pick had been torn from the ground and ruined. Flowers and shrubs that she had tended to had been hacked from their roots, the blossoms crushed. The small pile of rocks that she had arranged for Brialla to play on had been flattened, the rocks scattered in all directions.

She finally looked at the wreckage that she had called home.

Unrecognisable, it had been burned to a crisp. Some of the walls which hadn’t been reduced to ashes had collapsed, revealing the devastation inside. Blackened support beams had fallen as the structures had been weakened. Charred remains of bedding and soft furnishings dotted the floors. Pictures that had been hand-drawn by a young hand hung in scorched tatters from the few walls that were upright. Floorboards had collapsed, and the roof had fallen in.

Thranduil clenched his teeth, feeling the empty horror from Hallie. He slid from his horse and stepped across the threshold, turning in slow circles absorbing everything. His gaze landed on a small doll made from odd pieces of fabric. Half of the toy had burned away.

He felt his own tears prickle his eyes as he looked away, swallowing as he stepped carefully through to what would have been a bedroom. A section of the roof had crashed down into the corner, and he knew what lay beneath it. A heavy sense of sadness darkened his heart further as he knelt down, grateful he was out of Hallie’s line of vision.

He lifted the wood away, shifting it to one side, and faltered.

Brialla’s lifeless body lay face down on the floor, not having been moved since her sister had valiantly tried to shield her. The child’s flesh was scorched in places, her clothing blackened by the smoke that had overcome her.

Slowly taking a pristine white folded sheet from inside his cloak, he tenderly lifted the child and wrapped her in it, covering her head and face to spare Hallie from further sorrow. He stood, his head low as he held the small body, his strong paternal instinct filling his heart and soul.

Hallie was standing where he had left her, and his eyes lifted to hers as he made his way back to her, carrying his precious bundle with care.

Her face fell as she gazed at the white sheet covering her sibling. She dragged a gulp of air in, releasing it on a choked sob. Rushing forwards, she reached out and touched the cloth, gripping it in her fist.

“Do not uncover her,” Thranduil whispered. “It is best you do not see her. Remember her the way you used to see her.”

Silent tears rolled down her face as she looked at up him, her eyes filled with grief. She kept her hold on the sheet, her body trembling as she stood frozen to the spot.

“Walk with us,” he said softly.

Her hand remained on the sheet as they slowly walked out of the ruins, over towards the horses.

“You may lay her to rest in the Remembrance Garden just outside the palace if you wish,” he told her as they came to a stop next to the animals. “She will be safe there; guards protect the grounds at all times. And you will be welcome to go to her grave any time you choose.”

She nodded hesitantly. “Thankyou,” she said. “I did not give thought to where I should put her.” Her hand fell back to her side.

He made a soft clicking noise with his tongue, and his horse lowered himself to his knees so he could mount, still carrying Brialla. Hallie climbed aboard Mithra, her eyes on the wrapped bundle in Thranduil’s arms. His eyes caught hers and he gazed at her for a moment, before looking away and gently urging his horse forwards.

*****

The Remembrance Garden was beautiful.

Lush green grass felt soft against Hallie’s bare feet as she stood under the shade of a huge oak tree. Two guards were digging a hole in the ground, almost near the end of their task. Thranduil stood behind them, not having relinquished his hold on the small body he had carried all the way from the ruins on the other side of the forest.

She slowly approached as the guards laid their shovels to one side, waiting for further instructions. The King turned to her.

She placed both her hands on top of the sheet, tears already blurring her vision. She lowered her head and rested it on where Brailla’s chest was under the covering.

“I miss you so much, baby girl,” she whispered brokenly. “Sleep safe. I love you.” She took a step back, and Thranduil made a conscious effort to slide an expressionless mask over his features. He turned and carefully handed the child to the waiting arms of the guards, who gently lowered her into the ground.

Hallie gasped as she tried to inhale, and he put an arm around her shoulders to steer her away. She collapsed to her knees, screaming in anguish as everything imploded within her.

Thranduil stooped down and lifted her into his arms, turning from the grave and carrying her away, allowing the guards to replace the soil. He rounded a large group of trees and headed for the wooden bench that was snuggled in against a colourful display of bushes with deep red flowers. Sitting down, he tucked her against his shoulder as she cried and cried, her anguish tearing him apart.

*****

Night had fallen.

Hallie swirled the bottle of wine, staring into the red liquid as it sloshed around the sides. The circling motion reminded her of her own life of late, between the attack on Legolas and the aftermath, and recent events which had cost her sister her life.

She breathed deeply as she raised her head and stared out into the night, a cool breeze bringing a sense of calm to her troubled mind. Having been given a reprieve from the ever-present watch of the healers, she’d wandered down to sit on the grass, having found an unopened bottle of wine on one of the tables in the dining hall. The alcohol had dulled her pain slightly, not a lot, but just enough to take the edge off and give her chance to breathe and think.

She lifted the bottle and took a healthy gulp. Things were coming together in her head, her thoughts were becoming clearer, and she felt more in control than she had in a long time. Setting the almost-empty bottle on the grass beside her, she picked up the cup of brewed herbs she had made before leaving the healing rooms.

*****

Thranduil sighed, running a hand through his hair. Normally calm and collected, the day’s events had left him in a state of disarray. Even though he had expected Hallie to fall apart, her grief had still managed to wrench at his soul as she had broken down at the grave.

He had expected nothing less.

She had devoted the last few years to her sister, protecting and loving her, nourishing her, and raising her as though she was her own child. Brialla had been a loved elfling; that had shone through with abundant brilliance as he recalled the day Hallie had left the palace, having her sister at her side. They had embraced tightly, laughing and squealing their joy, and had left holding hands. The image of the tiny hand in her older sibling’s larger protective one flashed before his mind’s eye.

Hallie would have done everything in her power to protect the youngster, would have given her own life to save hers.

That thought left an unsettled feeling in his stomach as he tossed aside the bundle of maps he had been studying in a futile effort to plan a strategy for reinforcing the check points along his borders. His blood burned with a restless energy as he stood up and headed along to the wine cellar. The heavy feeling of being on edge was annoying him; it was a feeling he seldom endured.

The passages through the palace were dark and cool as he made his way to his destination, hoping that a decent bottle of wine would settle him enough to acquire some rest. His head turned as he passed the open doorway of one of the meeting rooms, a movement outside the window catching his peripheral vision.

He stopped, frowning.

_Hallie?_

What was she doing outside at this late hour?

He changed direction, crossing into the room and taking the back exit out onto the grass.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, although he had made no noise as he approached her.

“I thought you would be resting,” he said, coming to a halt a few yards from her.

“No.” She shook her head, staring down into the cup she held. “I have too many things to think about.”

He frowned. Her words were slurred and sluggish. “How much wine have you consumed?” he asked, noting the bottle beside her.

“Not enough.” She took a drink from the cup. Heaving a sigh, she struggled to her feet, correcting her stance as she wobbled. She tilted her head back and gazed up at the twinkling stars above her. “I can feel her,” she murmered.

He closed his eyes briefly. “She will always be at your side,” he told her.

“Yes.” Her head flipped forwards again and she stared at him. “She will.”

His nose twitched. “What is in that cup?” he asked suspiciously.

“The answer to everything that has gone wrong in my life,” she answered, lifting it to drink again.

He moved at lightning speed, swiping it from her hand and sending it bouncing over the grass. “What have you done?” he demanded angrily, gripping her upper arms and shaking her.

Her body swayed, and she would have fallen if he hadn’t been holding her. “Please bury me next to her,” she whispered, and her knees gave way under her.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER SIX **

****

Thranduil cursed under his breath as he lowered her to the grass, turning her and leaning her forwards over his left arm. Pressing two fingers against a pressure point behind her right ear, he applied pressure and held position, and her body jerked as she suddenly retched.

Tipping her further forwards, he maintained the contact as she started to vomit, her body convulsing as the toxic mix left her stomach with force.

She gasped and wheezed, drifting in and out of consciousness as he forced her to be sick, weakly struggling against the arm that held her against his strong chest. Acid burned her mouth and throat and she couldn’t breathe properly, but he did not relent.

“You must expel every last drop,” he said, tightening his arm over her stomach and making her retch again. He swept his right hand around her face and pulled her long hair back, holding it aside as her stomach emptied itself of the poison she had ingested.

The vomiting seemed to go on and on, the alcohol she’d drank making it worse. Her body steadily weakened as she succumbed to the reaction he’d induced, and she collapsed over his arm as the fight left her.

Thranduil turned her in his arms again and lifted her, striding back in through the doorway and through the darkened palace. Deciding he didn’t want the healers to start gossiping about her condition or her frame of mind, he switched direction and headed for his chambers. Purposeful footsteps echoed along the stone corridors as he marched along, glancing down at Hallie.

Her eyes were closed, her face chalk white. Dark shadows circled under her eyes, and for a second he was reminded of the hours previously when he had held the body of her baby sister in the same manner. He shook his head and breathed deeply, determined that he would not be burying the two sisters on the same day, or at all. Having to lay one to rest had been traumatic; burying two was unspeakable.

He shouldered the door to his chambers open, kicking it closed with his heel as he entered the large but comfortable room. Carrying her through to the lounge area, he lowered them both to the floor, grabbing a pitcher of water and holding it to her lips.

“You must drink,” he urged her, and her eyes fluttered in response.

She weakly tried to turn away, but he propped her into a sitting position against the inside of his left leg and gripped the back of her head, holding her still. She coughed and spluttered as he tipped water into her mouth, trying to push him away, but she didn’t have any strength.

“I will _not_ bury you this day,” he vowed. “You will not give up your life so easily. I will not allow it.”

Water ran down her chin and splashed onto the front of her clothing as she tried to spit it out, but he was stronger than her and forced her to drink. She finally relented, allowing him to pour the cold liquid down her throat. He made her drink the entire pitcher, before loosening his hold on her head.

She immediately tilted towards him, her weight leaning against his chest and shoulder. Knowing that she had to be watched over for the duration of the night, he settled his back against the couch behind him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she drifted unconscious.

*****

Hallie opened her eyes, a sensation of grit burning them as the bright sunlight streamed in through large windows. Her head felt heavy and clouded as she tried to work out where she was. Pain sliced through her head behind her eyes, and she felt nauseous. She rested against something solid.

Something warm.

Something breathing.

Jerking upright, she gasped as Thranduil’s ice blue eyes stared down into hers, and she scuttled out of his embrace across the floor, settling a few yards away from him.

“Hallie, I will not harm you,” he said softly.

She breathed hard, her eyes wide in shock. “I know,” she whispered. Looking around, she frowned as she brought her gaze back to his. “Where am I? Why am I here?”

“My chambers,” he replied, stretching his legs out and crossing one ankle over the other. “I could not leave you alone last night.”

She swallowed, not looking away. “Why?” The one word came out as a pained question.

“Because you are not going to die,” he said. “I buried your sister; I will not bury you also. You have much to live for.”

Tears burned her eyes. “I do not wish to live,” she whispered painfully. “I cannot take any more of what this life is doing to me.” Her tears trickled down her cheeks. “I just want the pain to end, I want it to be over.”

He shifted, and slid over the floor to her, taking her hands in his. “The pain _will_ end,” he said, searching her eyes. “I promise you, it will end. You are raw right now and grieving…you are expecting far too much of yourself.”

She shook her head, sucking in a lungful of oxygen. “I want to be with Brialla,” she said. “I let her down. I should have protected her.”

“You did protect her,” he said. “You did everything you could for her, and she knew that. You shielded her from the flames, but the smoke was too much for her, and there was nothing you could have done to prevent that. She is safe where she is, Hallie. She can no longer feel any pain, or hurt, or misery.”

“But I can!” she cried. “I should have died in her place! I should have died and I would be with her now! Why did you stop me?”

“Because I owe it to my son, I owe it to you, and I owe it to your sister,” he whispered. “Taking your life is not the answer. You would not have been reunited with Brialla had you been successful. She would spend eternity waiting for you and wondering why you did not sail to join her.”

Her tears flowed freely. “This is more pain than I can cope with,” she breathed.

“You are stronger than you think,” he said gently. “You have already come through so much grief and heartache, and you have shown yourself to be resilient. This too shall pass, and you will find peace again. I promise.”

“I am not sure I want it,” she said. “I just feel like giving up.”

He shook his head, tightening his hold on her cold hands. “No. That is not the answer. How do you think my son would feel, should he come home and I have to tell him this news? He is already so protective of you after what I did to you…do you not think his heart would break? And Tauriel’s also? I know how close you all are, I know how highly they regard you,” he said. “They admire your strength, your drive, your purpose. They are in awe of your respect for other living beings, be they good or evil ones.”

She breathed steadily for a few moments, her gaze fixed over his shoulder onto the wall behind him. “I understand why you did it,” she whispered after a long silence.

“Did what?” he asked with a confused frown.

“Punished me,” she replied, bringing her eyes back to his.

His cheeks flared, and he looked down.

“If someone had done to Brialla what I had been accused of, I would have done exactly the same,” she continued, still in a soft whisper. “It has taken a long time. Many nightmares, and so much fear I cannot even begin to explain, but I finally understand.”

The muscle in his cheek tightened as he ground his teeth together.

“And I forgive you,” she whispered.

He looked up at her, shocked at those words.

“As King, you do not need my forgiveness,” she said softly. “But I give it nevertheless.”

Words failed him as tears gathered in the ice blue eyes that held hers. His lower lip trembled and he pressed his lips tightly together in an attempt to stop it. He took in a shuddering breath and released her hands, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to the window. Leaning his fists on the ledge, he lowered his head as he collected his thoughts.

Hallie silently rose and went over to stand behind him. “You still punish yourself. I can see it in your eyes,” she said.

He turned to her, tears trickling slowly down his face. “Yes,” he whispered. “I always will.”

“There is no need. You were protecting and avenging your child. I would have done the same had it been Brialla. She was not my child, but she was the next best thing,” she told him. “I now understand the need for retribution and revenge.”

He looked away as the all too familiar guilt, remorse, and shame swept over him in a surge that almost took his breath away. “I do not deserve your forgiveness,” he said softly.

She touched his arm. “Yes, you do. And you have it. Leave what happened in the realms of time.”

“I can never put right what I did, and that pains me,” he admitted.

“You are a King, you are too strong to let an error of judgement bring you down,” she replied.

“I almost took your life…deliberately,” he forced out.

“And you saved it. Twice. I think that cancels out the past,” she said. She reached up and gently wiped his tears away with her fingertips. “I have enough to work through, and I cannot take your guilt and shame on board on top of everything else. Let it go, please.”

“I do not know if I can,” he whispered, entranced by the kindness in the eyes that stared into his.

“You can. You help me through this, and I will help you,” she said. “I know I really need a friend right now.”

He took a deep breath and moved towards her, folding her in a warm embrace and leaning his cheek against her hair. “I am so sorry,” he said. “So sorry for everything.”

She crossed her arms over his strong back. “Do you accept my deal?”

He pulled back, gazing down at her. “If you put everything you have into putting your life back together and surviving this horror, I will do everything I can also,” he said. “But it is not a one-sided deal, and it is not negotiable. You will come to me when you cannot cope, and you will talk to me. No matter where I am, or how busy I am, you will come to me.”

She nodded. “I can agree with that,” she said. “And that works both ways.”

“Yes,” he answered. “I offer you to reside here while you work out what you are going to do, at least until Legolas returns. I wish to know that you have somewhere to live and are safe.”

“I will find something,” she said.

“No.”

The sudden word surprised her.

“You will remain here. I will allocate you a living space, and you will have everything you require,” he said. “It is the least I can do.”

She lifted one eyebrow.

“My son will expect nothing less upon his return,” he said, the command gone from his voice.

“Then I accept, and I give you my thanks,” she said after a pause.

He nodded, satisfied that at least for now, he would be able to provide for her and take care of her. “You must eat, put something in your stomach,” he said. His voice was still gentle. “And that something will be solid food, not a lethal mixture of herbs intended to end your life. I shall find who was responsible for leaving such ingredients so easily accessible and deal with them accordingly.”

“I am responsible for my own actions,” she told him. “I would have found another way, had I not discovered the herbs. Perhaps a way that could not have been reversed.”

He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Your point has been taken,” he responded. His arms slid from around her shoulders. “I will arrange for food to be brought here. You may eat in peace here, then bathe afterwards if you wish. Naramma will find something for you to wear. In the meantime, I will arrange for a room for you. Until such time, use what you require here.”

“Thankyou,” she said as he walked past her towards the door.

His step faltered, and he stopped and turned to look at her.

“For everything,” she added.

He nodded, turning away again silently and leaving the room.

*****

Fed, bathed, and dressed in soft leggings and a tunic in dark red that fell to her mid-thighs, Hallie was surprised to find a sense of contentment.  She had washed her hair and felt almost a fresh sense of purpose, and wondered if her talk with Thranduil had had an effect on her.

She followed him down the hallway as he strode before her, coming to a halt beside a pair of heavy wooden doors carved with leaves and trees.

He opened the doors and ushered her inside with a wave of his arm.

Stepping over the threshold, her eyes widened.

The room was spacious, with a massive bed to her left. A fluffy blanket made of a soft peach-coloured fabric covered it. The wardrobe area had been hewn into the wall, with carved double doors closing the space away from sight. A large desk sat against the wall across from the foot of the bed, accompanied by a padded seat. Beyond that was an archway, and she tentatively wandered through. A bathing area lay to her right, with a bathing pool set into the floor, surrounded by smooth rocks. To her left, the space opened out into a lounge area, furnished with a comfortable couch, a bookcase stuffed to bursting with books, and a low table. Heavy fabric hung on either side of the large windows, in beautiful shades of green.

The view from the windows took her breath away as she gazed out over Mirkwood forest. The trees spread as far as her eye could see, set against a backdrop of clear blue sky. Turning back to her host, her gaze fell on cushions spread around the rooms, each one intricately embroidered.

“I hope this is suitable,” Thranduil said, standing where she had left him, with both hands clasped behind his back.

She thought he looked a little unsure of himself. “I…this is too much, my Lord,” she said.

His eyes closed briefly. “I think with all that we have come through, I do not require a title,” he said softly, opening them again. “Use my name. Please.”

She gave a slight smile. “Alright…this is too much, Thranduil,” she said to him.

“Nonsense.” He dismissed her comment with a flick of his hand. “Is there anything not already here which you will require?”

“No, no, this is too much already,” she insisted. “A room with a bed would be sufficient. I do not need anything more than that.”

“I will not hear of it,” he said. “My chambers are at the far end of this corridor, and there are always guards on duty in this section of the palace. You have unlimited access to my private library across from my rooms, and all I ask is for two things to be taken into account. Do not leave the grounds unaccompanied. This is not to restrict you in any way, but for your safety. As much as it pains me to admit, the threat of the spiders in my forests is still very much an issue.”

She nodded. “That is perfectly acceptable,” she agreed. “And the second?”

A guard appeared at his back, breaking the conversation. “My Lord, the messenger you dispatched to Imladris has returned,” he said with a deep bow. “Lord Legolas and the Captain were not present when he arrived; they have gone in search of the creature Gollum, who has evaded capture from Lord Elrond.”

Thranduil sighed to himself. “Very well,” he muttered.

“Do you wish me to send him in search of the Prince?” the guard asked.

He pursed his mouth. “No. Not at this time. I have no doubt he will track the wretched creature and return of his own ilk soon enough.”

“My Lord,” the guard said, again bowing and leaving them.

“I offer my apologies,” Thranduil said, turning his attention back to Hallie. “It seems my son moves as quickly as his mind. He has a tendency to drop everything on a whim.”

She shrugged. “It matters not,” she replied. “The second thing?”

“It appears more appropriate under the current circumstances,” he said. “You must treat this place as you would your own home. I do not know when Legolas will return, and in the meantime I wish to know you are safe and taken care of. I do not want you to feel like you cannot move around freely.”

“Your generosity is much appreciated,” she answered. The furious King who had whipped her relentlessly months back didn’t seem to exist in the elf who stood before her now.  If anything, she saw a humbled being who was trying his best to make amends, in any way he could.

“Should there be anything you desire, let me know,” he said. “And it will be given.”

A shocking thought flashed through her head.

_You._

“You have done more than enough as it is,” she said. “Hopefully someday I will find myself in a position where I can pay you-“

“Stop,” he commanded, lifting a hand. “I will not hear of it. I would be insulted beyond measure. Allow me to do what I can to help you; that is all I ask.”

She nodded reluctantly. “Thankyou, Thranduil,” she said quietly. “My life has not been the easiest these last years, and your gesture means a lot to me.”

He tipped his head slightly. “I must meet with my council. I shall be having lunch in but a few hours, and you are welcome to join me if you wish.”

“I would like that,” she said with a smile.

“I will send for you once my meetings have concluded,” he told her. “In the meantime, make yourself comfortable.”

He swept from the room, leaving her alone. Folding her arms, she surveyed her surroundings, still overawed.


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER SEVEN **

****

The day progressed smoothly.

Naramma showed great interest in the rooms Hallie had been moved to, and was enthusiastic about the new surroundings.

“This suite is seldom used,” she told her, folding a pile of fresh towels and placing them in the small closet in the bathing area. “The King keeps it solely for when dignitaries and royalty come to stay. He must think a lot of you, Lady Halcyon.”

“Just Hallie,” she said with a frown. “And I do not think there is anything in his gesture; he wishes me to be comfortable as I have lost everything.”

The maid closed the closet door and crossed over to the lounge area, sitting herself down on the couch beside her. “I am so sorry for your loss, my dear,” she said softly. “Please let me know if there is anything you need from me, anything at all. I cannot even begin to understand what you must be going through after such a devastation.”

Hallie nodded, forcing a small smile. “Thankyou Naramma; I truly appreciate everything that everyone is doing for me here,” she said. “Although I did tell the King that a room with a bed would have been more than ample.”

“Nonsense,” the maid scoffed as she poured a glass of fruit juice and handed it to her. “My Lord would not see you closed away in a room such as that. He would much prefer you to be comfortable and settled, with anything you require readily available for you.”

“I do not require much,” she replied. “Somewhere to sleep, something to eat.” She frowned. “How would I go about securing work?”

Naramma tilted her head to one side, a curious look on her face. “Why would you seek to work?” she asked.

“I do not wish to be indebted,” Hallie answered. “The King has done so much for me, and I wish to do something towards my keep.”

Her companion inhaled deeply, thinking things over. “What can you do? What areas are you gifted in?” she wanted to know.

“I can sew; I have been stitching since I was a young elfling,” she replied. “I can tailor clothing, do decorative stitching, like embroidery and such like. I can fix things, along the lines of general maintenance. You know, like woodwork? I had to maintain the upkeep of my home after my parents were killed, so I think I am reasonably efficient in that aspect.” She paused. “I can cook, I can do cleaning, oh…and I can do massage also. My mother taught me when my father used to come home from the farm tired and sore. I love animals, and I work well with them.”

“You seem to have a considerable number of talents,” Naramma said thoughtfully. “Leave it with me, my dear,” she said decidedly, snapping back to the present. “I shall take it upon myself to try and find something suitable for you to fill your days.”

Hallie smiled. “Thankyou,” she said.

The maid scoffed. “You have no need to thank me, Lady Hallie. It is truly a pleasure to serve you, and I sincerely mean that. Usually the guests that my Lord has are obnoxious, overbearing, demanding, rude…and the list could go on and on!”

She laughed. “They cannot be that bad, surely?”

“Oh you have no idea,” Naramma replied dryly, rising and crossing through to the bedroom, where she began to fold clothing. “The King has requested the seamstress he uses to meet with you tomorrow, and to measure you up for some dresses.”

“Oh,” she said, taken aback a little. “I really do need to have a job, in that case. I cannot keep taking from him.”

“He would not offer if it was not his wish,” the maid replied. “My Lord does nothing without due consideration and thought. And he always gets his own way.”

“Somehow, I have no problem believing that,” Hallie murmered. “I miss Legolas and Tauriel…I wish they were here.”

Naramma made a sympathetic clicking noise with her tongue. “They will return soon, my dear,” she said. “Once their mission is complete, they will be back. It is such a pity the messenger was too late in reaching Imladris.”

She shrugged. “They have something to do, so perhaps it was for the best,” she said. She wriggled on the couch, trying to scratch an itch on her back.

“Are you alright, Lady Hallie?” Naramma asked, frowning in concern.

“Yes, just a stubborn itch,” she replied. “I have had it often since I was healed.”

The maid smiled knowingly.

Hallie frowned. “That was a secretive smile,” she accused playfully. “What was that about?”

She merely shrugged, continuing her folding. “The true, deep elf-magic is gifted to only a few,” she said. “And those few are high-born ones.”

“I do not follow,” she said.

“I would think it is safe to say that you were healed by the King himself,” Naramma said, glancing at her as she worked. “I know of no other in the realm who has his abilities. He seldom uses them, only when needs must. I know he worked on Lord Legolas months back when he was shot by the guard, otherwise I do not recall the last time he healed someone. You are privileged, my dear.”

Hallie sat in stunned silence.

Thranduil hadn’t said anything about healing her; she was unsure if he’d even known much about her injuries and what had happened on the night of the blaze. If he had indeed worked on her, why had he not said anything?

“If you remember, the day after you were brought here, the King rested the following morning,” Naramma continued. “I think that speaks for itself – it must have been he who healed you. It drains him no end, and he urgently needs rest afterwards. It is very dangerous for him otherwise.”

“I did not know,” Hallie said.

“My Lord is a very closed, private person,” the maid told her. “He does not display his thoughts or emotions, and holds things deep within himself. Most of the time it is but a guessing game when it comes to what he is feeling or thinking. Even the Prince sometimes is unsure, and he knows his father better than anyone.”

“Legolas always speaks very highly of him,” she said.

“And he always will; they are very close,” her companion replied. “And very protective over each other. They are all each other has, and sometimes they are polar opposites in nature and how they do things, but the common ground is their love for each other.” She closed the door of the closet, concealing the clothing she had tidied away. “Do you wish for something to eat, while I am here? I can bring something to you, if you like.”

Hallie shook her head. “No, thankyou,” she responded. “I think I might take a walk into the gardens, just sit and enjoy the sunlight for some time.”

The maid smiled in approval. “Very good, Lady Hallie. Please let me know if there is anything you need.”

“I will, and thankyou,” she said, watching the servant disappear out of the room.

Her words remained with her.

*****

The sun was setting behind the trees, casting a warm orange glow on the grass Hallie sat on. A warm breeze played with the leaves on the trees which surrounded her, creating a soft rustling sound. The air was calm, serene, and peaceful.

A different sound of rustling made her look up, to see Thranduil crossing over the grass.

“I thought I might find you here,” he said, stopping beside her. He indicated the ground. “May I?”

“Of course,” she said.

He lowered himself to sit next to her.

“I have a question for you,” she murmered, her gaze drifting off into the distance.

“Ask me anything,” he told her.

She looked at him. “Did you heal me? The night of the fire, did you heal me?”

Astonished eyes met hers, and he took a few seconds to voice his response. “Why is it important? You are healed. Whoever did it matters not.”

“It matters to me,” she said softly, turning away again.

Silence.

“Yes.”

She looked back at him once more.

“I took everything away,” he said, gazing at the grass as he pulled a few blades free and shredded them. “The burns from the fire, and the scars from when…from when I punished you unjustly.”

“Then I owe you my thanks and my gratitude,” she said. “But why? Why did _you_ do the healing? I have heard it takes a lot out of you to do it, and it is something you very rarely do.”

He took a deep breath. “A few reasons,” he told her. “There is no other in this kingdom who has the ability to heal on the deep level that was needed to clear the burns. And I owed it to you.”

“More guilt,” she said softly.

“Yes. You cannot change that.” Ice blue eyes met hers briefly, before he looked away across the valley of trees. “You do not deserve to live your life bearing scars from something you should never have had to endure; both from the fire, and from my mistake.”

“The day I went into the dining hall with Legolas,” she said.

“What of it?” he wanted to know.

“You got up and left,” she said.

“Yes.”

She tilted her head to one side. “Why?” Curiosity was getting the better of her.

He sighed quietly. “You needed a meal, and you did not need the stress and tension that you would have suffered had I stayed,” he said softly. “That is why I left.”

“But it is your home, your dining hall,” she said.

“Nevertheless, I did what I considered to be the right thing so I would not cause you unnecessary anguish,” he replied. “I know you have not been eating the way you should, and you deserved to eat in peace.”

“That reminds me, I must remember to thank Legolas when he returns,” she murmered, her gaze lost on the distant tree line. “He has been sending food packages to my home. Or what _used_ to be my home.”

His silence drew her eyes back to him.

“What? I do not…oh my God…it was not Legolas, was it?” she gasped, knowing by the look on his face that she had made the wrong assumption. “It was _you?_ ”

His cheeks turned pink. “My son said you were missing meals so that Brialla could eat,” he said. “I was not going to allow that. She needed you, and you needed your strength to be there for her.” He glanced past her to the grave next to which she sat.

Hallie lowered her head, a little embarrassed. “I did not know,” she said. “Legolas may be my friend, but he had no right-“

“He told me during a rather heated exchange,” he interrupted. “He was trying to make me understand what an enormous error in judgement I had made; trying to force his point home. He succeeded. I had no idea the qualities of the person whose life I had tried to end.”

“I am nothing special,” she murmered.

“Do not under-sell yourself,” he said firmly. “How many elleths would devote themselves to raising their infant sibling under the circumstances you faced? How many deliberately refuse to eat so that the child may have a meal? How many close themselves off from available ellon because they are devoted to what they have chosen to spend their life doing with said child?”

She blinked, lost for an answer.

“I will tell you. Very few,” he said. He sighed. “Our kind have developed the undesirable trait of selfishness from our human counterparts; I see it and it saddens me. They turn their backs from things that in times past, they would not. Things have changed.”

“Nothing ever remains the same,” she said as she ran her hand over the top of Brialla’s grace. “No matter how much we wish it to.”

He picked up the sadness in her words. “If I could have saved your sister, I would have,” he said softly. “I promise you, I would have. But she had already passed by the time I found you.”

She nodded, wiping a stray tear away. “I know. I just did not want to accept it. I wanted to exchange my life for hers; to give her the life I have already lived. She deserved to live, she had so much in front of her.”

“As do you,” he told her. “Your current state of mind is something that also will not remain the same forever. Your grief will slowly lift, and you will begin to notice things again. Things you did not realise you were missing.” Ice blue eyes stared into hers. “It is the natural order of things in life.”

“It does not feel like it,” she said. “At this moment in time, I feel like I shall carry this grief and sorrow through my entire life.”

“I too have felt that way. That is how I know that it will slowly but surely lift, give you breathing space, allow you to function a little more as you used to,” he said. “Remember, I too have wallowed in the dark depths of grief, for hundreds and hundreds of years.”

She nodded her understanding. “I can only imagine what you have gone through.”

“My people wonder why I seem so cold and cruel; they do not realise what I have lived with for centuries. They do not understand.” Sad eyes held hers. “Grief can make you feel so alone. But you are not alone Hallie, do not ever feel that you are.”

“Thankyou,” she said quietly. “I appreciate knowing that someone understands. But you have a busy life; I cannot burden you with everything whenever the sorrow takes control.”

“Yes you can, and I will have you do just that,” he remarked. “An ear to listen costs nothing. Besides – we made a deal. Do not think I have forgotten. I forget nothing.”

A comfortable silence settled over them for a few minutes, the breeze gently rippling the grass. Brialla’s grave had been covered over with grassy turf and had small posies of flowers placed on top, and Hallie ran her hand over the small mound once more.

“I really should be heading back,” she murmered.

“You will be hungry,” he observed, rising to his feet and holding his hand out to help her to hers. “Will you join me for supper?”

“Yes, thankyou for the offer,” she replied as she stood, brushing her skirts down.

“You can tell me what your parents were like,” he said. “I am interested to know.”

She laughed. “An adorable couple with a wicked sense of humour and a deep, everlasting love for one another,” she replied, as they slowly walked back towards the palace.

*****

A week passed.

Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. “This is delicious,” he said, swallowing. “Inform Lartorion that I require a hundred of these before the next full moon. The Lords from neighbouring realms are meeting here and I will have these served as part of their meal.”

Dessata nodded, bowed, and swept out of the study, leaving her King alone.

He gazed down at the slice of pie she had brought to him, marvelling at the taste explosion he had experienced as he had tried it. Strawberries, apples, and spices of various flavours had merged together in a deep, crusty pastry, and the finished result had blown him away. His cook had not produced anything this tasty in a long time, and he was determined to have the pies for the upcoming meeting. The artistic presentation had surprised him too, with the pastry lattice criss-crossing over the dessert.

He pushed the plate aside, going back to his task. A letter to Lord Elrond was well underway, giving advice he had been asked for regarding Gollum’s escape and eventual recapture.

He lifted his quill to continue writing, and his mind drifted to Hallie.

He hadn’t seen her since the previous evening when they had been reading in the library, and he wondered where she was. Content in the knowledge that if something was wrong, one of his servants would undoubtedly inform him, he shook his head and concentrated on the letter.


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER EIGHT **

****

Hallie felt lost.

And that unnerved her immensely.

Thranduil had left the grounds with his guards the previous day, and she felt more alone than she was comfortable with. He had spoken with her briefly before departing, telling her he had business to attend to and would be gone for a couple of days. With the instructions that if she needed anything, she could rely on Naramma, he had left.

Immersing herself in her given task, she rolled her shoulders and tried to push thoughts of the King out of her mind. Naramma had stayed true to her word and arranged for her to work in the kitchens, knowing that Lartorion the cook needed all the help he could get in the busy environment. Thranduil had a habit of calling on him at any time, day or night, wanting whatever took his fancy at the time.

As she dipped the brush into the bucket of hot, soapy water, she leaned her hand on the stone floor and resumed scrubbing.

Still Thranduil occupied her mind.

Were her feelings returning?

The thought made her uncomfortable.

Despite having had a deep-seated fear of him after the incident in the dungeons, she had found herself being drawn to the cold, arrogant ruler of late. His compassion for her since wrongly punishing her had taken her by surprise, and ever since Brialla’s death he had made a very noticeable effort to support her and be there for her.

Whether she liked the fact or not, he was male, and she was female, and her attraction for him had steadily returned. Having long appreciated what a majestic, handsome specimen he was, she had deliberately refused to indulge in fantasies of any sort, knowing that he was stations above her and wouldn’t give her the time of day.

However, she had seen a side of him that few knew existed.

His caring, tender side had melted her heart, and she was reluctant to admit that her heart did indeed beat a little faster when around him, and a little harder. Any elleth’s would, she reasoned; he had _that_ kind of appeal. His arrogance was non-existent around her, his cold, harsh attitude having melted away in her presence.

Sighing to herself, she swapped the brush to her other hand as her wrist started to ache with the effort she was putting into scrubbing the stone.

“Can you not work faster?” the cook demanded, appearing behind her. “This floor should have been finished an hour ago.”

“It is a large floor,” she replied, not looking up. “I am working as quickly as I can.”

“It is not quickly enough,” he snapped. “When you have completed in here, you can clean out the store pantry. I want it cleaned and organised before supper.”

Her shoulders dropped. “Lartorion, that is impossible,” she said. “I will do my very best, but there is not enough time before supper.”

“You will do as I say!” he hissed, bending down so he was just inches from her. “Do not think that because the King has taken a liking to your blasted fruit pies that you can slack off. I will not tolerate laziness in my kitchens!”

“I am not lazy,” she protested. “You are asking too much in so little time.”

“You are mistaken; I am not asking,” he snarled. “Get it done.” He swirled round and stormed off, leaving her feeling disheartened.

She took a deep breath and went back to what she was doing.

*****

“I must confess, the thought of one of those strawberry and apple pies has been with me for some hours now,” Thranduil remarked, ducking under a low branch as he rode through the forest. “Perhaps that has been my push to return to the palace so quickly.”

“Negotiations did indeed go quicker than I had imagined, my Lord,” Mordil replied. “I should have known there was a reason as to why.” The guard grinned as he rode alongside the King.

“I must say, Lartorian has outdone himself with them,” Thranduil commented. “It has been many a decade since he created something which has captured my taste in such a manner.”

“My Lord, the pies are not Lartorian’s creation,” Mordil said. “They are Lady Hallie’s. She started making them last week when she started working in the kitchens.”

Thranduil’s head whipped around. “What? Why was I not informed of this?” he demanded, his eyebrows creasing down into a frown.

“My Lord, I assumed you were aware,” the guard replied hurriedly. “Lady Hallie began working for Lartorion just last week. She has been putting in a lot of hours in the kitchens, creating new dishes and tastes.”

He fumed inwardly. “I did wonder why my meals seemed more appealing than usual,” he said.

“Her cooking is well received by the guards and the servants alike,” Mordil said. “The lady truly has a magical touch in her cooking. Most of the staff are requesting her dishes over those of Lartorion’s.”

Thranduil said nothing, but urged his horse at a slightly faster pace through the woods. He was not happy in the slightest.

*****

“I will not tolerate your lack of effort!”

Hallie winced at the anger in Lartorion’s voice. “I am going as quickly as I can!” she insisted, scrubbing harder. “This floor has not been cleaned in months!”

“Do not answer me in such a tone!” he shouted, throwing the pot in his hands onto the worktop with a loud crash. “You get no special treatment here, no matter how the King regards you! You came from nothing, and you are _still_ nothing!”

She closed her eyes briefly, blocking out the hurt at his harsh words.

“You need not think you are special,” he hissed, appearing at her shoulder. “You are no more special than the women in the human settlements who congregate in bars to tempt the men. It would be foolish to think otherwise.”

“I have no illusions about myself,” she said, refusing to look up at him as he leaned over her. “I know what I am. Whatever you may think does not matter to me.”

His lips curled back in an angry sneer and he moved his foot.

Hallie squealed in pain as he stamped his weight down onto her hand which was against the floor supporting her weight. “Please, stop!” she cried. Her bones crunched painfully.

“In here, _I_ am your King, your ruler,” he said spitefully, his foot pressing harder against her hand.

She barely registered a faint swishing sound, and the pressure on her hand released instantly as Lartorion yelped in fright. Lifting her head, she saw a furious Thranduil throw him forcefully against the wall with one hand around his throat.

“In here, you are no-one’s King,” he snarled, turning and going down on one knee in front of her. Carefully lifting her hand, he examined it with the slightest of touches, but she winced as his fingertips ghosted fleetingly over her skin.

She jumped as he whipped his sword out without taking his eyes away from what he was doing, the point pressing against the cook’s throat.

“I did not give you permission to move,” he said as he gently passed his thumb over the back of her hand before releasing it. Rising to his feet, he towered over the elf he had against the wall. Gripping one of his hands, he squeezed hard, causing his to scream in pain.

Hallie gasped as she heard a distinct cracking noise; one, two, three.

“Three broken bones,” Thranduil growled. “One for each that you have given her.” He dropped his hand and lowered his sword. Stepping back, he called over his shoulder and two guards appeared. “Get this bullying monster out of my sight and into the dungeons,” he commanded.

They moved swiftly, gripping the flustered cook by each arm and escorting him out of the kitchens and up the stone steps.

Thranduil re-sheathed his sword and turned to Hallie, who hadn’t moved from kneeling on the floor. Cold ice blue eyes regarded her, his face an emotionless mask.

“I shall take you to have that tended to,” he said, extending a hand to her.

She took it, grateful for both his intervention and his help, and he led her up onto the main level then up a further floor to the healers.

He stood in stony silence, his arms folded, as one of the healers examined her injured hand.

“I would agree my Lord,” he said, looking up at his King. “Three broken bones. This will take time to heal properly. I will have to set the bones so that they fuse together correctly.”

He nodded once. “Do it.”

Hallie looked at the floor, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes. She could feel the tension radiating from him, and dreaded what he would have to say. Having been at the end of his fury once, she had no desire to go there again, and was inwardly terrified of what was to come.

Thranduil watched every move the healer made, applying a lotion onto her hand and then taping small wooden splints so her hand remained straightened.

“This will encourage the bones to knit together properly, my dear,” he told her, glancing at her as he worked. “I will give you some herbal tonic for the pain, but take no more than three times a day.”

She nodded, her fear robbing her of her ability to speak.

The King sensed her fear; it was almost touchable. He held a hand out to her as the healer moved away.

“Come,” he said. “I wish to discuss things with you.”

She silently slid from the edge of the bed she had been sitting on, and he placed his hand under her elbow as they left the healing rooms. Neither of them spoke as they followed the twisting corridors down to Thranduil’s chambers, where he opened the doors and ushered her inside.

“No-one will overhear our conversation here,” he said, closing them and walking past her to the lounge area. “Come.”

She swallowed as she walked behind him, her gaze drawn to his long hair flowing down his back. He gestured towards a comfortable couch and she sat, while he poured two glasses of wine and handed her one.

“I have several questions,” he said, lowering himself to sit across from her and crossing one long leg over the other. His cloak parted, revealing strong thighs, and she diverted her gaze. “But first of all there is something I require from you.”

She glanced back up at him.

“Lose your fear,” he said softly. “I can feel it. And you have no need for it.”

Again, she swallowed.

He took a sip of his wine. “Tell me why you started working in the kitchens,” he said.

“I wish to do something to contribute towards my keep,” she answered, her voice quieter than normal. “You have given me somewhere to stay, food, clothing…I wanted to be able to do something to repay what you have done.”

He blinked slowly. “Have I not told you that I do not require to be recompensed?”

“Yes,” she replied. “But I do not wish to take and not give. It is not in my nature.”

He nodded. “I can see that. And I understand it. Yet you did not tell me.”

“I apologise. I should have,” she said. She took a drink of her wine to steady her nerves a little. “I did not realise it would annoy you.”

“It does not,” he said after a second or two. “However…what annoys me is that you were prepared to take the abuse my cook was freely pushing onto you.”

“I…the kitchens are his domain. He has the final say in them,” she said.

He shook his head. “He does not. I do.”

“Oh.”

“I will not have you in a situation where you will be pushed around such as what I witnessed,” he informed her. “If it is your heart’s desire to work, I will find something for you to do. But I will _not_ tolerate what I saw downstairs. No ellon in this realm will treat you the way he did, and by the end of this day, every ellon will be aware.”

“It was not my wish to cause trouble,” she said.

“And you have not,” he replied calmly. “He has, and he will be punished accordingly. My next question. How long has he been treating you as such?”

She shook her head. “That is the first time he has been vicious,” she told him. “Before, it was just harsh words and comments, nothing I would concern myself with.”

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating whether or not she was being truthful, then deciding she was. “I placed an order for a hundred of the fruit pies,” he said, taking another drink. “You would not have been able to produce that amount without any assistance.”

“No,” she admitted, gazing down at her glass as she held it in her uninjured hand. “I was concerned I would not be able to meet the order. But I would have worked day and night to ensure that I did.”

He closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nose, pursing his mouth. Opening his eyes again, he stared at her. “I can see why my son is so protective of you,” he murmered eventually. “But I can also see that people can and do take advantage of your nature. That will not happen as long as you reside here. I wrongly assumed it was Lartorion who had produced the pies. I was unaware that you were working in the kitchens. Speaking of which…how did you acquire work down there?”

“I asked Naramma to help me find something,” she said. “Like I have told you, I do not wish to take and give nothing in return.”

Ice blue eyes bored into her soul. “It appears we are at similar places in our battle against what we believe,” he said thoughtfully. “I am determined to punish myself for what I did to you in the past, and you are determined to repay whatever good is shown in your favour.”

She shrugged, a small smile tugging at her mouth. “Perhaps there is no hope for us,” she said.

His eyebrows lifted briefly in acknowledgement of her observation. “I will find something for you to do if you truly wish to work,” he said. “But I will not have you toiling under such conditions, and for such long hours, do you understand? You are under no obligation whatsoever to work at all, but if you are determined enough I suppose you will find a way. I might as well help you to make sure you do not end up in a situation like today. However, you must rest your hand until the bones heal properly.”

“Yes,” she acknowledged regretfully. “I am afraid there is little I can do with my hand like this.”

“Do not concern yourself,” he said. “Time is of no importance. I much prefer to know you have healed before undertaking any tasks.” He tipped the glass of wine up to his mouth.

Hallie gazed at his full lips as he drank.

“You must be hungry,” he said, setting the glass back down again. “I assume you have not eaten?”

“No. I did not have a break earlier,” she told him.

“Why not?” he asked, with a deep frown.

“I had lots of work to do,” she said, and he smirked a little.

“I can wager that you did,” he said dryly. “Let us agree that the Lords’ meeting shall take place without the pies. It will not be the end of the world for them. There is plenty they can eat.”

“What are you going to do if you have imprisoned Lartorion?” she asked. “Or will you release him by the time the Lords arrive?”

He snorted. “Indeed I shall not,” he huffed. “I have others on staff who are able to prepare meals. His presence is neither required, not wanted. He will know the error of his ways in due time.”

She smiled at his un-kingly snort. “I dare say I am a little hungry,” she decided.

“Then we shall take care of that. I am hungry also, and I know there is a batch of fruit pies in those kitchens somewhere. I have an incredible sense of smell,” he explained at her questioning look, with a shrug. “Come with me. We shall behave like a pair of elflings and raid the kitchens.”

She laughed as she took a last drink of her wine, setting her glass down and accepting the hand he held out to help her to her feet, and following him from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER NINE **

****

The days rolled past.

Hallie’s hand healed quickly, and before she knew it, the splints were removed and she had practically full use of the appendage. Eager to do something to both fill her days and to make an effort into paying towards her keep, she began to badger Thranduil into finding something useful for her to do.

Being as protective of her as ever, he decided eventually to have her work with his seamstress, an older elf who was patient and kind, and he knew she would not have to tolerate being pushed around or spoken down to the way she had been while in the kitchens.

Lartorian remained in the dungeons, where he was quite content to keep him, and his job was quickly filled by another.

Thranduil spent much of his time discreetly observing Hallie from a distance, watching her interact with others while she worked or went about her day. Her compassionate, caring nature won her the hearts of everyone in the palace, as she often stopped whatever she was doing to lend a hand. No task seemed to be beneath her, or too much for her, and she applied herself full on with everything she undertook.

He noticed the couple of guards who vied for her attention, and was disturbed to find this annoyed him. Telling himself it was her business who she chose to court, he attempted to push aside his feelings of acute jealousy, but with little success. Rage burned deep in his gut every time he heard one of them tell her a joke or try to whisper something to her.

Ignoring what was going on around him, he immersed himself in the preparations for the imminent meeting with the visiting Lords, knowing the whole thing would tax his energy and patience.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hallie asked one evening.

They were in the library sorting through old maps, and Thranduil had been muttering and cursing softly under his breath.

He glanced up at her in surprise. “With the meeting? Alas, no. Unless you can think of a way to close off Mirkwood forest to their entry, they shall be here all too soon and I will have to tolerate their ramblings and drunken shenanigans.”

She grinned. “How long will they be here?”

“Too long,” he muttered. “Three days.”

“That is not a great deal of time,” she pointed out as she rolled a map and slid it into the space allotted. “A mere heartbeat.”

He grunted. “A thorn in my side,” he corrected. “I look forward to their departure, and they have not even arrived as yet.”

“It is a pity Legolas is not here to take some of the burden from you,” she remarked.

His face fell slightly, and she felt an instant pang of guilt.

“I received word from him this morning,” he told her. “Although I am still unaware of his whereabouts, it appears that he and Tauriel are closing in on recapturing the creature who managed to escape from Lord Elrond. They have joined with a group of humans who are also in search of the thing.”

“He will return as soon as he can, I am sure,” she said. “Does he know that I am here?”

He shook his head. “I thought it unwise to put any more stress on his shoulders,” he replied. “He is concentrating on the task at hand, and I feel he would be distracted, were he worrying about you at this point.”

“I tend to agree,” she said, nodding. “The two of them need to be safe while they are on this venture. If I have moved on before they return, I am sure they will find me.”

He frowned at her. “Why would you feel the need to move on? Do you not have everything you need at your disposal here?”

“Of course. But I cannot impose on your hospitality forever,” she told him. “I shall have to think about building my life back up at some point. I cannot live here forever.”

_I do not see why not,_ he thought to himself. “Nonsense,” he said instead. “There is no need for you to move on. You are welcome to remain here for as long as you wish. I should not have to say the obvious.”

_But you are affecting me in ways I am not comfortable with,_ she thought. “And again, I offer my thanks for your generosity and hospitality,” she said, keeping her inner thoughts to herself.

“And again, I tell you there is no need,” he responded. “Honestly Hallie, anyone would think you were a burden the way you speak.”

“Perhaps I feel like one,” she said, drawing him a sideways look. “Imagine yourself in my position.”

He frowned, trying to do as she had suggested, then shrugged. “It matters not,” he decided. “This is your home for as long as you wish. And what I say goes.” An arrogant toss of his head accompanied his last words.

She laughed, caught out by his sudden injection of dry humour, and the sound warmed his insides.

“Which reminds me,” she said. “Ellie wishes to meet with you tomorrow if you have time, to do a final fitting for the tunic you ordered.”

“Ellie?” he asked incredulously.

She smirked. “Ellianthe,” she replied. “I have a habit of shortening names.”

“A human trait,” he remarked.

“Yes,” she agreed. “My father had a few humans working on the farm when he was alive, and they always shortened names; I believe it made it easier for them to pronounce them. That is how Halcyon became Hallie.”

Ice blue eyes held hers. “Yet Halcyon is a more befitting name,” he said.

“Hallie suits me better,” she told him. “I prefer it.”

“Did you ever work on the farm?” he asked, handing her more scrolls to put away.

“Sometimes. I became far too attached to the animals though; my father would become irate because I grieved when they died,” she said with a smile. “My mother understood, as she was very similar-minded.”

“Nature is precious,” he said. “Most outside of our kind do not appreciate how much we need nature and all that she gives us.”

“Most do not appreciate anything life gives us,” she noted, a hint of sadness in her voice. “We take things for granted, and expect everything to be handed to us.”

“That is not the elvish way,” he told her, handing her the last scroll. “Perhaps you have spent too much time around humans.”

“Maybe,” she agreed. She turned and stepped down from the small stool she had been standing on, and he automatically placed his hand on her waist to steady her. “There is something I have been meaning to tell you.”

His eyebrows lifted slightly, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks as he withdrew his hand.

“The order for the strawberry and apple pies that you placed? It is almost fulfilled,” she said.

His eyes widened in surprise. “How did you manage that?” he asked, shocked. “It is too large an amount for one person to undertake! I said the meeting could proceed without the order.”

She grinned. “I have magical ways,” she quipped. “I have been working through the night preparing them. I only have six more left to bake, and they will be done by sunrise tomorrow.”

“Now I see how yourself and Tauriel have such a strong friendship,” he muttered. “Both of you are stubborn and determined creatures.”

She laughed. “One has to be to survive,” she said. “If you will allow, I can finish the final six before I meet with Ellie to do my duties in the morning.”

“If I will allow,” he grumbled. “I am sure what I would or would not allow on this matter would make no difference whatsoever; you appear to have this project well in hand.”

She tipped her head slightly in agreement. “I wish to go and check on one of the horses, do you mind? She gave birth this morning, and I would like to see how mother and baby are.”

“Of course you may,” he answered. “I assume the delivery went as planned?”

“Yes, the mother was fantastic,” she replied, turning and walking towards the library doorway. “And the foal is beautiful.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “I shall make time later to pay a visit to the newborn myself. In the meantime, do not allow the stable-hands to coerce you into doing their work…I see everything.”

She grinned. “I will not,” she said, disappearing out of the room.

Thranduil sighed softly.

*****

“My Lord, the oncoming storm is causing the animals deep distress,” Mordil announced, entering the King’s study in a rush. “The horses are unsettled and your elk is extremely restless.”

Thranduil rose from his seat, striding around the polished desk. “We shall move them closer to the palace,” he said, knowing the guard would follow him as he marched out of the room and along the corridor. “I will move the elk myself; he will not tolerate anyone else handling him.”

“Very good, my Lord,” Mordil replied.

Their heavy footsteps echoed along the stone passageway as they quickly headed down towards the courtyard doors.

Outside, the skies were heavy with thick, grey clouds, and a howling wind had picked up. Thunder rolled over the lands, and Thranduil’s eyes narrowed as he absorbed the thick, clammy atmosphere. Making his way directly to the stable that housed his elk, he stopped in amazement at the doorway.

Hallie stood inside next to the massive animal, her arm around his neck, talking softly to him. The beast’s head was low and tilted towards her, almost as though he was taking in every word she said.

No other had ever been able to approach him, save himself.

She glanced up, turning red instantly. “I apologise,” she said hurriedly. “He was distressed-“

“There is no need for apologies,” he interrupted, holding a hand up to stop her. “I am amazed he allowed you near him. This is something I have never borne witness to before.”

She smiled, running her hand down his head and his neck. “He is a beautiful animal.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “I intend to move him and the horses closer to the palace, where they will feel more settled.”

“I will help,” she said, and walked past him to exit the stable. “I will start moving the horses nearest the outer wall.”

He nodded. “Be careful.”

She left, and he turned to his elk, still amazed. Speaking softly in Sindarin, he took the halter and led him across the courtyard to stables right next to the palace walls, settling him inside one large enough to house him and his impressive antlers. By the time he went back outside, Hallie was walking towards him with two horses, talking to them to soothe them as the thunder was making both of them nervous.

“I will settle them,” he offered, taking their reins from her. “Would you go and fetch another? We will have to move them quickly; the storm is closing in at speed.”

“Of course,” she replied, and hurried back over to the stables she had left. Between them and the guards, they moved twenty seven animals in record time.

One of the goats was particularly distressed, and had broken away from her as she had taken him out of his shelter. Being more agile than she, he had hopped up onto the stone wall and bounced across several wooden rooftops, where he stamped his feet impatiently on top of one of the deserted stables.

Shaking her head, she scaled the wall and followed, determined to bring the stubborn but terrified animal back down to safety.

Thranduil caught a glimpse of her over his shoulder, and his jaw dropped. What on earth was she doing??

Lightning split the skies overhead, and heavy raindrops began to splatter against the ground.

He shouted to her, but his voice was lost in the roll of thunder that was loud enough to wake the dead. She didn’t hear him as she jumped across onto the roof next to her, landing with her knees bent. The goat moved further away.

Marching across the courtyard, he bellowed up at her, finally catching her attention.

“Hallie! Get down _now!_ ” he shouted angrily.

Casting a final glare in the animal’s direction, she reluctantly sat down and slid from the roof, landing on the ground below. The second her feet hit the dirt, lightning struck the wooden building, and an explosive boom echoed around the courtyard.

She froze as flames engulfed the stable, unable to move.

Memories of Brialla screaming in terror came flooding back to her. The stench of the orcs gathered outside. The blazing heat from the inferno that destroyed their home. The anguish at discovering her baby sister no longer breathed.

Her heart seemed to stop beating, and her lungs refused to take in air. Thick smoke rose from the structure, towering up into the sky.

She screamed as strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her, and she found herself crushed against Thranduil’s chest as he hurried back to the shelter of the palace with her. The guards in the hallways leapt aside as he marched along with her trembling body in his arms, sensing his anger and not wishing to become entangled in it.

He kicked open the first door he approached, settling her onto her feet as he booted it closed behind them.

She started to gasp, panic and terror finally taking hold. He gripped her upper arms, forcing her to look at him.

“Hallie, look at me,” he insisted. “Look at me! Breathe slowly. Focus on my voice. Look at me.”

She gulped in air, breathing too fast for his liking. Trembling violently in his hold, he knew she was reliving the day when the orcs had set fire to her home. Her eyes were huge with terror, and he knew she could not see him.

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest. “Listen to me,” he said. “Try to breathe slower. Forget what is happening outside, forget what you can see and feel. Listen to me.”

She panted hard as she tried to regulate her breathing, her heart hammering so hard he could feel it. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the words being whispered in her ear; soft, calming words that gave her something to focus on.

Eventually she calmed enough to breathe normally, her panic subsiding slowly.

Thranduil pulled back from her. “What were you doing, going up after that stupid animal?” he questioned.

“I wanted to bring him back down, to safety,” she answered, her voice low.

“You are more precious than an insane animal who had decided to risk the elements,” he told her. “I do not care about one dead goat. I care more about those who live under my roof.”

She nodded, closing her eyes again and taking several deep breaths. “I could hear Brialla screaming,” she whispered, opening them and looking up at him. “I could hear her.”

“I know,” he said softly.

Tears gathered in her deep blue eyes, and his heart twisted painfully. She bit her lip and turned away, making a fixed effort to control her emotions.

“Hallie,” he said gently, turning her back to face him. “It is alright to grieve. There is no law against that. There is no set time to heal from your loss.”

Her lower lip trembled as her tears overflowed, and he found himself crushing her against him again in a tight embrace as she broke. Sobs wracked her body as she held on to him with a death grip, terrified to let him go. He stood silently, letting her vent her grief that had been brought back to the surface unexpectedly.

Closing his eyes in an effort to conceal his own anguish at her shuddering cries, he tightened his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER TEN **

****

Thranduil agonised over Hallie for the remainder of the night.

The storm had raged on, destroying several of the stables where the animals had originally been housed. The guards and servants were instructed through Mordil not to attempt any salvaging of the stables; work would commence at first light if the storm had passed. The King didn’t want any of his people to be put at risk.

Hallie had cried her heart and soul out after he had taken her back inside, and he had been at a loss as to how to comfort her. Knowing there was nothing he could say to lift her grief, or to bring her baby sister back, he simply stayed with her until she appeared to calm a little, enough to move her to her own rooms. Instructing Naramma to remain with her overnight, he had eventually released her into the maid’s care and gone back to his own chambers.

Unable to sleep, he sat in the darkness next to the window, gazing out over the darkened skies.

He was in love with her.

*****

Hallie grew tired of Naramma’s non-stop chatter, and sent her away partway through the dark hours. Needing peace and to be alone, she sat up in bed with her knees pulled up, her arms wrapped around them. Thoughts of Brialla filtered through her mind, gradually being replaced by the memory of Thranduil’s strong arms around her, his heart beating rapidly under her ear, his warm chest that she had snuggled against.

Heat flushed her face.

Her feelings had returned, much deeper than a passing fantasy of a majestic King who occasionally passed her home while out with his guards.

This was love.

A deep, consuming love that was ripping at her heart and soul. Thranduil would never look at her that way, she was certain of this. She reminded herself that he had viciously whipped her until she had been close to death, but her logical mind threw his reasons at her. One side of her mind argued with the other, telling her he was lavishing her with so much care through guilt. The other side hit back with the fact that he hadn’t needed to rescue her from the burning house the day the orcs had attacked. On seeing her, he could have turned tail and left her to perish.

But he hadn’t.

She tossed the blankets aside and leapt out of bed, wandering over to the balcony and resting her forearms against it as she stared out into the darkness.

Unknown to her, Thranduil saw her from his position next to his window.

The wind whipped around her, flattening her sleeping gown tightly against her body and revealing her curves. He swallowed, feeling a distinct stirring between his legs. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he stood up and went back through to his bedroom, where he threw himself unceremoniously onto the bed.

She didn’t need his emotions or affections, she only needed shelter and safety until she sorted her life out. And once his son returned from his mission, she would undoubtedly move on.

*****

He avoided her over the next few days.

Hallie wondered if she had done something to anger him, perhaps climbing up onto the roof to rescue the stubborn goat. But he had been gentle and reassuring with her afterwards as she had faced her demons, and truly didn’t believe that was the root of the problem.

Naramma had other ideas.

So did Ellie the seamstress.

“Far be it from me to gossip about our King,” the older elf said, her needle flying through the fabric she was working on. “But I have never seen him so attentive to another being, apart from the Prince.”

“I can say likewise,” Naramma agreed. “You have won a special place in my Lord’s heart, Lady Hallie.”

Hallie rolled her eyes. “I sincerely doubt it,” she said dryly. “He has much more important things to contend with. I am sure he has no time for fleeting fancies for a lowly elleth like myself.”

“Now you stop that,” Ellie snapped, dumping her sewing onto her lap. “I will have no talk like that. You are worth more than you give yourself credit for. And the King sees it also, else he would not spend so much time with you.”

The maid nodded. “Yes. How do you feel about him?”

Hallie blushed furiously, and her two companions laughed.

“I think our Lady is in love,” Naramma teased. “And what a specimen to be in love with!”

“Yes, an unobtainable one,” Hallie said sharply. “Honestly, I do not have such feelings.” Her thumping heart told her otherwise. “My intention is to wait until the Prince returns home, then sort myself out. I had a life once, and I must rebuild it.”

Naramma frowned. “Why would you wish to leave the palace?” she questioned. “Everything you could ever wish for is here, my Lady.”

Hallie didn’t answer for a few moments. “Perhaps it is not,” she said eventually, a hint of sadness in her voice. “Perhaps I long for something I can never have.”

The two other elves glanced at each other.

“You cannot think like that, my dear,” Ellie told her comfortingly. “What lies in your future will not be avoided or walked past.”

She sniffed. “I do not know. I feel like…I feel like I have nothing to aspire to, nothing to look forward to. A love like that could and would have pulled me through everything I have been through, but I know it is not meant to be.”

“No, no, that is not the way to look at it, Lady Hallie,” Naramma said in despair, gripping her hands. “The love you feel is the most magical feeling in the world, you will never feel anything like it once your heart and soul have committed to him.”

“That is what is wrong,” she said. “My heart and soul have already committed to him, yet it will never be returned.”

“Nonsense,” Ellie objected. “You cannot see that far into the future.”

“Be realistic,” Hallie said. “The chances are less than minimal. I find myself looking forward to leaving, even though I have enjoyed my time here.”

Thranduil, who had been passing by and overheard part of the conversation, felt his spirits drop rapidly. Having heard from when she said her intentions were to wait until Legolas returned, his heart thumped hard in his chest.

She had already given her heart and soul to someone.

He was too late.

Turning away from the doorway, he swept back in the direction he’d come from.

*****

Thranduil left the palace with a group of guards, heading for a meeting with the men in Lake Town. He hadn’t spoken to or seen Hallie before leaving, and his heart was heavy as he made the journey to the remote destination. She filled his mind and consumed his soul, and he was powerless to stop it. Every waking moment was filled with thoughts of her, and every sleeping moment was filled with dreams.

Restless and needing to clear his mind, he brought the meeting forwards and wasted no time in leaving his realm.

Hallie was convinced she had done something major to upset him. His silence was unsettling, and when Naramma informed her of his departure, her heart fell further.

“What have I done, Naramma?” she asked forlornly. “The King has not spoken to me since the day of the storm.”

The maid took a deep breath. “I do not know, sweet child,” she replied. “But I sense my Lord is deeply unhappy of late; the reason for which I do not know. All will become clear through time, I am sure of this.”

Hallie looked away, fighting the bite of unshed tears. “I feel I have severely upset him.”

“I do not think so,” the maid said. “My feeling is that something very deep is troubling him, perhaps something he cannot talk about.”

“I have to think about leaving,” she decided with determination, swinging her feet down from the bed where she had been lying. “I cannot cope anymore.”

“Lady Hallie, the King will be most upset if he returns and finds you have gone,” Naramma gasped.

“He will not notice,” she replied. She crossed the room and gazed out over the trees.

“He will notice. And he will be angry, angry that no one stopped you, angry that you did not tell him of your intentions,” the maid said. “I have served the King for hundreds of years my Lady, and I know him reasonably well. He holds things close and does not talk freely of his thoughts. You are the only one I have seen him be so open with, save for Prince Legolas. I have told you this before.”

“I miss Legolas and Tauriel so much,” she said on a sigh. “I wish they were here.”

A gentle hand touched her arm. “They will return as soon as they are able,” she smiled. “Please let me help you in the meantime. At least stay until the King returns, and talk it over with him. I do not wish to see either of you upset any further than you already are.”

Hallie inhaled through her nose as she turned and looked at the elf, weighing up her options. “I suppose I have nowhere else to go at this moment in time,” she admitted. “I have no choice but to stay.”

Naramma smiled warmly. “Then this is good news,” she said.

A sudden blasting of a horn interrupted the conversation between the pair.

“That is not good,” the maid gasped. “That horn is used only when injured guards are returning and need urgent help. The only ones who are not in the grounds are those accompanying the King.”

Hallie whipped round and sped across the room, throwing open the door and tearing down the hallway, with Naramma at her back. Guards and servants all headed in the same direction. Bursting out through the side door to the stables, she came to a sudden halt, causing her maid to crash into her back.

Thranduil and his guards were crossing the bridge to the main gates, and she could see blood on him. Ignoring Naramma’s shouts behind her, she took off at a sprint towards them.

The guards who had reacted to the sound of the horn were rushing after her, intent on assisting their fellow soldiers. Some of those on horseback were severely wounded, clutching their reins as though they were their only life-line.

Hallie headed straight for Thranduil.

Blood was smeared across his cheek and down his neck, and she could make out a slash across his upper arm.

“What happened?” she cried, as he swung himself down from his horse.

“Orcs,” he gasped. He waved the accompanying guards away as they approached. “See to the others,” he instructed. “I require no attention.” His pain could be heard in his voice.

Hallie snorted. “Yes you do,” she retorted, taking his uninjured arm and almost dragging him towards the palace. “How long have you been bleeding? Are your wounds infected?”

“Not long, and no, I do not think so,” he replied, wincing as she hurried him along. “My guards need attention; I will be alright.”

“And your other guards will attend to them,” she snapped. “You cannot ignore this. I will take care of it.”

Leading him into the palace and taking him to his chambers, she sat him down on the edge of his bed and dragged a chair over, before fetching a bowl of warm water and some clean cloths. She sat down in front of him, peeling his tunic from him.

“Sorry,” she whispered, glancing at him in alarm as he cringed.

“It is alright,” he ground out. “The sword must have gone deeper than I thought.”

Blood poured from the wound as he moved, and she quickly pressed a cloth against it. “Tell me what happened,” she said.

“We were heading back from Lake Town,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back a little in an attempt to block out the pain. “We were more than halfway through Mirkwood and were ambushed by a group of orcs.”

“Any losses?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Not on our side,” he answered.

“Hold that,” she instructed, pressing his free hand over the cloth. She dipped a fresh piece of fabric into the water, wrung it out and gently wiped the blood away from his face and neck.

He swallowed, trying to remain unaffected at her nearness.

“I assume this is not your blood,” she murmered. “You have no wounds to account for this.”

“No, you are right,” he said. “One of my guards took an arrow for me. It is his blood.”

She didn’t answer, concentrating instead on cleaning him. His eyes watched her as she worked, hypnotised by her. He had only been gone a few days and nights, but he had sorely missed her.

Turning her attention back to his arm, she removed his hand and lifted the cloth. The bleeding had eased a little, enough for her to stitch the deep slash.

“This will hurt,” she told him, fetching the required equipment. Her eyes met his, and her heart missed a beat. When he didn’t reply, she squared her shoulders and began to work on closing the wound.

Truth be told, she was having trouble focusing on the task at hand with him sitting inches in front of her, shirtless. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, his long hair swept down over strong shoulders, and his toned stomach muscles flexed every time he twitched with pain.

No being should _ever_ have such an effect on her.

“Has anything interesting happened in my absence?” he asked, breaking the long silence.

She shook her head. “No. Only the drama that you bring home.” A quick smile accompanied her words as she glanced from his arm to his eyes, and back again.

“So you regard here as home,” he said, his voice quiet.

She stilled for a second, before resuming her task. “For now.”

His chest rose as he took a deep breath.

_Damn,_ she thought.

“You seem hasty to leave,” he murmered.

“Not particularly,” she replied, darting a glance at him.

He lifted one eyebrow and stared at her. “I am getting the feeling that you are unsettled,” he remarked.

She tied off the thread and snapped it, dropping the needle into an empty bowl to wash, and cleaned her hands in fresh water. Lifting a bandage, she wound it around his arm and tied it, securing the stitched area. “I give you no reason to think such thoughts,” she said eventually.

Ice blue eyes gazed into hers.

“There does not seem to be any infection in your arm,” she said, pushing herself up from the chair.

He moved like lightning, gripping her arms. “Tell me what troubles you,” he said.

“Nothing,” she replied.

“You cannot tell me untruths. I can read your eyes,” he told her. His strong fingers flexed on her wrists, and he felt the hammering of her pulse through the sensitive flesh. “Your heart beats for someone.”

“Yes,” she whispered. “But it will never be.”

Yanking herself free, she turned and left his chambers, the door bouncing closed behind her. Thranduil remained where he was, closing his eyes as anguish and loneliness swept over him.


	11. Chapter 11

** CHAPTER ELEVEN **

****

It was Hallie’s turn to avoid Thranduil.

Following Naramma through the massive double doorway carrying a large silver platter loaded with fruit, she made her way towards the long row of tables set up in preparation for dinner. She set the heavy platter down, and turned, smoothing her hands down the front of her skirts. Her eyes lifted and briefly met the King’s, but looked away again just as quickly.

She gasped as an arm shot around her stomach and dragged her backwards, and she found herself sitting on a pair of legs.

“Well well, the King certainly keeps his servants hidden if they are beautiful,” a voice purred.

She wriggled against the arm that tightened around her. “Let me go!” she snapped.

“I rather think I would prefer to feast on you, than the dinner that will be arriving soon,” the elf said, drawing a few laughs from those seated close by.

Hallie started to panic, unable to free herself.

“Unhand her.”

The deep, velvet voice was loaded with carefully controlled rage, and she looked up to see Thranduil standing in front of them.

“It is but a little fun,” her captor laughed, slowly releasing his arm.

“It is not fun when the lady demands to be released, yet you do not comply,” he said. “I shall have your head if you lay one solitary finger on her again, or any of my staff. Do I make myself clear?”

“What has happened to your sense of humour, my Lord?” the elf asked, an irate tone in his words.

“It has disappeared, along with your manners,” Thranduil retorted, holding a hand out to Hallie. “Come, my Lady. You do not need to be around such boorish behaviour.”

She took his hand and he pulled gently, easing her to her feet. Sliding his other arm around her waist, he turned her away from the group and walked her across the hall.

“Are you alright?” he asked, stopping at his seat and handing her his glass of wine. “I apologise for his lack of civilised behaviour. It seems he has spent far too much time away from our kind.”

“I am fine,” she assured him, taking a sip of the sweet liquid. “I just did not expect to be hauled down like that.”

“If he touches you again, I will take his head clean off,” he said. “I will not tolerate such behaviour towards the females in my kingdom.”

“Thankyou,” she said, setting the glass down on the table. “I should be getting back to my tasks.”

He frowned. “What tasks have you taken on?” he wanted to know.

“I am helping Naramma and some of the servants prepare for the meal this evening,” she replied.

He stared into her eyes for a few moments, and she read several distinct changes in the ice blue depths. “Do not overtax yourself,” he said finally, breaking the look. “I assume you will be attending the meal?”

“Yes, I probably will,” she answered, forcing a smile.

He watched her as she made her way between the congregated Lords who had arrived for the few days, smiling politely and exchanging greetings with those who acknowledged her and spoke to her. Fury and jealousy boiled in his heart at the thought of how the other elf had grabbed her and sat her down on his lap. No-one was allowed to touch her like that. No-one.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and lifted the wine glass, his gaze drawn to the edge where her mouth had touched it.

*****

Hallie sighed as she handed the last plate of cold meats to the servant, turning away and rolling her stiff shoulders. She made her way through the kitchens in the general direction of the group of elleths gathered by the doorway.

“Well, her dress is absolutely beautiful,” one of them was saying. “I have never seen such art in creating a gown like it! It is simply breathtaking.”

“Do you think it will do the job it was designed for?” another asked with a giggle.

“Oh I do not know…there are two potential choices for the King,” the first one replied.

“But who is the most beautiful?” a third asked eagerly. “What do the two of them look like?”

“Stunning,” the first answered immediately. “Both are really slim and petite, and they both have the longest, curliest blond hair you can imagine. One has gorgeous dark green eyes, and the other has large deep brown ones.”

“I am sure the King will be spoiled for choice for which to claim as his bride,” the second elleth remarked. “Perhaps he will court both for a while until he decides.”

The group burst into a fit of child-like giggles, and Hallie walked past.

Her heart was breaking.

There was no way she was going to attend dinner and watch these beautiful women fawn over him in an effort to gain his affections. The very thought made her feel sick, and she knew she couldn’t face pretending there was nothing wrong when all she wanted to do was curl up into a corner and cry.

The proof that her feelings were unrequited had just been sat right in front of her. Caring towards her though he might be, Thranduil had no romantic interest in her, and was seeking a wife and mate to share his life and his bed with. Knowing she would never have what it would take to catch his eye or capture his affections, she decided to rest in her room for a while.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was vexed.

Two elleths were dressed in ridiculous gowns not fit for the Lords’ meeting, having travelled with their kin, obviously trying their best to get his attention. He was tired of their whining voices, the fluttering of eyelashes, and the prominent pushing of cleavage in his direction. On top of that, a few of the Lords had taken it upon themselves to berate loudly that he needed a wife at his side to rule his kingdom.

A wife.

He needed one of those two empty-headed simpletons like he needed a dose of fleas. Their non-stop high-pitched whine was grating on his nerves, and his ears were beginning to hurt. They chattered on incessantly, both vying for his attention and draping themselves over him at every opportunity.

Making polite excuses, he finally had enough and pushed himself to his feet, dislodging the elvish attachments he seemed to have acquired. Marching from the hall, he barked at the guards near the door to give him some space and privacy. He wanted time alone, away from the constant flirting and suggestive touches.

It was not their touch he craved.

It was Hallie’s.

Having kept his distance from her over recent times, he found he missed the sound of her voice, her laughter, her loving personality that seemed to melt hearts wherever she went. The day she had stitched his wound had been torture for him; he had been longing to drag her into his arms.

But her heart was beating for another.

Despair washed over him in waves, dragging his mood lower. He swiftly followed the twisting paths through the palace and found himself out in the cool night air, where he stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to clear his mind.

His eyes opened again as he picked up the faint sound of sobbing.

Frowning, he stepped onto the soft grass and followed the noise, audible only to his sharp elvish hearing. Someone was upset enough to be crying, and it troubled him.

He rounded the corner and came to a sudden halt.

Hallie sat curled up on the bench in the darkness, with only the moonlight illuminating her form.

He would know her anywhere. She had haunted him enough over recent weeks.

His heart thumped hard in his chest as he stood gazing at her, his heart torn as to whether to comfort her or not. Maybe she was crying over her sister, or maybe she was crying over the one she loved.

Perhaps his comfort would not be welcomed.

Taking a step forward, he abruptly halted as another figure appeared from the other direction. He fell back into the shadows, observing.

Mordil, his personal guard, crouched down next to her and spoke quietly. His words were too low for Thranduil to pick up, but his heart sunk further as he watched him put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Stepping backwards, he silently disappeared.

*****

Less than an hour later, he was restlessly pacing the floor of his chambers, his hands behind his back. His mind was charging ahead at full speed, wondering if Mordil had taken Hallie back to her rooms.

Was the guard there with her? Was he comforting her? Were they in bed together?

Anger burned through his soul.

Mordil wasn’t anywhere near good enough for her. He couldn’t provide for her like he himself would be able to. He couldn’t give her a title, or endless amounts of wealth.

He couldn’t love her the way Thranduil did.

A timid knock at the door halted his continual pacing.

“Enter,” he commanded.

The door opened to reveal one of the elleths who had been trying to gain his affections over dinner. He couldn’t even remember her name, and had no desire to.

“I was concerned when you left dinner so suddenly,” she purred, sashaying towards him. “I thought perhaps you were feeling unwell.”

“No, I feel fine,” he replied, turning from her.

She moved to stand before him, sliding her hands up over his chest. “You certainly feel fine to me,” she murmered with a smile.

He gazed down at her, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

*****

“My Lady, it distresses me to see you so upset,” Mordil said, casting a worried glance towards Hallie as he escorted her through the halls.

“I am sorry if I bring you such worry,” she said, sniffing and wiping her nose with the handkerchief he had given her. “It was not my intention to worry anyone.”

“My concern lies with what is causing you such upset,” he said. “Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?”

She shook her head. “No, but thankyou for your kindness. I will be alright. Perhaps I just need some space away from here, away from everyone and everything.”

His brows came down in a frown. “My Lord Thranduil would be most grieved if he thought you were unhappy,” he told her. “Have you spoken to him regarding whatever is troubling you?”

“No. He has been more than kind to me already, I do not wish to speak to anyone of this,” she answered. “I am best dealing with it myself.”

“As you wish, my Lady,” he said with a nod. “But if you feel you need someone to talk to, please do not hesitate. I am always around the palace somewhere.”

She forced a smile. “Thankyou.”

“You are welcome, my Lady,” he replied, opening the door to her chambers. “I hope you find peace and have a pleasant night.” He could see the sadness in the smile that she had given him.

She went inside, and he closed the door, taking a deep breath as he turned back along the corridor. He contemplated whether to alert the King or not, finally deciding that after he had left dinner without warning that it would be best not to disturb him.

*****

Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned his head back, the elleth’s mouth pressing soft kisses down his neck. Her lips felt warm, her tongue darting out to flick against his skin. He inhaled deeply through his nose, as her wandering hands made his heart pound harder. Her body was pressed flush against his, her full breasts pushed against him. Her hands trailed down his arms and around his waist, circling round to his back and up the strong muscles that were hidden under his cloak.

Feeling them wander down to the curve of his backside, the throbbing in between his legs increased.

Her mouth moved lower, kissing down the flesh of his chest as his tunic was parted to halfway down.

The throbbing intensified.

“More, Hallie,” he murmered.

The elleth froze. “What?” she demanded, pulling back to glare at him. “ _Hallie?_ That miserable wretch who served dinner?” Her voice rose incredulously. “That lowly _servant?!”_

He snapped back to reality, his cold stare fixing onto her face which was flushed red in fury. “You may take your leave,” he snapped, turning from her.

She grabbed hold of him, making a reach for the erection that fought to be free of the confines of his leggings, but he stepped aside.

“Do _not_ touch what is not intended for you,” he snarled. “Get out of my chambers, or I will have you taken to the dungeons.”

Her face changed to take on a look of dismay. “But…but my Lord,” she stammered.

“Leave,” he demanded, turning his back to her.

She remained where she was for a second or two, before flouncing out and slamming the door with force. Storming along the hallway, she came face to face with Hallie, who had left her room to go in search of something to eat, having missed dinner.

“Well, I do hope you are happy with yourself!” the smaller elleth hissed as she stormed past.

Hallie turned, her mouth open, and watched her march along the hall and out of sight. Turning back, she realised the only place the elleth could have been was Thranduil’s chambers.

Tears welled in her eyes again, and she swiped at them impatiently. She was tired of crying over what she could never have, and tired of feeling worn down. Moving with determined steps, she strode onwards, making her way to the kitchen to seek out some leftovers.

*****

Thranduil raked his hands through his hair, throwing his weight down onto the edge of the bed. His body screamed for release, yet his mind couldn’t have been less interested. He burned for the one he could never have, and anything less would be insufficient.

Knowing she would never give him the time of day after what he had done to her in the past, he threw himself backwards to lie down, staring up at the roof in despair. He didn’t need this. He didn’t want this. He wanted his organised life back, the one where he kept everyone at arm’s length and closed himself off to all feelings and emotions.

Life was simpler.

But his heart wasn’t playing that particular game.

It was pounding hard for Hallie, every beat reminding him of how much he needed her, how much he desired her, how much he loved her.

And it hurt.

He hauled himself back up again, rising to his feet and reaching the decision that the only conclusion to help his state of mind was to get mind-numbingly drunk. Leaving his chambers, he marched down towards the wine cellar in pursuit of a strong wine. Striding into the kitchens, he stopped short as he came upon Hallie, sitting at the work bench, an uneaten sandwich before her.

Bloodshot eyes lifted to his, and darted away again.

He swallowed. “You did not attend dinner,” he said, forcing the words out.

“No. I wished to be alone,” she replied.

He looked around, searching in his mind for something to say. “You have not eaten?”

“No.”

He chewed the corner of his mouth for a few seconds, before continuing down to the cellar, which lay to the rear of the kitchen space. Emerging after a couple of minutes, he brandished a bottle of expensive wine. “Would you care to join me?” he asked.

“Thankyou, but no,” she said. “Alcohol is the last thing I need. You enjoy it.”

He slammed the bottle down onto the bench, making her jump. “What have I done, Hallie? What has brought this sudden change in you?” He rested closed fists on the wooden surface.

“Nothing,” she said defensively. “Why would you think that?”

“I saw you crying earlier this night,” he said. “Yet you did not come to me.”

“Why would I?” she demanded.

“We made a deal,” he reminded her.

“Then I release you from your side of the deal,” she said coldly, turning her gaze back to the sandwich.

His eyebrows rose. “What?”

“I said-“

“I know what you said!” he said angrily. “I am asking why!”

“You did not say _why,_ you said _what,_ ” she shot back.

“I know what I said,” he snapped. “I want to know what you are talking about, releasing me from my side of the deal. What has got into you?”

“Not a thing!” she retorted. “I have other things going on in my life, as do you.”

He blinked, shaking his head as if to clear it. “I know not what you speak of.”

She scoffed humourlessly. “Do not waste your time trying to fix my life,” she said. “Go back to your elleth.”

“What elleth?” he asked incredulously.

“Your choice of wife,” she snapped, standing up. “I have heard enough. I am tired, and am going to bed.”

“Explain yourself,” he said, gripping her wrist as she walked past him. “I have not taken _any_ elleth as a wife!”

“It is but a matter of time, is it not?” she cried, her anger getting the better of her. Angry at him choosing between two females as though he was picking what to wear, and anger at her being so upset over the whole horrible situation. “Everyone is talking about it, placing wagers on which one you will choose! Perhaps I should wager too, as I appear to have inside information, having seen one of them leave your chambers!”

“Nothing happened!” he shouted. “How could it, when all that haunts my dreams, when all I can think about and want is you?!”


	12. Chapter 12

** CHAPTER TWELVE **

****

Hallie gaped at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

He released her wrist and stepped back, lowering his gaze to the floor, mortified. “I apologise,” he said. “I spoke out of turn.”

She didn’t reply, her heart was thumping so hard it was painful.

He swiped the bottle from the bench. “I shall leave,” he muttered, striding past her.

She grabbed his arm, hauling him round to face her. “You cannot say something like that, then just walk away!” she gasped.

Sad blue eyes gazed at her, emotions so clear in the depths. “I am sorry…I should not have said it,” he whispered, pulling free and walking towards the kitchen door.

“Thranduil, wait!” she called.

He stopped, but didn’t turn. “Follow your heart,” he whispered. “Go after the one it beats for.”

“How can I, when he is determined to walk away from me?” she cried.

He whirled back to face her. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe, tears running down her cheeks. His own breathing became laboured as he registered what she had said.

Taking a cautious step towards her, he dared not look away from her eyes. “What do you speak of?” he whispered. Half of him dreaded her reply, the other half desperately needed to hear what he thought she had said.

She gulped in a breath of air, her whole body trembling slightly. She shook her head. “I cannot follow the one my heart beats for if he chooses to ignore me and walk away from me,” she said brokenly.

He stopped right in front of her, so close, she had to tilt her head back to look up at him towering over her. His eyes were unreadable, the expression on his face tailored to hide his inner thoughts.

The bottle slipped from his grasp and smashed against the stone floor as he lifted both hands, cupping her face. Gazing down at her, he searched her eyes, desperately looking for confirmation that she shared his feelings.

“What are you saying, Hallie?” he asked, his voice pleading.

She swallowed. “I…I…” she stammered.

“Tell me,” he whispered urgently. “Tell me.”

Tears slid down her cheeks, over the heels of his hands, which cupped her jaw. “I love you,” she whispered shakily.

His breath left his body with a _whoosh_ at her words, and he gasped to breathe more air in. “Hallie…Hallie…”

Lowering his head, he softly touched his mouth to hers, tentative and unsure, the feel of her soft lips against his igniting bursts of flame through his bloodstream. She tipped her head back slightly, silently encouraging him, her hands gripping his wrists as he held her cheeks. His pulse thundered under her touch.

Moving his hands down from her face, he slid them around her waist, crushing her body against his as she opened her mouth into his kiss.

Animal instinct took over.

Swiftly lifting her, he sat her up on a nearby shelving unit, pushing in between her thighs and moulding her form to his. His hands roamed over her, hungry in their quest to feel her, to touch her. Her arms wound up around his neck as she tugged him closer, returning his kiss with equal passion. She tangled her fingers in his hair, panting and gasping as his mouth devoured hers. His tongue demanded entry, which she instantly allowed. A deep moan came from her as he explored her, twisting and turning to deepen the kiss as much as possible. She clung to him as though he was the only being in the world, determined never to let him go.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he panted hard as she kissed her way down his throat. He squeezed his eyes closed, ignoring the floor tilting beneath his feet as the room spun around him. Her mouth dropped soft kisses down in between the edges of his tunic, her fingers releasing their gip in his hair to part the fabric further, exposing more of his chest for her to explore.

His hands roamed restlessly up and down her back, along her sides, back up to her shoulders and down her arms, where he tugged her wrists. Opening his eyes again, he tipped his head forwards and gazed down at her through glazed, unfocused eyes. “This is not the place to do this,” he whispered hoarsely. “You are a lady, and I will not do this up on a shelf.”

“I do not care,” she murmered, chasing his mouth and capturing it in another heated kiss. “I have waited for you for so long…”

Lust fired through his body at an alarming rate, and he found his hands wandering of their own accord up under the hem of her tunic, caressing the warm, soft skin of her lower back. She whimpered with need, arching closer to him. His large hands spread across her waist, pulling her to the edge of the shelf.

“I need you,” he whispered, feathering kisses along her cheek and down her neck. “I need you so much, Hallie…God, I _need_ you…”

Frantic fingers undid the front of his tunic, tugging the expensive cloth aside as she ran her hands down his chest to his flat, toned abdomen. He sucked air in through his teeth, the flames blazing hotter at her touch. He felt her tugging at the lacings on his leggings, undoing them and pulling the stretchy material down to release him.

He cried out in passion as she closed her hand around the solid length of his erection, thrusting his hips towards her. Tightening her hold, she began to work him up and down as she tugged his head down to kiss him again, her mouth crushing against his with a hunger like she had never known before. Sweeping her tongue inside, she bucked towards him as his hands lifted to caress her breasts, her nipples hard, sensitive and begging for his touch. A strangled moan sounded from her as he ripped the front of her clothing, baring her flesh to his touch. Her thumb swept over the top of his member, wet with pre-come that leaked from him, and his body shuddered in response.

He cursed and swore under his breath, reluctantly and painfully pulling back from her and her teasing, sensual touch. “Not here, my love,” he whispered, in between kisses. “I desire you more than anything in my life, but I will not take you down here on a filthy, dusty shelf.” More kisses. “I wish to lay you on my bed and take my time exploring your body, kissing you…teasing you…licking every part of you…” More kisses. “…making you scream my name…” More kisses.

Strong hands lifted her down from the shelf, pulling her top back over her chest. He adjusted his clothing, then pressed his mouth to hers once more in a desperate kiss, panting as he pulled back and gripped her hand in his. He led her from the kitchens and up the stone steps. She hurried along at his side, her body in a mess after what he’d done to her.

Elbowing open the doors to his chambers, he pulled her inside and slammed them closed, locking them. She fell into his arms as they picked up where they had left off, pulling clothing from each other in a desperate need for one another. Kissing her with a bruising passion, he backed her towards the bed, the two of them falling down onto the soft blankets.

“Take this off,” she grumbled, trying to wrestle his tunic down his arms.

He complied, lifting himself and sitting on his heels. The garment was shrugged off his arms in a heartbeat, and her breathing faltered at the glorious sight of him, half naked, his leggings undone, his erection straining to be free. She sat up, tugging his waistband and pulling him down to her, her parted lips pressing against his. The rumble he made in response vibrated into her body as he pushed her down onto her back again, rolling over so she sat astride him.

He gripped the hem of her tunic and yanked it up, breaking the kiss to lift it over her head and heaving it to one side. Claiming her mouth again, his hands explored her upper body, caressing and following the soft curves he had exposed. She moaned into him as his hands covered both breasts, gently squeezing and teasing. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples and she rocked her hips against his.

Pulling back from her a little, he panted hard as he gazed up at her, the flickering candle light reflected in the depths of her eyes. Seconds ticked past, the two of them simply staring into each other’s eyes, then he wound a hand through her hair and tugged her back down to reclaim her mouth once more. Hungry kisses followed; teasing, biting, and licking as they sought to consume one another.

She lifted her hips slightly as she felt his hands tugging on the waistband of her leggings, and wriggled as he pulled the fabric down her thighs. Abandoning the task partway through, he slid a hand in between her legs, flattening his open palm against her core.

“Baby, you are so wet,” he murmered, as he kissed down her neck, nosing his way through her hair. He rocked his hand back and forwards in a gentle motion, and she cried out at the welcome friction. “So hot…so wet…so ready for me…”

She sank her teeth into her lower lip, squeezing her eyes closed as she ground herself down onto his hand. Sheer desperation took over; she _needed_ whatever he planned to give her as much as she needed to breathe. Her thighs tensed and tightened around his touch, and he smiled against the warm flesh of her neck, increasing the pressure ever so slightly.

More cries of passion drifted past his ears as he stimulated her, her body dancing the most sensual dance astride him. “Do you want me, baby?” he whispered, his erotic words sending flames through her blood. “Do you desire me?”

“Yes! Yes,” she cried, her hips moving faster. “Yes, I need you now!”

He withdrew his hand, gripping her hips and rolling over, pushing her leggings the rest of the way down her legs in the process. She kicked her feet free, and wrapped one leg tightly around his thighs, her arms locked at the back of his neck. Her mouth crushed his, her frantic need clear as she kissed him. Her breasts pushed against his chest, the solid muscle hot against her body.

He reached up and gripped her wrists, pulling her arms from around him and pinning them to the bed on either side of her head, rendering her helpless and completely at his mercy.

Or so he thought.

She flipped her other leg up, and using both feet, pushed his leggings down so he could kick them off.

He broke the kiss and grinned down at her. “Resourceful, are you not?” he teased.

“I cannot wait any more,” she whispered back. “I need you now, Thranduil. _I need you._ ”

His grin faded as he stared into her eyes, lost in the emotions that she silently but openly shared as she stared back at him.

“I love you, Hallie,” he whispered, caught in the intensity of her gaze. “I love you so much, I do not recognise who or what I am anymore.”

She swallowed. “Then be mine, even if it is only for right now,” she whispered, lifting her mouth to his.

His eyes drifted closed as her lips brushed over his, his heart thudding like a drum in his chest, his fingers tightening through hers. A deep groan rumbled up through his chest as he gently nudged his hips closer to the heaven that beckoned him, turning to a gasp as his tip slowly intruded into the wet heat. He pulled back and stared at her, his mouth open, his eyes wide almost in wonder, as he pushed into her at an agonisingly slow pace.

Her body enclosed around him, tightening to hold him in place. Hypnotic eyes stared back into his, lost in the ice blue that darkened as he pushed deeper and deeper, until he was buried to the hilt. She lifted her knees and tilted her hips up slightly, pulling him in that little bit more, and causing him to gasp again.

Words failed him as he slowly began to move, his hips rocking in a slow rhythm that made her breathing hitch. She breathed hard, refusing to break the visual connection they shared, her fingers gripping his tightly. Her body responded to every move he made, as they seemed to connect spiritually as well as physically.

He released her hands and moved his to hold her head in place as his mouth brushed over hers, and her hands moved to sweep up his biceps and down his back, where she held him to her. The kiss changed, and he crushed her mouth with his as he began to move faster, with more purpose and more meaning. She responded, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to claim his territory.

Pants and gasps filled the air as they rocked together, the pace picking up momentum as the flames of lust and passion blazed out of control after being restrained for so long. Time seemed to grind to a halt as they gave and took pleasure to each other, lost in a tornado that seemed to whip around them and close off the outside world.

Thranduil rolled over, giving Hallie the dominant position over him. She sat back and leaned her hands against his shoulders, moving her hips seductively against his. He swept both hands up her arms, down over her shoulders and her chest, down past her waist to settle on her thighs, where he gripped her and pulled her tighter into his upward thrusts. Her back arched as her insides began to tense, her body quivering each time he pushed higher into her.

Flipping back over, he hooked one arm under her leg so her knee was bent over his elbow, pulling her leg high and altering the depth and angle of his penetration. She moaned and panted as the tingling in her bloodstream intensified.

“Come for me, my love,” he panted against her mouth, pounding harder into her.

She twisted her fingers through his hair and tugged hard, crushing her mouth against his with bruising force as the tension in her body twisted and tightened, bursting into an earth-shattering orgasm that made her arch away from him and scream.

Strong arms held her as she bucked and writhed underneath him, out of control as everything exploded in and around her. He ground his hips against her with each thrust, drawing out her orgasm until she could hardly breathe. His movements gained speed and depth, until he stiffened in her arms and buried his face in against her neck, roaring like a rutting stag as he climaxed deep within her.

Her legs flipped up and crossed around his waist as he shuddered and trembled violently, his body wrecked in the raptures of pleasure and release. She tightened her arms around his shoulders and welcomed his weight as he collapsed onto her, his arms too weak to hold his weight any longer.

Pressing soft kisses to his cheek and his hair, she whispered softly in his ear as her body slowly began to relax under him, sated and content after the beautiful assault her had inflicted on her.

Minutes passed, both of them breathing hard and holding each other.

Neither of them spoke.

Eventually, he shifted and rolled over onto his side, taking her with him, still buried deep inside her. He swallowed and tried to balance out his equilibrium once more as he lifted a hand and tenderly caressed her cheek, lifting her messed hair over her shoulder out of his way.

“I meant what I said,” he said softly.

“Which part?” she asked, her tone equally as soft.

“Every part,” he answered. “I meant all of it. I love you with all my heart and soul, Halcyon. I have never felt love like this before.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, her voice catching with emotion. “I do not know when I fell in love with you, but I did, and I fell so hard.”

He brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. “I too do not know when my feelings changed,” he admitted. His velvet voice was quiet and soothing in tone. “But once I realised, I could not turn back to the way I was before. I tried to close off from you, but I could not. You took over everything in my life.”

“You have become the centre of my life,” she replied.

He detected a touch of sadness in her words. “Does this trouble you, my love?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she answered. “I have been through enough in my life, and I do not wish to have my heart broken any more than it has been.”

He closed his eyes as he inhaled through his nose, opening them again to tilt her head back to face him as she’d turned away slightly. “I will never break your heart,” he promised. “I will heal your heart. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I have missed your smile, your laugh, your energy this last week or more.”

“You avoided me,” she reminded him with a small flicker of a smile.

“Yes,” he sighed. “And I apologise. I needed to make some attempt at…I do not know…regaining who I was perhaps. I had lost sight of myself and I was completely lost and adrift.”

She lifted one hand and ran her fingers through his hair, the long tresses sweeping over her arm as she moved. “Do you still feel lost?”

He shook his head. “No. Not in your arms. I feel like I have finally found what I have been looking for, perhaps for my entire life.”

His words made her heart miss a beat. “But you were looking to take a wife,” she said quietly. “Everyone was talking.”

He grunted in frustration. “I do not know who started that nonsense,” he ground out. “Those ridiculous elleths who accompanied their kin took it upon themselves to battle for my attention. I have no interest in either of them, or their kin either, for that matter.”

She lowered her gaze to his full mouth, and he could see the cogs turning in her head. “I saw one of them leave here, Thranduil,” she whispered. “She was angry.”

“As expected,” he replied. “She attempted to seduce me, and failed. I sent her away. She was angry because…never mind. I just wish to hold you, my love. We will talk more come the morning, I promise. There is much for us to discuss, and I know I am too worn out to have the kind of discussion we need.”

Her gaze lifted to his.

“Will you stay through the night with me?” he whispered. “I do not want to be parted from you.”

She nodded, closing her eyes as he brushed his mouth over his in a soft whisper of a kiss. Murmering in contentment, she pushed against him, tightening the contact, and he responded. Her hand rested on his chest just over his heart, which she could feel thumping rapidly.

As he shifted his leg and nudged his hips a little, she felt him grow hard again inside her, and smiled into the kiss. He returned her smile, rolling her over onto her back again.


	13. Chapter 13

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

****

Morning came all too soon.

Hallie’s muscles protested against movement, having lain dormant for too long before being sensually awoken the previous night in Thranduil’s arms. She awoke shortly after he did, and they lay together for a while, just holding each other and kissing one another.

Eventually they rose from the ruined bed, taking a relaxing bath and dressing for the day. She had emerged from the bath to find he had sent one of his servants to fetch her something to wear from her rooms, and she smiled as she ate her toast.

Thranduil’s gaze shifted to her. “What is amusing you, my love?” he asked.

She shrugged. “The appearance of fresh clothing,” she replied. “Now the gossips will be out in force.”

“I care not,” he stated. “As neither should you. What we do is of no-one’s concern.” He took a drink of hot tea, his eyes on her. “I have cleared my schedule for this day,” he told her.

She glanced at him.

“I wish for us to spend the day together,” he said quietly. “If this pleases you.”

She put her toast down and reached over, taking his large hand in her smaller one. “And why would you think that it might not?” she questioned.

He pursed his mouth with a shrug, looking at the table.

Breakfast had been brought to his chambers, so they could share the meal privately.

She narrowed her eyes. “Thranduil.”

He sighed. “I thought that you may awake this day and…and…” he trailed off.

She lifted her eyebrows in question. “And?” she prompted.

“Have doubts about what happened last night,” he said in a rush.

She frowned. “Where is this insecurity coming from?” she asked, concerned. “This is not the King I know.”

Sad eyes held hers. “It is not a King who sits before you now, or who was in bed with you last night,” he whispered. “It is not a King who is helplessly and hopelessly in love with you, Hallie. It is an elf who is completely and totally at your mercy, one who cannot imagine trying to function without you.”

She studied him for a few seconds. “There will be no reason for you to function without me,” she told him. “I have no intentions of going anywhere.”

“I heard you talking with Naramma and Ellianthe not long past,” he said. “You were talking about leaving, and building your life again.” He flexed his fingers through hers. “I wish so much to be a part of that life which you build.”

“And I want you to be,” she told him. “I wanted to leave because I did not think you would even notice me, and it was hurting me to be around you. I thought you hated me, I thought you were concerned about me through duty, through guilt, through…something, I do not know what.” She shook her head.

“Yes, I still feel guilt,” he said. “Every second of every day. I always shall, and there is nothing you or I or anyone else can do about it. It is my burden to bear, and I shall bear it. But everything I have said or done since that horrid day has been through love, through each beat of my heart that told me with every beat how much you mean to me.”

“Stop trying to fix what happened,” she said gently. “You cannot go back to the past and change it, so leave it be. You will do yourself no good by constantly going over and over it. I do not, so there is no need for you to.”

“You have more reason to hate me than anyone,” he said. “Yet you do not.”

She released his hand with a final squeeze, going back to her toast. “For a long time, I did,” she admitted. “Although it was perhaps more fear than hatred.”

He closed his eyes, turning his head from her.

“But you saved my life twice, Thranduil. You took care of me and did not abandon me where you could have and probably should have,” she said. “You showed me a kindness and a genuine remorse for what happened; that spoke volumes.”

“But it cannot erase the past,” he whispered.

“No. Nothing ever can. So set it free,” she decided.

He looked back at her, frowning. “Why did you miss dinner last night?” he wanted to know.

Her eyes changed.

“Talk to me, Hallie,” he prompted softly.

“There was a conversation going on about how you may end up courting both the elleths who have arrived, until you decided which to choose for your wife,” she replied, her gaze on the table. “I could not stand to watch. I just wished to be alone.”

“I saw Mordil comfort you,” he said quietly. “I intended to approach you, but he appeared.”

“He was concerned at how upset I was,” she said. “And asked me if he should alert you.”

“And you said no,” he finished for her.

She nodded. “I did. I did not want to be in the way of whatever you were doing with those two…those two…” She trailed off with a shake of her head.

“I was not doing anything with either of them,” he told her. “One of them came to my chambers, with obvious intentions. It crossed my mind to go with it in an attempt to push you from my mind.”

Angry eyes flicked up to his.

“But it did not happen, I promise,” he said. “She kissed my neck, that is all. I said your name, and she became rather angry.”

Hallie smirked, chewing on her toast. “That explains why she stormed past me with attitude,” she reflected, and shrugged. “It matters not.”

“I was foolish to imagine that another’s touch would help me forget about you,” he said. “Instead, I unleashed one extremely jealous, angry small female who was practically spitting fire. I ordered her to leave, or face the dungeons.”

She glanced at him. “That courting style will attract many an elleth,” she quipped dryly, making him grin despite the seriousness of the conversation.

“There is only one I wish to attract,” he said softly. “I do not know what you have done to me, my love, but I cannot even think when I am not with you.” He sighed, dragging his hands through his hair and leaning back in his chair.

“You feel it is a bad thing?” she asked.

He looked back at her, contemplating his reply. “That depends,” was his quiet response.

“On?”

“Whether you have doubts.”

She popped the last piece of toast into her mouth, pushing herself to her feet, and his face fell. His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled the table away from him a little and swung her leg over his, sitting herself astride him and locking her fingers behind his neck. “Do I look like I have doubts?” she asked.

“I…I…” he stammered.

She brushed her lips over his, pulling back to stare at him. “I am but a lowly elleth,” she said. “I have nothing, not even a home to call my own. I do not know what I can give you, save my heart, my soul, and my love and commitment. That is all I have.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “You _do_ have a home, it is here with me,” he said, a touch of distress in his words. “And you are _not_ a lowly elleth…put that thought right out of your mind at once. You are the one who gives meaning to my cold, empty life. Why do you concern yourself with material possessions?” His tone had risen slightly in anguish. “Hallie, all I could ever hope and pray for would be that you feel something towards me. I would be the most honoured being in Middle Earth; nothing else could compare.”

“”I do not _feel something_ towards you,” she said. “I love you with every fibre of my being. There is no other who could ever make me feel this way, and there never will be. Even when you tire of me and move on to someone more noble-“

Her words stopped as he yanked her closer and crushed his mouth against hers, silencing her. Sliding his hands up over her back, he held her body against his chest, absorbing her presence and her nearness. “ _Never_ speak to me of this,” he rasped, pulling back to look at her. “I shall _never_ tire of you. I shall _never_ even _consider_ moving on to any other, do you understand me?” Anger was infused in his voice as he spoke. “You have become my entire life, Hallie, do you not understand that? I belong to you for as long as I breathe. I have neither the power or the inclination to change that, nor would I if I could.”

“But I have nothing,” she reiterated quietly.

“You have your heart, which you give to me freely,” he whispered. “Nothing in this world could measure against that. Nothing. I love you, my darling, I love you so much.”

Her eyes closed as his soft mouth touched hers in a butterfly kiss, his lips coaxing hers apart and sending blasts of arousal between her thighs. She tightened her knees around his hips, grinding herself slowly against him, and he groaned in response.

“How could you ever think I would desire any other?” he asked raggedly, pulling back. “You have taken over my soul, my everything. I did not expect you to have this effect on me, ever.”

She gave him a small smile, twisting the ends of his hair in her hand. “Legolas asked me if I would attend the feast you were planning,” she told him. “He said if I did not, I would miss the chance to make eyes at you.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise, then he tipped his head back and laughed heartily. “He said _what?_ When did he say this?”

“The day he was attacked by the guard,” she said. “I said no, as Brialla was too young to be running around into the small hours of the night.” Her demeanour changed slightly.

He sensed it, and tightened his hold on her. “She is always with you,” he told her. “And she always will be. She smiles upon you, and sends you happiness.”

Her eyes watered as she smiled at him. “I know; I can feel her sometimes,” she said. “I miss her so much though Thranduil; she was my life. I loved her like my own child.”

He touched a gentle finger under her chin and tipped her head up. “One day you will have your own child, and she will live through him or her.”

Her heart missed a beat, and her eyes searched his.

“Yes, I wish to make babies with you,” he said softly. “Perhaps not right away, but sometime in the future, yes.”

She felt as though her blood had stopped pumping around her body. “Thranduil…I…do you realise what you are saying?” she gasped.

He nodded. “Yes. For us to have our own children, you will need to be my wife.” He shrugged. “You will need to accompany me to formal events, have all your meals with me, sleep at my side every night…” His eyes glittered mischievously. “Do you think you could cope with that?”

Her mouth opened in shock.

“Hallie?” he prompted in alarm.

“Yes!” she gasped, laughing as she hugged him close.

He laughed, kissing her cheek before tugging her back and gazing at her. “Will you marry me, Halcyon?”

“Yes,” she said, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

He tightened his hold on her once more, burying his face into her neck and sighing in contentment.

*****

Hallie smiled to herself as she stretched out, crossing her ankles over one another as she settled back into position. She sat sideways on the couch in the library, her legs over Thranduil’s thighs, her bottom pressed against his leg.

“Amusing book?” he asked, glancing at her as he turned the pages of the one he held. One warm hand rested on her thigh.

“Yes,” she replied. “It is comical how people think of traditions and superstitions.”

“Most of those anecdotes have been relegated to myth and legend now,” he told her. “Our kind does not put as much into those beliefs as in times past.”

They both jumped as the door to the library opened.

“Here you are – oh my,” a stunned voice gasped.

They turned to see Legolas in the doorway, one hand still on the handle.

“Leggy!” she exclaimed excitedly, leaping from the couch and darting over to him.

He laughed and enclosed her in a hug. “I certainly did not expect to see you here,” he said, holding her tightly. Pulling back with a deep frown, he stared between her and his father. “What has happened? Does he hold you prisoner?”

“Yes, I make a habit of lounging on the couch with prisoners sat on me,” Thranduil said dryly, rising from his seat. He crossed the floor to him. “Welcome home, my son.”

Legolas released Hallie and embraced his parent. “It is good to be home,” he said.

“Did your venture end well?”

He frowned. “Yes, although I am more concerned with why Hallie is here,” he said. “What is going on?”

She and Thranduil exchanged glances.

“I…um…a lot has happened, Leggy,” she said softly. “Brialla is dead.”

He gasped in shock, shakily seating himself on a nearby table. “Oh no!” he cried. “Hallie, what happened? I am so sorry…please tell me what happened!”

“I shall arrange for us to eat,” Thranduil said, giving her a meaningful look. “You may tell him everything, if you wish.”

She nodded as he left the library, his son’s narrowed eyes following him.

“What on earth is going on?” he asked again, turning back to her.

“Where is Tauriel? Is she alright?” she asked, wanting to know how her friend fared before going into any details.

“Yes, she is fine,” he answered, waving impatiently. “You shall see her soon. Talk to me!”

She sighed as she sat on the table beside him, linking her arm through his as he watched her, waiting. “We were attacked by orcs,” she said, lifting tear-filled eyes to his. “They burned the house, and we were inside.”

He gasped in horror, anguish in his own eyes.

“Your father saved my life,” she whispered. “But it was too late for Brialla. She was dead by the time he reached us.” Her tears dripped down her cheeks. “He and the guards killed the orcs and he burst into the house, dragging me out. She was already gone.”

“Oh Hallie,” Legolas whispered. He turned fully to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I am so, so sorry.”

She clung to him for a few moments, her memories painful and traumatising. Pulling away, she sniffed, and tried to regain her composure. “I lost everything, absolutely everything. The house was burned to the ground,” she told him. “Your father brought me here, healed me, looked after me…and I fell in love all over again.”

Kind blue eyes watched her. “And he feels the same?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes. Neither of us knew it, but it sort of…came out…almost in an argument,” she replied.

He smiled, cupping her cheek with his palm. “As long as he feels the same Hallie, you have my blessing,” he said quietly. “I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and my father also. He has suffered badly in his life, and he needs genuine love just as much as you do.”

Again, she nodded. “Leggy,” she started, then trailed off.

He frowned. “What?”

She bit her bottom lip. “He has asked me to marry him,” she said.

His mouth opened in shock, and he started to laugh. “Are you serious?!” he exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“And?” he demanded, grabbing her upper arms, his excitement clear.

She laughed, wiping her tears away. “I said yes,” she told him.

He let out a roar, yanking her into a hug again. “Oh Hallie, if you are happy then I am too,” he laughed. “I cannot believe it…you and my _father?_ Oh wait until Tauriel hears about this!”

She laughed, shaking her head. “I cannot quite believe it myself,” she admitted.

“Believe it,” a deep voice said behind her, and they both turned to find Thranduil standing just inside the library doorway. “Because it is real.”


	14. Chapter 14

** CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

****

Legolas’s arms swished around as he talked, emphasising his description of a battle he and Tauriel had managed to find themselves in against a band of trolls as they had pursued Gollum.

Thranduil smirked as he sipped his wine, trying not to show too much hilarity at his son’s frantic gesticulating. Tauriel shook her head as she laughed, digging into her meal, and Hallie watched the two of them with interest.

Something had happened between her friends on their quest, but she wasn’t sure what.

Time would tell.

“And I drove my sword down into the foul creature’s skull and twisted it,” Legolas finished, slapping both hands onto his thighs. “And that was it over.”

Thranduil lifted one eyebrow. “Victory was accomplished then,” he observed. “And the creature you were chasing was with them?”

“Uh…no,” he answered meekly. “As it happened, we located him hiding in the next settlement.”

“So the battle accomplished nothing?” A hint of amusement lurked in his eyes as he lifted his wine again.

“No! Not at all,” his son replied. “We rid Middle Earth of a few hundred disgusting, loathsome beings. I would say that counts as an accomplishment.”

Hallie exchanged a subtle grin with Tauriel.

“I would suggest in future, you change your choice of weapon,” Thranduil said smoothly. “I do not think the sword you carry is suited to your fighting style.”

Legolas’s eyebrows came down in a confused frown, and Hallie couldn’t help herself from bursting into fits of laughter, to which Tauriel joined in.

“Boys and their toys,” she remarked, and her friend nodded.

“Exactly,” she said. “I lost count of the amount of time we lost as he polished his sword when we could have been making good ground.”

The King rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “Trivial concerns,” he muttered.

“I wish to know more about the wedding,” Legolas announced, a gleam in his eyes. “Have you decided when you are going to be wed?”

Tauriel lowered her knife and fork, waiting expectantly.

Thranduil glanced at Hallie with a smile. “We have not discussed that yet,” he answered. “I have only just convinced her to be my wife; the date has not been set.”

“I did not take much convincing,” she grinned, and his hand squeezed her thigh under the table, where it had rested since they had taken their seats an hour previously.

“I never thought I would see it,” Legolas murmered. “But honestly, I am truly happy for both of you, and I mean that.”

“As am I,” Tauriel put in. “Perhaps being together will bring you the peace and harmony you both need. Both of you have seen hard times, and deserve to be happy.”

“Thankyou,” Hallie said, squeezing her friend’s hand across the table, and Thranduil tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“So what was the reason for the invasion of the two elleths?” Legolas queried. “I ran into one of them in the hallway earlier…what an experience.”

Tauriel’s eyes flashed, which Hallie noticed.

Something had _definitely_ happened between the two.

Thranduil grunted. “They took it upon themselves to try and tempt me into taking one of them as a wife,” he said. “Their kin did not help matters; if anything, they encouraged them and made them worse.”

His son frowned. “Did you not inform them that you and Hallie are together?” he asked. “Surely that would be enough to deter them.”

Hallie turned a delicate shade of pink.

Thranduil cleared his throat. “We were not exactly… _together…_ at that point,” he muttered uncomfortably.

There was a short silence, before Legolas burst out laughing. “Oh, so this is very recent? Ah well…that explains a lot,” he said. “Father, you shall just have to make it public knowledge, and send them on their way.”

“Yes,” he agreed with determination. “I cannot tolerate their very presence, and their kin are just as insufferable. I am looking forward to tomorrow when they depart.”

“I yet to have the pleasure of acquainting myself with these two elleths,” Tauriel stated, a slight barb to her words. “I have heard much about them both.”

Hallie grunted. “They are nothing special,” she said dryly.

Thranduil lightly stroked her thigh under the table. “Indeed they are not,” he agreed. “And they will soon be gone.” Ice blue eyes turned in her direction, offering a look of reassurance.

“I do not understand why they are here to begin with,” Tauriel commented.

“They invited themselves to the Lords’ meeting,” he explained. “Or perhaps their kin suggested they accompany them; I am unsure which and I have no desire to know. All I am interested in is getting them to leave, as quickly as possible.”

“Well, not too long before they are gone, in that case,” Legolas replied. “I assume the usual meal will be held this evening in their honour?”

His father grunted a nonsensical reply, making Hallie smile.

“You will be accompanying me?” he asked her, unsure of her response.

“Of course I shall,” she replied. “Where else would I go?”

Legolas smirked as he drank his wine. “I imagine my father will not let you out of his sight, judging by the way he is now. I have never seen him like this.”

Thranduil shot a glare at his son while Tauriel unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile. “Perhaps one day you too will be lucky enough to know the kind of true love that takes over everything you know,” he said. “The kind of love that overrides everything you have believed in, and makes you question all your learnings.”

Legolas’s cheeks turned pink, and Tauriel looked away.

Hallie watched the pair, but kept her thoughts to herself.

*****

The evening rolled around too quickly for Thranduil’s liking. Having to dine with the crowd of Lords who had descended for the arranged meeting was tearing at his nerves, but the one consolation was that Hallie was at his side.

She had gone with Ellianthe an hour or so before the meal began to choose an appropriate dress, with his instructions to return with the most beautiful gown they could find. The seamstress had glowed and rushed her away to her stores where she kept original designs that she worked on in her spare time.

Hallie had returned with one of those designs, and the world had almost dissolved around Thranduil when he saw her wearing it. It was an off-the-shoulder style that nipped in at her waist and flowed out over her curvy hips, falling to her feet in soft waves. The top was silver which gradually blended into a deep blue, and the whole dress sparkled as she moved. A soft wrap in the same shade of blue complemented it, and Tauriel had applied dark makeup to her eyes and styled her hair.

Glancing at her sitting beside him, he smiled and squeezed her hand. “You are the most beautiful elleth in this entire kingdom,” he said softly.

She blushed a little as she smiled in return. “Thankyou, my King,” she said. “I am honoured to be chosen to accompany you to such an event.”

He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the back of it. “You shall accompany me everywhere, my darling,” he told her. “There is nowhere I would choose to go without you at my side.”

“King Thranduil!” a voice burst in, destroying the connection between the couple.

He lifted his head and glared at the Lord seated further down the table, one eyebrow lifted.

“I have been informed that there has been a landslide on the road to my home,” the elf continued. “I fear it is too dangerous for my daughter to make the journey, and wish to extend our stay here for a few days…if that would not be inconvenient?”

The question was put in such a way that everybody around them knew that if Thranduil refused, it would look hostile on his part.

Hallie’s gaze shifted to the daughter of the Lord who had spoken, her protective instinct flaring to life. The blonde smiled sedately and fluttered her eyelashes.

Hallie’s grip on Thranduil’s hand tightened slightly. This was the elleth she had seen leaving his chambers.

“As long as my fiancée and I are not disturbed in any way, I see no reason why I cannot accommodate your request,” he answered. His tone was polite, but certainly not happy.

“Good! That is settled then,” the Lord said, banging his wine goblet down onto the table. “It appears good fortune is on our side, Mollara.”

The elleth smiled at her father, reminding Hallie of a cat.

“I would agree, father,” she replied. “We are lucky to have such a hospitable host.”

“And hostess,” Thranduil corrected her.

Mollara’s smile dulled a tiny fraction, but enough for the couple to notice. “Of course,” she replied. “Our sincere gratitude extends to both of you.”

Hallie deliberately turned her gaze from the syrupy-sweet smile, focusing instead on Tauriel’s green eyes, which were darting back and forth during the short exchange. Her friend lifted one eyebrow subtly, silently telling her they would talk later.

The meal continued, with mindless chatter floating past and endless amounts of food and drink being consumed.

Thranduil leaned his head closer to Hallie’s. “I would much rather be somewhere quiet…somewhere alone with you,” he murmered, his words intended for only her ears. “Somewhere where I could kiss you, slowly take this wonderful dress off you, let my mouth explore you, cover every inch of you with kisses, and slowly bring you to a screaming orgasm.”

She slid him a sideways glance, struggling to hide her smile at the look in his eyes. Pressing her thighs tighter together against the bolt of electricity which flowed through her, she held his gaze as his blue eyes stared back. “You are incorrigible,” she murmered back.

He smiled. “I know. But I am bored out of my mind and the thought of whisking you off somewhere to seduce you has a much more appealing prospect, my love.”

She shook her head as she grinned, her eye catching the poisonous look from Mollara, who had watched them through the exchange. “She is trouble,” she said softly.

He inhaled deeply, flexing his fingers around hers. “I have that feeling also,” he said. “But we shall see very little of her and her irritating father. I will make sure of it.”

“I shall remember your promise,” she replied, flashing him a grin as she lifted her wine and took a drink.

“I do not make promises I have no intention of keeping,” he reminded her. “We will keep ourselves occupied without their presence.”

Hallie glanced over at the elleth again, her blue eyes stormy as the conceited gaze met hers. “Perhaps I should make my point very clear,” she murmered, turning back to her lover. Sliding her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him close and crushed her mouth against his, much to his surprise. “I will not share.”

He grinned, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he gazed at her mouth. “I do not wish to be shared,” he assured her. “I only have eyes for you, my darling. Can we leave now? I rather wish to be elsewhere, doing more… _pleasurable…_ things.”

She laughed at the impatience in his tone. “I am sure we can find an excuse and leave early,” she replied, and turned to lift an apple from the tray of fruit sitting within her reach on the table. “But we probably should wait for a while longer.”

He grunted, shifting in his seat and taking his goblet of wine. “These events bore me,” he muttered.

“I would never have known,” she quipped with a smile. “Focus on the evening ahead, my love. That should give you some distraction.”

He made a low noise in the back of his throat. “It is giving me some discomfort,” he corrected her. “I can only thank the Valar for the invention of long robes.”

Her shoulders shook in silent laughter.

“What mischief are you two planning?” Legolas demanded, grinning as he leaned his forearms over the back of an empty seat.

“Not a thing, my son,” his father replied calmly.

He snorted. “I know Hallie well enough to know that bottled-up laughter only means mischief,” he said. “Whatever it is, I have no wish to go into detail, judging by the colour of her cheeks! You must sit through this nonsense for some time yet before you take your leave. Protocol demands it.”

Again, Thranduil grunted. “I see you do not sit through it, instead you flit from one side of the room to the other like a butterfly with an itch. Why are you not taking your own advice?” He arched one eyebrow.

Legolas chuckled. “I do not desire my brains to become a pile of melted mush,” he answered. “This kind of drivel would drive me quite mad.”

“Where is Tauriel?” Hallie asked. “She seems to have disappeared.”

“Why should I know of her whereabouts?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I just wondered.”

Thranduil’s fingers gently stroked her thigh under the table. “She will not be far, my love. I assume you two have things to discuss?”

“Yes we do,” she said. “I think we have quite a few things, as a matter of fact.”

Legolas’s eyes met hers briefly before darting away again, but he remained silent.

“You may go and find her, if you wish,” Thranduil said.

She shook her head, pursing her mouth. “It will keep,” she said, flashing him a smile. “I actually desire a walk in the fresh air – will you accompany me?”

He grinned. “Of course,” he said, pushing back his seat and getting to his feet. He extended a hand to her, assisting her to stand. “Legolas – stay here in my absence.”

His son rolled his eyes but sat himself down, cursing inwardly for not making his escape sooner.

Thranduil placed a warm hand on Hallie’s lower back as they left the dining hall, instructing the guards to remain where they were and not to accompany them. They passed through the hallways and went out into the gardens where the cool air embraced them.

“Something troubles you?” he asked, once they were alone.

She glanced up at him. “Not at all,” she replied. “Why would you think that?”

“Your desire to speak with Tauriel,” he said.

She smiled. “I merely wish to do what females do exceptionally well – gossip.”

An eyebrow quirked as he slid a sideways glance in her direction. “I assume that whatever you will be discussing will not be fit for male ears?” he quipped.

“Exactly,” she laughed. “Gossiping is reserved solely for us women. You men are not privileged to participate in such pass times.”

He grunted as he slid his arm around her waist and brought her to a stop, turning her to face him. “There are _much_ more pleasurable pass times which I can think of,” he murmered, lowering his mouth to hers.

A whimper of desire sounded as his warm lips pressed against hers, the pressure increasing as he kissed her. Pulling back with a satisfied smile, he gazed down at her.

“Much more pleasurable,” he decided. “We shall continue to explore this delicious pass time once our meal has concluded.”

She grinned, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

** CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

****

A few days passed before Hallie could grab Tauriel in a quiet moment to chat with her.

“Tell me…what is going on between Leggy and yourself?” she demanded, handing a cup of herbal tea over.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Who said anything is going on?”

“I know things,” Hallie informed her as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Things have been different between you both since you returned to the realm.”

Tauriel shrugged. “Maybe your imagination is seeing love everywhere seeing as you are so besotted with our King,” she said coyly.

“Ha! Do not attempt to palm me off with such nonsense,” she replied. “Something happened.” She leaned her elbows on the wooden table in front of her, waiting.

Her friend sighed. “We kissed,” she said quietly.

“What?!” Hallie screeched. “When? Where?”

“In the forest one night,” she replied with a sigh. “We were pursuing Gollum, and had stopped for a rest. We were just sitting under one of the trees, talking…and it happened.”

Hallie sat back. “And? Nothing else?”

“No!” she said indignantly. “What do kind of elleth do you think I am? Good grief Hallie, no! Nothing else happened.”

Hallie huffed. “It would not necessarily have made you a bad person,” she pointed out defensively, remembering how she and Thranduil had admitted their feelings for one another one second, and had torn the clothes off each other the next.

Tauriel made a face at her. “You and the King are different,” she reasoned. “You fell for him a long, long time ago. And from what I have been hearing since my return, he has been under your spell for quite some time also.”

“I am still stunned that he even noticed me in such ways,” she murmered, her gaze drifting. “There are so many beautiful elleths here in the palace alone, not taking into account others who live in the realm. Yet he chose me.”

Tauriel smiled and took a drink of her tea. “I have known him for centuries, and I assure you, this is not something he has done on a passing whim,” she said. “Everything the King does is calculated down to the finest detail. He has seen something really special and fallen hard for you. Legolas told me he asked you to marry him, and this is a King who has mourned his wife for hundreds and hundreds of years, closed himself off from others, and basically lived a lonely existence all this time. You have something really special Hallie, and that something has reached out to him and given him a purpose again.”

Hallie swallowed, dropping her gaze to her own cup. “I cannot explain how much he means to me,” she whispered. “Yet at the same time, I am absolutely terrified.”

Tauriel put her cup down with a frown. “Of what?”

“Losing him,” she replied. She looked back over at her. “I seem to lose everyone in my life who is important to me, and I am petrified the same happens with Thranduil. I do not think I could cope if something happened to him.”

“Nothing will happen to him, and that is a promise,” Tauriel assured her. “He does not take risks, and is always heavily guarded. Listen to me when I say he is the best warrior who has ever lived, and nothing will take him down.”

A silence settled over them.

“I am being silly,” Hallie said eventually.

“Yes and no,” Tauriel replied with a smile. “Silly because he is formidable in battle, and no because you are in love with him. That is perfectly normal.”

“It is also steering away from the details of what happened between you and Leggy,” she said.

Her friend laughed. “Nothing else happened, it was a kiss, nothing more. I do not even know if it will be repeated.”

“Of course it will, if you wish it to,” Hallie replied. “There is no reason why it should not.”

“Hmmm. I am unsure of how he feels,” she murmered vacantly.

Hallie lifted one eyebrow. “He likes you. A lot,” she said.

Tauriel looked over at her. “He has told you this?”

She merely smiled enigmatically as she took a drink of her tea, saying nothing.

“Oh come, my friend!” the redhead gasped. “Has the Prince said anything to you?”

“I cannot divulge what others tell me in confidence,” she replied. “Talk with him. Ask him how he feels, that is all I am going to say.”

“He did say something,” Tauriel said. “When?”

“A long time ago,” Hallie told her. “And do not ask me for any more; both of you are very dear friends to me, and I do not wish to jeopardize our friendship.”

She nodded. “I understand,” she conceded. “I wish to know more of your wedding plans.”

Hallie blinked at the swift change in discussion.

*****

Mollara studied Thranduil from the other side of the hall, admiring the sweep of his long hair down his back, his long legs, the graceful way in which he moved. There were too many staff around him for her liking, and she had been waiting for what seemed like hours to sneak a chance to be at his side.

His servant-girl was nowhere to be seen, and such an opportunity if wasted would be paramount to a crime. The lowly elleth seemed to have the King on a leash, and everywhere she went, he appeared to trail happily after her.

Mollara frowned.

Such a unity was almost unheard of. Thranduil was of pure Sindar blood; his heritage was rich and pure, and yet he chose to bed a lowly peasant.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, straightening her expression as her father appeared silently at her side.

“Something vexes you, my dear,” he said quietly, his words intended for her ears only.

“That…that _pauper…_ has complete control over the King,” she grunted. “I have nothing in my favour as long as she is around.”

Her father smiled. “Fret not, my child. The situation is about to change, and change drastically. Things are happening which will require his immediate attention, and then we will be free to make our move. I have it in hand, do not worry yourself such.”

Mollara grinned. “Pray tell all,” she prompted.

“Not here,” he replied. His eyes were on everyone in the hall, calculating how much he could say without bringing trouble to himself or his daughter. “We shall speak more later, in private. Just be rest assured in the meantime, that before the year is out, Thranduil will belong to you.”

Her grin turned smug, as she sighed contentedly. “And the Woodland realm will become ours,” she murmered.

*****

“You look absolutely beautiful, my love,” Thranduil purred, sliding his arms around Hallie as he pressed his body against her back and nuzzled her neck. “That colour suits you.”

She smiled, placing her hands on top of his, which were crossed over her waist. “Thankyou, my love,” she replied. “I felt it might be a little too revealing…”

“Not at all,” he said. “It shows off your curves to perfection. I approve.”

She felt him smile against her neck as he spoke.

“I have told Ellianthe to make some more dresses for you,” he continued, pressing soft kisses down towards her shoulder. “All in different colours. And some more leggings; I know you like to wear them also.”

“I do,” she admitted. “I realise it is not becoming-“

“You shall wear whatever you are comfortable in,” he interrupted. “This is _my_ kingdom, and I have the final say on what happens or does not happen. I wish for you to be comfortable and to wear whatever pleases you. I have one request, however.”

She turned in his arms, meeting his ice blue eyes with her own.

“When we attend formal events, I would wish for you to wear a dress,” he told her.

“That is not an impossible task,” she answered. “Of course I would dress appropriately. I shall probably ask that you choose something for me on such events.”

He traced the back of his fingers gently down her cheek. “You have no idea how beautiful you are,” he murmered. “Just looking at you takes my breath away. My heart beats faster. I cannot think.”

Deep blue eyes gazed into his, as she thought over his words.

“I sense doubt,” he said softly. “I can feel it, I can see it in your eyes.”

She smiled, albeit a sad smile. “Yes and no,” she sighed.

He frowned. “Why? You have never spoken to me of this.”

“Sometimes I struggle to accept what you feel for me,” she said, looking away from the disappointment that flashed over his eyes. “You are surrounded by beauty in every shape or form, yet you have chosen me.”

He tipped a finger under her chin and turned her back to him. “You are my world,” he whispered. “I love you with all my heart, and I will continue to do so until that heart stops beating, and beyond that. I will love you until I take my dying breath, and as we are immortal my love, that means I will love you until time stops.” A soft kiss followed, and she closed her eyes as she melted into him. The heat from his touch bled through into her, making her body tingle in awareness.

“My Lord, I have urgent news,” a voice said, the door to the room crashing open.

They pulled apart, Thranduil with a look of murder in his eyes.

“What causes you to disrupt us in such ways?” he demanded. “Speak! Or face punishment!”

Mordil hesitated in the doorway, flustered. “We have received word from the scouts,” he said. “Lord Dain and his army is under vicious attack from a legion of trolls who look to take over the Lonely Mountain. They are heavily outnumbered, and are facing defeat. Their situation is dire.”

The air left Thranduil. Dain had fought at his side against the orcs when his cousin had reclaimed his home from Smaug, and afterwards the two had formed an alliance which had lasted years. He would not turn a blind eye to the Dwarf King’s plight.

“Gather my army,” he commanded. “Prepare to set off immediately. Ensure all weapons and such like are ready and loaded up, and make sure the horses are ready to go. We will meet in the courtyard henceforth.”

The loyal guard nodded in respect and disappeared.

Thranduil turned back to Hallie. “I must leave, my darling,” he said.

Her face mirrored the horror she felt piercing her heart. “Now?” she gasped, her fingers gripping his upper arms. “Thranduil, you are going to war?”

“I am sorry, my love,” he whispered, pulling her close and pressing his lips against her temple. “I must go. I cannot forsake Dain at this time.”

She started to weep.

“I will return to you, I promise,” he vowed. “You will be safe here in the palace, my darling. I will leave guards to protect you until I return.”

She lifted her face to his, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I am scared,” she told him. “I am scared you will come to harm.”

He shook his head. “I will not. I promise with everything that I am, that I shall come home to you. Trust in me, my love. I will never leave you, ever.” He touched his mouth to hers in a bittersweet kiss, and she felt his anguish through his tender touch. “I love you, and I always will.”

She gasped as he reluctantly released her and swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Her world was falling apart yet again.

*****

Three weeks passed.

Thranduil had departed with his armies as soon as he had left Hallie, leaving to help the dwarves in their fight against the trolls who had them under attack.

The days were long and empty, the nights longer and lonelier.

Hallie tried to keep herself occupied with things around the palace, and found herself working eighteen hour days to pass the time and stop herself from worrying. But her lover was never far from her thoughts.

Two letters had arrived via his personal messenger, assuring her that he was alright and hoped to return soon.

Fighting to keep herself from succumbing to the grief that was determined to fold around her, she scrubbed floors, cooked in the kitchens, mucked out the stables, mended clothing and armour, and turned her hand to anything she could. The hours seemed to crawl past, and each day seemed longer than the pervious.

As the fourth week began, she found herself with Naramma, sorting through piles of laundry. Conversation was minimal, as the faithful maid had given up trying to drag her out of her self-imposed silence.

The pair looked up as footsteps hurried over the stone floor towards their working area.

“Lady Hallie.” Mollara’s father, Lord Filgorn stood before them. “I am afraid I am the bearer of tragic news, my Lady.”

Hallie glanced at Naramma, then back at him. She stood straight, taking a deep breath as dread filled her senses. “What news do you have, my Lord?” she asked.

Sorrowful eyes held hers as he sadly shook his head. “I have received word from one of the King’s guards,” he said.

“And?” she prompted.

He looked away, taking a deep breath himself, almost as if he was looking for a way out of what he had to say. “The news is not good, my Lady,” he said quietly. “I am sorry to report that the King has been fatally injured in battle.”

She gasped in horror. “No!” she screamed. “No!”

“My Lady, I am so sorry,” Filgorn said, his face creased with distress. “I truly am. I wish I had other news…but…”

Naramma dropped the pile of laundry she held and rushed to her mistress’s side, gripping her arms to hold her upright. “Are you sure?” she demanded, glaring at the crestfallen Lord. “What of Prince Legolas?”

He shook his head. “He too has fallen. There have been severe losses to both the dwarf and elvish armies; very few will return, if any. The trolls are looking at victory now that the King and the Prince have perished.”

Hallie sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body trembled violently, and Naramma struggled to maintain her hold on her. She gasped and wheezed as she fought to breathe, the weight of her sorrow on her chest crushing her.

Naramma pulled her into her arms as she sank down onto the cold stone beside her, burying her face in her hair as she held her tightly. Her screams of pain echoed down the empty corridor.

Lord Filgorn stood silently, unsure of what to do or say.

Hallie rocked back and forth in her maid’s arms, sobbing and screaming her anguish. “I cannot believe it,” she cried. “He cannot be dead! He promised he would come back to me!”

“My Lady, war is never predictable,” Filgorn said as gently as he could. “I wish there was some way I could ease your pain, I truly do.”

Naramma remained silent, focused on the broken elleth in her arms.

“It is not safe for you to remain in the palace,” he said, stepping forwards. “The trolls look to take over the Woodland realm once they succeed at the Lonely Mountain, my Lady. It would be best if you sought refuge outwith Mirkwood.”

“You certainly know how to pick your time!” Naramma snapped. “I think Lady Hallie must process what you have just told her before you begin to destroy her world even further!”

“I only worry for her safety,” he said. “I do not wish the same fate to befall her that which has happened to her King. I speak only through true concern.”

“Then leave her for now!” she growled, rocking Hallie as she continued to cry. “Let us face one tragedy at a time, lest you seek to destroy her completely. Can you not see she is distraught?”

“I can,” he admitted quietly. “And my heart breaks for your loss, Lady Hallie. Please let me know if there is anything I can do which would aid in easing your pain.” He turned and walked away, his head bowed low.

“He cannot be dead, Naramma, he cannot be!” Hallie cried. “He promised me he would return, he _promised_!”

Her maid tried her best to soothe her, but her grief was too deep, too sharp for any comforting words to have any effect. Her chest hurt, and her entire body was wracked in pain. Her sobs grew louder, and her trembling increased. She ended up half lying on the floor, half lying across Naramma’s knees.

Of all the losses, the pain, and the anguish she had endured through her life, losing Thranduil was ripping her heart out and tearing her soul into tiny little pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

****

Hallie stared vacantly towards the window, but saw nothing.

A cool breeze blew in through the open space, but she felt nothing.

Naramma gently ran a hand over her hair, but she didn’t react.

Having finally allowed the maid to lead her to the chambers she had shared with Thranduil, she had given in and complied when she had eased her into bed, pulling the blankets around her shoulders and tucking her in.

That had been hours ago, and she hadn’t spoken a word since, or moved a muscle.

Naramma was worried.

Heartbroken herself over the death of her King, the maid was beside herself over Hallie’s state of mind. Knowing the tight connection between the two, she was concerned her mistress wouldn’t survive without her lover. Even though they’d had a horrific introduction to each other, the truth and strong love had prevailed and guided two broken hearts to be together. Hallie’s silence was speaking more than any words could, as she locked herself into a prison of sorrow.

Naramma’s gaze lifted as she sensed a small movement from the corner of her eye.

“I am going to find his body,” Hallie whispered, so quietly, the maid wondered if she had spoken at all.

“My Lady?” she questioned, her hand going still.

Bloodshot eyes turned to her. “I am going to find him, and say goodbye to him,” she said. Her voice lifted no louder than a whisper as she spoke. “I shall bury him, and say goodbye.” Tears fell from her eyes as she uttered the words.

“My Lady…I worry you are not in a state to make that decision,” Naramma told her. “You are far too fragile; why not let things be for now? Say goodbye in your own way?”

A fire blazed to life in her eyes. “That _is_ my way,” she said. “I will not rest until I have seen him.”

The maid lowered her head, shaking it as she did so. “You will never be the same afterwards.”

“I shall never be the same, however I face this,” Hallie said. “My heart is broken. My soul is shattered. My life is void of any meaning.” She stopped, taking a deep breath. “I plan to leave at dawn.”

Naramma’s jaw dropped. “Lady Hallie…please reconsider,” she pleaded. “If indeed the King has perished, the guards will bring him home once the war is over; that is our tradition.”

She shook her head. “Then if that is the way, I shall accompany him home,” she said. “He will not make his final journey without me. I need to be with him.”

The maid sighed. “Then I shall be at your side.”

Hallie’s head jerked up.

Naramma smiled sadly. “My King entrusted me to your service, with the promise that I would always look after you. I will not allow you to make such a dangerous and sorrowful journey alone, my Lady. I will go with you.”

Her tears still flowed. “As we have no King now, you are free from your obligation,” she whispered.

She shook her head. “I am not free, and I do not wish to be. Wherever you go, I will be with you. That is the pledge I made, and it is the one I shall keep. I do not intend to abandon you, my dear.”

Hallie sat up and leaned forwards, resting her head on her faithful friend’s shoulder, and Naramma curled an arm around her back.

*****

The first rays of sunlight were slowly creeping across the darkened skies.

Hallie and Naramma had saddled up their horses, and mounted them. Taking a massive breath, Hallie turned and glanced over her shoulder at the palace which loomed up in the dim light.

The palace where she had suffered so much pain, and where she had felt so much love. Felt so much pleasure, and so much joy.

Where she had felt her heart and soul reach out and touch the heart and soul of another, and had been welcomed.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she turned away, gently urging her horse to move forward towards the main gate. Naramma rode at her side in silence.

Two faces watched their departure from a darkened window, obscured from view.

“And so it begins,” Filgorn murmered, his eyes on the retreating elleths.

At his side, Mollara hummed in agreement. “Are you certain this will work?” she asked.

He nodded confidently. “They will perish before they reach the outskirts of the forest,” he replied. “The dangers that lie in wait within those woods are horrific. Spiders, orcs, wargs, trolls…the chance of their survival is none. They will be dead within mere days.”

His daughter laughed softly. “And then the door of opportunity opens,” she said.

“Yes,” her father agreed as he turned to her. “Mirkwood will fall into your hands. And there is none more deserving and worthy of it than you, my child.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I rather have a taste for some of the late King’s Dorwinion wine…will you be joining me?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “We have much to celebrate.”

*****

Three days passed.

Hallie and Naramma travelled through Mirkland forest, each careful step of their horses carrying them closer to their destination. Both elleth carried heavy hearts; many tears were shed along the way.

Yet somehow, fate seemed to be on their side as they encountered no dangers on their journey. There had been no incidents with spiders or orcs, and if Hallie was being honest with herself, she didn’t even care.

Her mind had drifted into an almost numb state. She didn’t notice the sunlight as it shone through the gaps in the trees. She didn’t see the animals that bounded across their path. She paid no attention to the coloured butterflies that followed them through the first half of their journey.

She didn’t even notice the white stag watching them with knowing eyes from the shadows, his head lowering as they passed.

She did however, feel a strong discomfort.

“My Lady, are you well?” Naramma asked, a frown of concern arching down over her eyes. “You seem to be in pain of some sort.”

“I am alright,” she replied. “My stomach has been really sore since early this morning.”

“Shall we rest for a while?” the maid suggested.

“No,” she answered, a little sharper than intended. “I do not want to lose any more time.”

Naramma fell silent, worried. They had settled under a large oak tree overnight, and Hallie had spent the night restless after crying herself to sleep as she had done since receiving news of Thranduil’s death.

They carried on deeper into the woods, with the horses strolling leisurely in the heat that surrounded them.

Naramma leapt from her mount as Hallie gasped and doubled over, clutching her abdomen. “Enough, Lady Hallie,” she said, helping her down onto the ground. “You cannot proceed like this, you must stop and rest.”

Hallie breathed deeply, lowering herself to sit on the grass, but her companion’s sharp eyes noticed something as she moved.

“My Lady…you are bleeding,” she whispered.

“What? Where?” she asked. “I have no injuries.”

The maid helped her to her feet again, turning her away. “Are you on your cycle, Lady Hallie?” she asked.

She shook her head. “No.”

“Oh no…”

“What?” She twisted round, spotting the blood that had soaked through her skirts, and gasped in horror. “Oh no…please, no…”

“Sit down, my dear,” Naramma urged. “Forgive me, but I must examine you. I fear if you are bleeding and it is not your cycle, there can only be one explanation. Please allow me to look.”

Red stained Hallie’s cheeks as her eyes widened in mortification, but she grudgingly complied. She tipped her head back and gazed up at the treetops, deliberately avoiding looking anywhere near her companion as she carefully lifted her skirts.

“Lady Hallie…I am sorry my dear…you are miscarrying a child,” the maid said softly, lowering the silky fabric and sitting back on her heels. “The trauma of what has happened has been too much for you.”

Hallie lay back on the grass and covered her face with both her hands, sobbing loudly as the words sunk in. Not only had she lost Thranduil, she had lost his baby too.

Life had no meaning.

Life was unbelievably cruel.

Life was tearing her apart, piece by piece.

Naramma shifted and lifted her upper body so she sat upright again, embracing her and pulling her against her chest.

“I did not realise I was with child,” she sobbed. “I had no idea!”

“You must have conceived right at the beginning of your unity with the King,” Naramma answered as she gently rocked her. “You could not have been more than six or seven weeks along. I am sorry, my dear, truly I am.”

“What am I going to do?” Hallie wept. “Everything has gone, I have nothing left.”

“We must rest until the bleeding has eased,” she told her. “It is not safe for you to continue to travel like this. Please listen to me. Elf miscarriages are rare, but they do happen occasionally. Usually only injury or immense emotional trauma will cause them. You _must_ rest for a while, lest you may bleed to death.”

“Perhaps that is the answer,” Hallie cried.

“No, my dear, it is not the answer. You have set yourself on a mission, and you owe it to the King, to yourself, and now to your precious child to see it through,” she said. “I am with you every step of the way.”

Her mistress said nothing, too distraught to speak any words. She clung to her as she once more emptied her soul of tears, crying for the loss of her lover and her child.

*****

They moved onwards the following day.

Naramma had insisted that Hallie rest until her body had done what nature was guiding it to do, and late that evening she helped her to bathe in the river to cleanse herself. Her mistress had simply sat in the water, allowing her to wash her and clean her, not moving a muscle to help herself.

She was worried.

After another fitful, restless sleep, Hallie had set forth with a silent purpose, almost in a trance-like state. Her grief was so deep, Naramma could almost reach out and touch it. The forest opened up before them as they travelled, closing behind them again as they passed through. Countless animals paused in their daily activities to watch them pass.

Hallie noticed nothing.

Two days later, they finally crested the hill overlooking the battlefield. Hoards of trolls, elves, and dwarves still fought, with the sound of screeching metal slicing through the air. The smell of blood and death hung heavy over the masses, with corpses littered in every direction as far as the eye could see.

Still locked in a fortress of silence, Hallie guided her horse along the well-trodden path down towards the elvish camp, which lay tucked up on an elevated level out of the way. The sun beat down on the two women as they rode forth, with Hallie’s heart weighing heavier and heavier with each step her horse took. She didn’t focus on anything around her, instead, her gaze rested on the settlement ahead of them.

They finally approached the camp, and she swung herself down from her horse. Turning to Naramma, her soulless eyes met hers.

“Please stay with the horses,” she said, her voice sounding like it belonged to someone else. “This is something I have to do alone.”

Naramma nodded, fighting back her tears at what her companion was about to face. “I shall, my Lady,” she replied. “Please take all the time you need. I will be waiting.”

Hallie nodded and turned away, setting off on foot towards the cluster of tents. The largest one screamed of royalty, and she instinctively headed for it. Soldiers and guards moved swiftly around her as she walked, unaware of her as they bustled around in preparation to assist their companions on the field. Horses neighed and stamped the ground impatiently, desperate to break free and charge into the ongoing battle. The metallic clink of armour and weapons met her ears as she passed through the groups.

She hesitated as she closed in on the tent, her heart thumping hard in her chest, and the overwhelming urge to cry rearing up. Squaring her shoulders and concentrating on breathing, she advanced and entered the enclosure.

A guard turned as she stepped inside.

“Lady Hallie!” Mordil gasped, his shock evident on his face. “My Lady, why are you here? How did you get here?”

“I have come to see the King,” she replied quietly.

He noticed the tremble in her hands as she clasped them before her, the unsteadiness of her voice. He swallowed. “I…yes…I…I am not certain where he is, but I shall find out,” he stuttered. “Please wait here for me, my Lady.”

He bowed and hurried from the tent, leaving her alone.

Grief threatened to overwhelm her as it swept over her in waves. She stepped further into the space, her gaze falling on Thranduil’s twin swords which rested against the chair he would have sat on. Blood was splashed along the steel blades and splattered on the hand grips. She walked over to them, lifting the one he had carried in his right hand and inspecting it. A fresh wave of pain hit her as she caught a faint whisper of his unique aroma, and her eyes filled with tears.

The tremble in her hands intensified.

She clenched her teeth, determined to see through what she had set out to do. She owed it to him.

Placing the sword back next to its companion, she turned slightly and touched her fingertips to the soft fabric of the cloak he had worn at some point, which lay draped over the back of the seat. Her heart thumped harder as she could have sworn she could feel his residual body heat from the garment. Her breathing became jerky and she swallowed in an attempt to pull herself together.

A soft noise behind her signalled Mordil’s return.

“Hallie?” a shocked voice gasped. “What in the name of all that is sacred are you doing here?”

She turned.

It was not Mordil who stood just inside the entrance of the tent with a completely flabbergasted expression.

The six feet five god gaped at her, shock in his ice blue eyes, his long blond hair draped over his shoulders.

Thranduil.

Hallie’s heart stopped.

She couldn’t move, or speak.

Thranduil saw the anguish in her eyes, the almost violent tremble that shook her body, the colour drain from her face. He saw her eyes roll back, and shot towards her as she collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

** CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

****

Two or three large strides carried Thranduil to Hallie, where he grabbed her just before she crumpled to the floor, lifting her body up into his arms. He turned, shocked and bewildered as Naramma flew in through the opening of the tent.

She gasped, sinking to her knees at his feet, crying. “My Lord! Oh thank the Valar!” she wept. “I thought my eyes were fooling me, but it _is_ you!”

“Please Naramma, stand,” he instructed. “And pray tell me what on earth is going on! Why are you and Hallie here? It is far too dangerous for you to have come!”

The maid shakily got to her feet as he turned and lowered himself to sit on the cot he slept in, cradling Hallie in his arms. “Forgive me, my Lord,” she whispered brokenly, bowing before him and resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

“Forgive you for what?” he asked impatiently. “I wish to know why my love has made this treacherous journey!”

“My Lord, Lady Hallie has come to…to…” She broke off as her own grief and shock became too much.

“To what?” he urged. “Speak to me!”

She gulped air into her lungs, making a visible effort to control herself as she removed her hands and took a step back, her gaze lowering to the unconscious elleth in his arms. “My Lord, we were told that you had perished in the battle,” she whispered brokenly. “Lady Hallie has come to say goodbye and to bury you.”

Thranduil’s eyes widened. “What?!”

She nodded, weeping quietly. “My Lady was told that both you and Prince Legolas had died.”

The air left his body at speed. “Who gave her this information?” he demanded, his voice low and angry.

Naramma trembled in fear before him.

“Do not fear me,” he said, in a softer tone. “But you must tell me everything.”

She nodded shakily. “Lord Filgorn approached us as we were working,” she whispered. “He informed us that your messenger had arrived with the news that you and my Lord Legolas had perished. He said the trolls had slaughtered most of our armies, and were going to ascend on Mirkwood once they had conquered the mountain here.”

Fury radiated from his blue eyes and he clenched his jaw, but remained silent to allow her to continue.

“He told my Lady that she was not safe, and should leave the realm,” the maid went on. “Lady Hallie fell apart, but insisted on making the journey to see that she did the right thing by…by your…by your body. She felt she had to say goodbye herself, and if not to bury you, but to accompany your body back to Mirkwood.”

His arms tightened around Hallie as he took deep, steadying breaths.

“I told Lady Hallie that I would accompany her, as you had entrusted me to look after her,” Naramma said. “She told me that as you had passed I had no further obligation, but I would not abandon her, my Lord. I made an oath to you to serve her, and I will serve her until I leave this world. When Lord Filgorn told her to leave the realm, I would not leave her.”

Thranduil lowered his head, touching his lips to Hallie’s head. “Your loyalty will not be forgotten,” he whispered, looking up at her with tear-filled eyes. “You shall be rewarded, and rewarded well for what you have done.”

She shook her head. “Finding you alive is all the reward I require, my Lord,” she replied. “Now I can rest knowing that Lady Hallie is with her true love.”

His tears overflowed, running down his cheeks. He dragged a shaky breath in, trying to comprehend what his loyal maid had told him. “Please find Mordil,” he whispered. “Find him and return to me with him.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she said, bowing and swiftly leaving the tent.

His eyes lowered to Hallie, who lay pale and still in his hold. His heart ached for what she had been put through, for the lies that had undoubtedly broken her fragile heart, and for the anguish she had suffered. He lifted her higher and pressed his lips to hers, whispering softly. Her head tipped back and her arm dropped against his thighs as she lay unresponsive in her state of shock and grief.

He turned his head and wiped his cheek on his shoulder, angry because he hadn’t been able to spare her, angry that poison had found its way to her despite his protective love for her.

“My Lord,” Mordil said, stepping into the tent.

Naramma stood behind him, awaiting instructions.

Thranduil turned his head and the look in his eyes told his most trusted guard a thousand unsaid words. “A great injustice has been done,” he said. “One which I will avenge before the next new moon. Take Naramma and ensure she is fed, bathed, and find her somewhere comfortable to rest. Make sure she has everything she requires, and have someone tend to her every need. She has gone above and beyond the call of her duty, and I wish for her to want for nothing.”

Mordil bowed. “Certainly, my Lord,” he said. He turned to the shocked maid. “If you will accompany me?” He held his arm out, and she shot a questioning look at her King.

He nodded once, and she blushed as she lay her hand on the guard’s arm, walking out of the tent with him.

The flap of heavy fabric settled back into place, sealing him alone with Hallie once more. He settled back on the cot, still holding her close.

Lifting his right hand from under her knees, he gently stroked her cheek. “Wake up, my darling,” he whispered. “Wake up, and come back to me.”

She didn’t respond, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

“Come to me, my love,” he said. “Wake up for me. I love you.”

Her eyelids fluttered.

He gazed at her, still stroking her cheek with a feather light touch.

Very slowly, her eyes flickered open, her gaze lost and confused. She focused on him, shock and pain radiating from the dark blue depths. “Thranduil?” she whispered.

He smiled. “Yes, my love. I am here,” he whispered back.

She gasped a breath in, her body beginning to tremble in his hold. “Thranduil?” she repeated. She started gasping for air.

“Breathe slowly, my love,” he coaxed. “Relax. I am here with you.”

Tears filled her eyes and cascaded down her face, soaking into her hair. She let out an anguished sob and lifted her arms to cross them around his neck. He wrapped both arms around her and held her in a bone-crushing embrace, absorbing the shudders that coursed through her as she clung to him.

Whispering softly to her, he pressed a kiss to her hair as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She gasped and cried, her heart breaking as her grief overflowed and finally broke her.

Struggling to breathe, she cried as if her heart was breaking, his strong arms holding her as he comforted her.

“Filgorn told me that you were dead,” she sobbed. “He said you had died in battle.”

“I know, my darling, I know,” he whispered. “Naramma told me. I know, and I am sorry he told you that.”

She pulled back, putting just enough space between them so that she could gaze at him. “I cannot believe you are here…alive…” she whispered. Her voice wasn’t strong enough to form spoken words. “You did not die. You are alive.”

“Yes, my love, I am alive,” he replied softly. “I promised you I would come home, and I have no intention of breaking that promise. I love you, and I will never leave you.”

“He said Legolas had also perished,” she said, touching his face as if to reassure herself that he was indeed real.

He shook his head. “Legolas is fine. He and Tauriel are with the dwarves. The war is almost over, and they have started to assist with healing the injured. This entire wretched situation will be over, come nightfall tomorrow.”

Her fingers traced down his ears, along his jaw, and up to his mouth, before moving up over his nose then on to caress his cheeks. A look of wonder filled her eyes as she followed her movements, her tears gradually slowing. She lifted both hands and touched his hair, running her fingers through the length of it, then returned to touch his face again. “You are alive,” she whispered again.

He offered her a gentle smile. “Yes,” he said simply.

Her thumbs softly traced under his eyes, which held hers in a steady gaze as he observed her fascination. “I have no words…” Her whisper tugged at his heart.

“You need no words,” he murmered. “Kiss me.”

Her eyes closed as his warm mouth touched hers, his lips moving gently against hers in a tender kiss.

Her tears started to flow again as they parted, and she shook her head as she swallowed. “I thought I was going to bury you,” she said. “I came to say goodbye and to tell you that I will always love you.”

He closed his eyes as he fought to control his own emotions, and touched his forehead to hers. No words were spoken, as a silent bond flowed between them.

Eventually he pulled back slightly. “Have you eaten recently?” he asked.

“No,” she answered. “I have not eaten for days. I had no desire to,” she added at his frown.

“I will bring you back to full health,” he said. “I can see how you have suffered.” He ran his hand through her hair as he spoke. “And it goes without saying that you shall remain here with me, and we shall return home together.”

She nodded, not taking her eyes from his.

“I wish I could take away the pain from what has happened to you,” he whispered. “I wish for that so much, my love.”

“You are here, and you are alive,” she answered after thinking for a few seconds. “That means everything to me. I cannot put into words what I feel…I am terrified this is a dream and I shall awake and find our bed cold and empty.”

He gently wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes, swallowing in determination. “This is not a dream,” he said. “It is real. I am real; what we have is real. Now as much as I wish to hold you like this for the rest of my life, I intend to feed you, so I must move to do so.”

She reluctantly released her hold on him, closing her eyes as he dropped a brief but passionate kiss on her mouth as he settled her onto the cot.

“I am going to send someone to bring food for you,” he told her, not wanting to remove his hand as he caressed her cheek. “Afterwards, I will have a bath prepared for you, and then you will rest.”

“Will you stay with me?” she whispered.

“Of course,” he said. “I am not going to leave your side. My part in this war is over, so I have no need to be on the battlefield. You will remain with me while I carry out the last of my duties.”

“Thankyou.” Her softly uttered words made him clench his teeth as he inhaled deeply, feeling her suffering.

He rose to his full height and went over to the opening of the tent, summoning one of his guards. Ordering him to return with food for Hallie and to inform the servants that she required use of a hot bath, he let the fabric drop and went back to sit beside her, taking her hand in both of his.

“I do not understand why Filgorn told you such lies,” he said. “No doubt he has some underhanded scheme that he is plotting in my absence. I should never have allowed he and his wretched daughter to remain, and for this I apologise with all my heart.”

“It is not your fault, my love,” she said, leaning closer to him. “How could you possibly know what he would say, or what devious plans he had in mind?”

He shook his head. “I should never have left you,” he said.

“You felt an obligation to Lord Dain,” she reminded him, placing her other hand on top of his. The warmth seeped from his hands through to hers. “As a King, you must heed those obligations, no matter the outcome.”

He lifted his eyes to hers. “Not at the expense of the one I love,” he whispered. “I cannot forgive myself for this.”

“Hush,” she soothed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You are here, alive and breathing, and are well. Everything in the world is right again.”

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. The simplicity of her reasoning touched his soul. “Do you wish for me to send for Legolas?” he asked.

“No,” she murmered against him. “He is needed where he is. I know he is alive and well, your word is enough. I do not need to see him. I shall see him and Tauriel later when they have finished their duties healing the dwarves.”

He turned and glanced over his shoulder as a guard appeared with food. He set it down on the table, bowed, and left as silently as he had entered.

Thranduil eased himself off the cot and brought the food back over, setting it down between them. “Now eat,” he ordered softly.

“I have no appetite,” she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

He lifted a piece of chicken, and broke a smaller chunk of meat free. “Eat,” he said, holding it up to her mouth. “For me.”

She complied, opening her mouth and allowing him to feed her.

He leaned forwards and dropped a light kiss on her lips. “That is better,” he said.

*****

Hallie bathed after eating, relaxing in the hot water as Thranduil soaped her down and washed her hair. He worked in silence, deep in thought as he washed and dried her, and she wondered what was going through his mind. Not wanting to impose on his thoughts, she didn’t ask, but kept her questions to herself. No doubt he would tell her if it concerned her.

She refused to go to bed, insisting she did not need rest. In truth, she was exhausted, but was scared to fall asleep without him next to her, and she knew he had things to attend to. She was also scared to fall asleep in case she woke up to find out that everything had indeed been a dream, and she was faced with a cold, empty life alone.

Thranduil finally gave up trying to persuade her to rest, suggesting instead that she accompany him to meet with Mordil to go over the plans for pulling out of the battle and returning to Mirkwood. She readily agreed, walking next to him through the crowds of guards with her fingers entwined tightly through his.

His stride was purposeful, his shoulders set in a determined stance that spoke of his need to leave and head for home. He wanted nothing more than to return to his realm and fix what had gone horribly wrong in his absence.

They stopped by Mordil’s tent, and he spoke at length with him as they went over the final withdrawal plans. Hallie caught sight of Naramma, and was settled enough to let go of Thranduil’s hand and wander over to speak with her.

The maid embraced her in a warm hug. “My Lady…you look so much better,” she told her, gazing at her with a smile. “I am so happy, I have no words.”

Hallie returned her smile. “I am the same way,” she said. “I cannot believe he is alive…and here…and he is safe.” She took a deep breath as she gave a shaky laugh. “What a mess.”

“My Lord will have Filgorn’s head upon his return,” Naramma wagered. “I have no doubt he will punish him in the worst way imaginable for what he has done to you.”

Hallie nodded, stifling a yawn, which didn’t go unnoticed by Thranduil as he glanced over the short distance between them.

“Have you slept, Lady Hallie?” her friend asked in concern.

She shook her head. “I am scared to,” she admitted. “I am scared that this will all have been a dream, and when I awake it will be back as it was before.”

Thranduil frowned slightly, reading her lips expertly as she spoke. Mordil’s voice dragged his attention away again.

“You have nothing to fear,” Naramma assured her. “My Lord is alive and well, and I would wager everything I own on the fact that he will not leave your side until he has punished Filgorn accordingly. He loves you so much, my Lady. It is so clear; everyone can see it.”

Halie gave a small smile. “I feel…I do not know…I feel like I have lost everything and gained everything at the same time,” she said. “My entire world was taken from me then handed back to me.”

The maid frowned. “Have you told him about..?”

She shook her head rapidly. “No.”

“You must,” Naramma said, a look of worry in her eyes. “You have to tell him.”

Hallie swallowed. “I cannot,” she whispered. “I cannot tell him.”

“But my Lady, he has a right to know,” she said. “You must tell him.”

“He will be angry,” Hallie whispered. “He will be so angry; I fear what he will do.”

Her head whipped round as she became aware of a presence looming at her side, to find Thranduil standing a foot away from her, his eyes cold.

“I will be angry about what?”


	18. Chapter 18

** CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

****

Hallie gasped, her eyes wide with fear. Fear which Thranduil could see as clear as day.

Naramma fell silent and stepped back, whispering an apology as she turned and fled.

“I shall be angry about what?” he repeated, stepping closer. “What do you withhold from me?”

Hallie swallowed, trying to balance her nerves enough to speak, but couldn’t find her voice. She looked up into his eyes as he towered over her, her heart hammering like a drum in her chest.

He took hold of her wrist and led her through the guards, leading her away from the bustling activity and chatter around them. Elves stepped aside obligingly to let them pass, each one bowing in respect as he strode through them.

His own heart thumped erratically. He could feel Hallie’s pulse thumping far too quickly beneath his fingers, and he feared what she had chosen not to tell him. Not breaking his stride, he snapped at the guards outside his tent to leave, taking her inside and sealing the entrance.

He turned to her. “Speak,” he commanded.

“I…I…” She faltered, her lower lip trembling.

“Hallie, I will not hurt you,” he said softly. “But I know you are withholding something from me. I need to know what it is that you hide.”

“I am so sorry,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He frowned, heavy eyebrows arching down over ice blue eyes. “Sorry for what?”

“I…I…on our journey here, I…” she began, breaking off. Her chest heaved as she dragged in air.

He gripped her upper arms, pulling her closer. “You what?” he urged. “Tell me.”

A sob burst free without her consent. “I miscarried your baby,” she whispered. “I am sorry!” she cried in distress as he released her quickly and stepped back, a look of horror in his eyes. “I was unaware I was with child!” Tears poured down her face. “I am so sorry!”

He looked away, stunned. This was not what he had expected her to tell him. He didn’t know exactly what he had expected, but it certainly was not this. He turned back to her, closing the distance between them and crushing her body against his.

“It is not your fault, my darling,” he whispered brokenly. “It is not your fault, believe me.”

“I could not keep your child safe,” she cried.

He buried his face against her neck, closing his eyes in despair at her anguish and distress. “An elleth will only lose a child through injury or severe emotional trauma,” he said quietly. “You cannot and _will not_ blame yourself. I will not allow it, do you hear me?”

She nodded, her fists clutching the fabric of his tunic. His hands slowly caressed her back as he whispered soft words of love and comfort in her ear.

“Please my love, _please_ do not ever fear me,” he begged, heartbroken. “I swear on my life, on everything that I stand for, I will _never_ hurt you or harm you. I promise, and may the Gods strike me down if I break that promise.”

“I was afraid you would be angry with me,” she whispered. “I had a duty to protect your child, and I failed.”

He pulled back a little, framing her face with his large hands. “You did not fail. How could you fail when you were not even aware of the little one’s existence? How could you fail when that dark-hearted bastard purposefully tried to destroy you? It is not your fault, my darling. Do not think that. I am sorry I was not with you…I am so sorry.” A single tear rolled down his cheek.

She shook her head, lifting a hand and tenderly wiping his tear away. “I thought you would be disappointed in me,” she said softly. “Angry. Maybe even hate me.”

“I could _never_ have those feelings towards you,” he told her, his voice thick with emotion. “I love you beyond measure, and I would die for you. As will that wretched scum upon our return. I shall burn him alive for what he has done. He will beg for death before I end his suffering.”

A shudder rippled through her at his words, knowing how angry and vengeful he could be. His arms tightened around her again, and he kissed her tear-stained cheek. “I love you, my precious darling,” he whispered. “Nothing will _ever_ change my love for you. Nothing.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

They stood together, not moving, just holding each other and absorbing the love and shattered strength from one another.

“You have lost so much,” he murmered eventually, speaking into her hair and breaking the silence. “Yet you still fought on to come here.”

“I had to do what I thought was going to be the right thing by you,” she replied. “I could not leave things as they were, my love. I could not.”

He nodded. “What you were intending to do is something that you will never have to face, and that is my oath,” he told her. “I will move mountains to ensure that.”

“I wish I could tell you just how much I love you,” she said, turning her face into the softness of his hair. “But I have no words. I do not know them.”

He lifted his head and gazed down at her, reading the emotion in her eyes. “You need no words,” he told her, repeating his words from previously. “Your actions tell me more than any words ever could. Do not worry about voicing your feelings. I can see them in your eyes, I can feel them in your heartbeat.”

She closed her eyes as his warm mouth brushed over hers.

“I can also see how tired and exhausted you are,” he said. “And you shall sleep. No arguments. Do as your King commands.”

A small smile curved her lips.

“I know why you fear sleep,” he said softly. “Do not worry. I shall lie beside you and sleep with you. And I will still be with you when you awake, I promise.”

He took her hand and led her over to the cot, positioning himself on his back and lifting her to lie over him.

“You cannot sleep like this, with me lying on top of you,” she murmered, her head resting against his chest as she twirled strands of his long hair around her fingertips.

“I may, or I may not,” he replied. “Either way, I shall still rest. And I know that you _will_ find sleep in this position.” He kissed her head, closing his eyes as his arm tightened around her shoulders to hold her in place.

The sound of his heart beating strongly below her ear lulled her into a deep relaxation, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

Thranduil smiled.

*****      

The morning arrived, bringing with it a sense of inner peace deep within Hallie’s soul. She slowly lifted her head from Thranduil’s chest, gazing up at him. His eyes were closed as he slept peacefully, breathing deeply and slowly. His arm had remained around her the entire night, and she had been subconsciously aware of it as she had slept.

She studied his features. His brow was free from any stressful creases as he was completely relaxed. His full lips were slightly parted, allowing a glimpse of perfect white teeth. His long hair swept down over both shoulders. Long eyelashes rested against his upper cheeks as he slept.

She started slightly as his eyes opened, ice blue focusing on hers. “I thought you were asleep,” she laughed quietly.

“I was, but I knew the instant you awoke,” he told her. “I felt your dreams through the night, my love. I could feel your thoughts, your emotions. I sensed your comfort, your peace. That tells me only one thing.”

“What is that?” she asked.

“Our souls have connected,” he whispered. “We now have a bond which can never be broken, and we shall never be parted throughout eternity.”

She blinked slowly. “Is this the bond our kind speak of, where couples can feel each other, even if they are not together?” she asked. “Where they can share thoughts and feelings, communicate with each other?”

He nodded. “Yes. It is, my love.”

She smiled. “Are you happy?”

“More than I have ever been,” he answered immediately. “But are you?”

“My Lord, my King, my lover, my soulmate…I have never been happier,” she replied. “As long as I am with you, I am complete. I no longer wander lost and alone. You are the light which guides me, steers me through troubled times, lifts me when I am low, and cherishes me when I need love.”

He slid both hands under her arms and gently slid her up so she was level with him, gazing into her eyes as he threaded his fingers through her hair. “My life has meaning now that you are in it to share it with me,” he told her. “There is nothing I cannot deal with, I am stronger with you. My heart beats with a purpose, and each new day arrives with a reason. A reason to share it with you.”

Gently pulling her down to him, his mouth caressed hers with a warm, tender kiss, as his soul sensed the love swelling her heart.

“I love you more than anything,” he whispered.

“I love you so much more,” she told him, a faint smile lifting one side of her mouth. “I always have, and I always will.”

*****

The morning passed at speed.

After freshening up and changing into clean clothes, Thranduil took Hallie with him as he assembled the legion which would be returning to Mirkwood. Half of his armies would remain until the last of the battle was finally over, helping the dwarves to recoup their losses and find their feet again.

Hallie, of course, would be accompanying him, as would Naramma. He told both elleth that they would ride with an allocated guard, for speed on their journey and protection.

Hallie’s eyes lowered as she listened to his words.

He touched a gentle fingertip under her chin, tipping her head back up. “You will ride with me, my darling,” he said. “I will trust no other to take care of you.” He smiled, dropping a feather-light kiss on her mouth. Straightening up to his full height, he glanced at his assembled troops and gave the order to prepare for departure, his hand sliding down her arm to grasp her hand tightly in his.

Naramma smiled at her, turning to assist the guards.

Thranduil frowned down at her. “You thought I would put you in another’s hands?” He snorted. “You will ride with me; no other loves and would protect you like I.”

She smiled, lifting herself up onto her toes to press a kiss to his mouth. “Thankyou,” she whispered.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” he said, mesmerised by the deep blue of her eyes. “You belong to me, you are mine, as I am yours. If I cannot be physically at your side for some reason, only then will I put you in another’s care. Otherwise I will protect and guide you.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder, his free hand lifting to rest against her lower back.

“Before we approach the palace gates, we will dismount,” he said, talking both to her and to Mordil. “Arrange for the guards to walk with me on either side, shoulder to shoulder. Hallie will walk right behind me, and no-one shall be aware of her presence as we approach.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the guard replied.

“Ensure there are guards at either side of her, and behind her also,” he instructed.

Mordil nodded. “Will my Lady not be seen as we near the gates?”

Thranduil shook his head. “No. She stands a little more than a full head smaller than myself; she will not be seen until I choose.”

“Very good, my Lord,” he replied, swiftly leaving to carry out his orders.

“What are you planning?” she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

He smirked. “Justice,” he replied simply.

Hallie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, wondering what was going through his clever, creative, strategic mind.

*****

Thranduil smiled as he felt Hallie’s weight lean more fully against him, knowing she had fallen asleep. The horses had slowed from their fast gallop to a more relaxed walk, allowing them to catch their breath, and the journey became a little more enjoyable.

They had talked a little, cherishing the nearness of each other in their intimate hold, absorbing the other’s presence. She had never felt so content; Thranduil’s strong thighs tucked tightly behind hers, her rear pushed into the welcoming cradle of his legs, his steady arm holding her against his chest, his warm mouth feathering  occasional kisses on her neck. She had taken in every single detail, from the soft brush of his long hair over her arms, his body heat radiating through her back, and his own unique smell. Words couldn’t describe how peaceful and settled she had felt.

“My Lord, we have been walking for some time,” Mordil said, appearing at his side. “Do you wish to hasten again?”

“No,” he replied. “I will allow Hallie to sleep for a while longer. She needs rest.”

The guard nodded sympathetically. “My Lady has been through a lot,” he agreed.

“Yes, and she will go through no more,” Thranduil vowed. “I intend to take care of this annoying problem as soon as we reach the palace. I will have no-one cause her as much grief and heartache as that bastard and his low-life daughter have done. They will regret ever coming to the Mirkwood realm.”

Mordil nodded once, falling back and giving his ruler precious time with his love, who rested against him.

She awoke a short time later, stirring in his arms with a yawn.

“Welcome back, my darling,” Thranduil murmered with a smile, as he brushed his lips over her neck. “How do you feel?”

She tipped her head back to look up at him. “Never better,” she replied.

He touched his mouth to hers in a soft caress, sending butterflies through her body. “This I am pleased to know,” he said. “We shall be home before nightfall.”

She frowned, turning back so she was facing forwards again. “Why did it take Naramma and I so long?” she wondered aloud.

“There are many routes to where we were,” he told her. “This is the shortest one.”

She went quiet for a few moments. “Perhaps if I had taken a faster way, I might have reached you sooner, and I would not have lost-“

“No,” he interrupted her. “Nature had already begun what she intended to do, and nothing could have prevented it. It probably started to take effect when Filgorn presented his evil lies. Do not allow your mind to wander down that path, my love.”

She murmered in agreement, sighing as she rested back against him.

Before too long, Thranduil lifted one hand and the entire entourage halted.

“We will proceed on foot from here onwards,” he said, and swung his weight down from the horse. He raised his arms and lifted Hallie down, setting her gently on her feet. “Take formation,” he ordered, and the guards dismounted and rapidly organised themselves as he had previously stated.

His ice blue eyes met hers.

“Stay behind me, my love,” he told her. “You will be hidden from view, and protected by myself and those around you. You will come to no harm.”

She nodded.

He lowered his head and kissed her, reluctant to break contact. “I love you,” he whispered. Lifting his head, he swept his gaze over the assembled guards. “Let us advance.”


	19. Chapter 19

** CHAPTER NINETEEN **

****

The only sound audible was the uniform footsteps as Thranduil and his army marched forwards, heading closer and closer to home with each step. Hallie walked closely at his back, her eyes on his long hair as her stomach began to twist itself into a state of nervous anxiety.

“Relax, my love,” he told her, turning his head slightly and giving her a glorious view of his profile. “I can feel that you are tense. I will protect you.”

“I know,” she replied, placing a hand on his lower back almost to draw strength.

He smiled, turning back to face forwards.

The gates loomed up before them as they crossed the walkway, each guard in perfect positioning according to their ruler’s command. The sound of each step seemed to intensify.

Unable to see past Thranduil, Hallie relied on her unseen connection with him, and sensed his adrenalin rise.

He held one hand up, and the entire force stopped instantly.

“My Lord Thranduil!” a voice said, and she heard the sound of hurrying footsteps approaching. The voice she recognised as Filgorn’s. “How glad we are to see you arrive safe!”

“It has been a brutal fight,” Thranduil replied smoothly. “But we are pleased to return victorious. We have suffered losses, but such darkness cannot pass us in war.”

“Your workforce will be happy to see that you have returned and are well,” the other elf said.

“Where is my bride-to-be?” Thranduil asked. “It has been too long since I had the pleasure of seeing her.”

A short silence followed.

Hallie’s hand remained on his lower back, and she closed her eyes and rested her forehead between his shoulder blades.

“My Lord…I am afraid I have tragic news,” Filgorn said, with a sombre note to his voice. “I am heartbroken to inform you that Lady Hallie passed away…you did not know?”

“What do you speak of?” the King demanded, and she could feel the angry tremor that ran through his body. “I know of no such news!”

“I dispatched a messenger as soon as I became aware,” Filgorn told him. “I can only assume if he did not reach you that he has fallen foul to some abhorrent creature on his journey through the forests. I am so sorry for your loss, my Lord. Words cannot express how sad I am to have to inform you of this.”

Another short silence.

“I will have you tell me how she passed,” Thranduil said. His tone was low and angry.

She heard the elf take a deep breath.

“She…she took ill just shortly after you departed to aid the dwarves,” he said. “By the time I heard that she was unwell, she had succumbed to an illness; I am not aware what the illness was. She died before I had the chance to be with her and offer her comfort and healing.”

Silence.

Not a soul moved.

“Where is her body?” Thranduil demanded. “I will pay my respects.”

“I…we buried her, my Lord,” Filgorn answered. “We did not know how long you would be absent from the realm. She has been buried out in the woods.”

Breathing deeply with her eyes still closed, Hallie felt a cold chill transfer from her lover through into her. Concentrating hard, she willed a soothing warmth back to him, and felt the strong muscles in his back twitch in silent response.

“I return home from war, having lost too many of my kind in aid of another, to find my intended wife no longer breathes,” he said. He inhaled a deep breath, and she admired how he managed to keep up the act.

“My Lord, it is early days, but I am sure you have the strength, and the purpose, to continue to rule your kingdom,” Filgorn said, sounding so sincere that anybody listening without prior knowledge could easily have believed his words. “You shall not be alone during your time of grief, this I can promise. I know that as well as myself, my daughter will assist you in any way possible. She will look after your every need.”

Hallie’s spine stiffened as she smelled a floral aroma, which she recognised as belonging to Mollara. A wave of love washed over her, sent by her lover to calm her through the contact of her hand on his back and her forehead still pressed against him.

“My Lord, I shall be honoured to be at your service,” a syrupy-sweet voice cooed. “I will do whatever you need me to do, to help you through your grief at this difficult time. _Anything_ you require of me, consider it tended to, with my pleasure.”

Hallie’s temper was beginning to boil over.

Thranduil said nothing.

“I will do whatever you ask of me,” Mollara purred, touching a hand to his arm.

“I have but one need of you,” he said. He moved his gaze to hers, feeling a violent anger surge through him as he met her brown eyes. “Remove your hand immediately.”

“My Lord?” she asked uncertainly.

“Only one elleth has the right and my permission to touch me,” he snarled.

“But my Lord…she is dead,” Mollara said quietly.

“Is she?” he asked. “Is she truly dead? Because if that is indeed the case, then I must assume that I have spent the last day and night accompanying a ghost!”

He reached round behind his back and gripped Hallie’s hand, tugging her round to his side.

“But I have to say, I have never seen a more attractive, more appealing, more _alive_ ghost in my thousands of years!” he blasted.

Mollara’s face paled in shock as her gaze landed on her nemesis, and her father gasped audibly.

She flipped back to her normal self instantly, throwing herself at Hallie, who tore her hand from Thranduil’s and booted her feet out from under her, grabbing her shoulders and throwing her to the ground.

“You do not touch my husband!” she roared down at her, her temper finally exploding. “He is not yours to touch! He does not belong to you, and he never shall!”

“You bitch!” Mollara screamed, dragging herself to her feet.

Thranduil gave a discreet nod and the guards on either side of him launched forwards and grabbed both the furious elleth and her shocked father.

“You were never supposed to make it out of the forest alive!” she screeched as she fought against the strong hold on her. “You were supposed to die!”

Thranduil slid an arm around Hallie and tugged her back against his body, holding her still as she made a sudden move. “No,” he said. “I shall deal with this. In my own way.”

The guards dragged the pair back towards the gates, where they headed straight for the dungeons with their captives.

Hallie shook with anger, the fury rolling through her body in waves.

“Stay calm, my darling,” Thranduil said softly, sliding both arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “She and her evil father shall pay dearly for what they have done. Do not give in to your anger, my love. You are such a gentle, precious, sweet-natured being, and it troubles me when I sense such darkness from you.”

She turned in his arms, clutching his tunic in both fists. “They tried to destroy us,” she whispered, her anger robbing her of the ability to speak in a strong, confident voice. “They tried to destroy me, and then you. I cannot accept that.”

“As I cannot either,” he replied. He lifted a hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Trust in me my darling, I will exact my revenge for their evil doings. You need know no more.”

She inhaled deeply, struggling to control her emotions. “I think we need some time alone,” she murmered. “Time to do nothing but focus on one another. Can we dine together later, once you have taken care of your duties?”

He smiled at the pleading look in her blue eyes. “Yes, we can,” he replied. “I look forward to spending precious time alone with you.” His mouth brushed hers in a soft kiss, then he lifted his head and commanded the rest of his guards to continue to the palace.

*****

Hallie settled her empty plate on top of Thranduil’s, intending to take them to be washed. He reached over and placed his hand on hers, halting her.

“Leave them,” he said.

“But-“

“I have other plans.”

She reluctantly removed her hands and gasped suddenly as he yanked her around the table and sat her on his lap, winding his fingers through her hair.

“I do not know about you, my darling, but I am desperate to make love,” he whispered. His ice blue eyes gazed into hers, mere inches away. “It has been too long since we found pleasure in each other.”

His husky whisper sent sparks of awareness through her central nervous system, and she felt her insides clench in anticipation. Her eyes closed as he lessened the gap between them and rubbed his full mouth over hers.

“I wish to possess you in every way,” he continued, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. “Emotionally, spiritually, and physically. I wish for you to surrender to me and give yourself to me…”

She murmered softly as she leaned her head back. “I am yours forever,” she whispered.

His warm hands drifted down and he began to undo the front of her tunic as his mouth wandered lower. Her breasts felt swollen as the cool air passed over her, his hands soon warming her skin as he caressed her. Leaning her back over his arm, his lips continued their exploration, settling on one breast and tugging on her nipple. Her back arched in response, a groan tearing from the back of her throat.

Desperate to feel him, she trailed her hands over his clothing, tugging it aside and flattening her palms on his chest.

“Touch me, baby,” he whispered as he turned to her other breast.

One of her hands tangled in his hair to hold him in place, her other hand wandering of its own accord. As she sat up, she ground her mouth against his, pulling his tunic from his shoulders and down his arms in the process. Hot flesh met her eager fingers, and she kneaded the muscles that quivered under his silky-soft skin.

He gasped with desire as his mouth devoured hers, his tongue seeking hers as he pushed inside with a purpose. She wriggled slightly on his legs as she felt the bulge hidden between them harden rapidly.

“I need you,” she whispered, breaking the kiss and turning her head to sink her teeth into his neck. “I need you now.”

“All in good time, my love,” he panted, gripping her upper arms as she sucked hard on his flesh, bringing a bruise to the surface. “We have all night…”

She chuckled softly. “I have _no_ intention of waiting all night,” she replied, and swept her hands over his broad shoulders towards his back. His soft hair tickled her skin as she moved. “I want you _now._ ”

He smiled, amused at her impatience. The tearful, broken elleth who had shown up in his camp had vanished, replaced by a determined, aroused one, who writhed impatiently in his arms.

He shifted his weight, settling her on her feet as he rose to his. Swift movements stripped the rest of her clothing from her, revealing her naked body for him to worship. Their mouths crashed together in a blaze of fire that threatened to consume everything around them as she pushed his leggings down and out of the way, and he stepped out of them. Hot flesh met hot flesh and hands wandered, desperately craving the other’s touch.

Pushing her backwards towards the bed without breaking their kiss, he urged her onto it, kneeling on the soft blankets and pulling her to sit astride him. Her hips automatically canted towards his hardness, but he jerked back.

A moan of disappointment sounded from her, but he ignored it, and instead went back to her breasts. His soft lower lip dragged up over her nipple and he took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard flesh as he sucked rhythmically.

Hallie’s head dropped back and she made a sound close to a howl as her pleasure soared. Her body tingled, her senses on full alert. His warm hands clenched her ass cheeks as he ground her against him, still not penetrating her. She tightened her knees around him and tried desperately to position herself so she could slide him into her, but he was a step ahead of her and stronger.

Her breathing became laboured and uneven as his lips created complete havoc within her. Her hands gripped his hair, probably a little too hard, but he didn’t seem to mind or pay any attention. Her hips moved in her frantic effort to impale herself on him.

Wanton cries and curses left her lips as he continued teasing her, until she felt she could take no more.

“Thranduil,” she cried. “ _Please…_ I cannot wait…”

He slowly released her nipple and took his time pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses back up towards her neck. “I have complete control over your body,” he whispered seductively. “I control when you come, and how hard you come.”

She grunted in frustration.

“Tell me, my darling,” he breathed against her flesh. “How do you wish to come? Do you want to come in my mouth, as I lick you and satisfy you? Or do you want to come with me buried so deep inside you, I can never come out?”

“Either,” she panted. “Any. Both! Now!”

He grinned, sliding one hand in between them and gripping his erection. Slowly rubbing his wet tip over her entrance, he tightened his other arm around her as she rocked against him. Agonisingly slow, he nudged himself just inside her and no more. He gazed into her eyes with a self-satisfied smirk as she tried to lower herself to take him further, but he controlled her and prevented her from doing so.

“More,” she gasped. “More, Thranduil, more.”

“Do you wish to come?” he whispered, so close that his lips brushed hers in the faintest contact as he spoke.

“Yes,” she cried. “Yes!”

“Now?”

“Yes!” she practically screamed.

He pushed a little further, feeling her insides stretch to accommodate the intrusion and the gush of fluid that welcomed him. “Are you sure?” he teased with a smile.

She uttered a few swear-words that would make a dwarf blush, and he laughed softly.

“Never let it be said that I do not take care of my Queen’s needs,” he murmered, still entering her.

Her body started to tremble uncontrollably as he reached around halfway, and her legs tightened in a vice grip around his. “Oh my God,” she panted. “Oh my God, Thranduil…I’m coming.”

He said nothing, but rolled his hips slightly as he pushed up a little more, his eyes watching hers change. The blue seemed to darken, her pupils enlarging.

Her trembling increased, and her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

Still he didn’t take his eyes off hers, and still he continued to push in further.

A sudden scream echoed off the walls as her body tightened and exploded so hard, it was almost painful. She jerked in his arms, writhing violently out of control.

Crushing his mouth to hers, he lifted himself up onto his knees, leaning forwards with her so they both fell back onto the bed. Gripping fistfuls of her hair to hold her still, his mouth ravaged hers with a deep hunger as he pounded hard and fast into her orgasm. Blood thundered in his ears and stars began to burst behind his closed eyes, the sensation of her clenching rapidly around him driving him towards his own orgasm with earth-shattering speed. Her hips lifted up to meet his rapid thrusts as she gasped and panted, trying to breathe in between her body seeming to destroy itself and his urgent, hungry kisses.

They rolled over so she was on top, swiftly rolling again so he had the dominant position once more. Deep groans rumbled up from the base of his torso as he drove deeper and deeper into the molten wet heat that seemed to absorb his soul. His groans turned to cries as his body tensed and his thrusts faltered.

“Hallie, I am going to come,” he gasped, tearing his mouth from hers. “I am going to come _so hard…_ ”

Her deep blue eyes held his until his body could take no more, and he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together as he blasted white-hot fluid into her with a forceful roar.

His powerful form jerked hard in her arms as strong torrents of pleasure tore through him, until he eventually collapsed on top of her. He instantly rolled onto his side with her in his arms, panting hard for breath.

Time passed, with the two lovers so exhausted and spent, neither of them could move or speak. A cool breeze drifted lazily over their sweating forms. Scents from the flowers in the gardens below drifted up through the open window into the room. An occasional hoot from an owl sounded from somewhere within the forest.

Hallie eventually opened her eyes just as he did likewise.

Deep blue met ice blue, and they both smiled.

“I would like to think you enjoyed that,” she whispered. “Considering you just made love to a ghost.”

He blinked, then tipped his head back and laughed heartily. Crushing her to him in a powerful but loving embrace, he pressed a kiss to her temple. “You are no ghost, my love,” he murmered. “But you have haunted me since the day I set eyes on you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit and thankyou to Wenderful52 for her idea, which has infused itself nicely into the plot x

** CHAPTER TWENTY **

****

Hallie kept herself busy the following day. Thranduil had things to attend to, so she gave him space and did her own thing. Working down in the kitchens for the duration of the morning, she helped prepare lunch and peeled a massive pot of potatoes for the evening meal.

By the time early afternoon arrived, she had done several loads of laundry down with the housekeeping staff, checking frequently to make sure her lover didn’t catch her. Eventually she began to tire, and made her way back up to the main floor in search of her King.

One of the patrolling guards informed her that he had been down in the dungeons only recently, and after debating with herself for several minutes, she decided to venture down.

Emotionally, she felt she was starting to heal after having been fed so many hateful lies designed specifically to ruin her life. Physically, she ached painfully for Thranduil, even after the passionate night they had shared.

He had made love to her several times, each time taking her to higher states of euphoria and unexplained levels of pleasure. He had used everything to bring her body to thundering orgasm time and time again; his mouth and tongue, his hands and fingers, his solid erection that seemed to harden within seconds, his erotic whispers, and even his mind and soul it seemed.

Still her body ached for him, which amazed her.

She advanced through the palace, intent both on being with him, and finding out with her own eyes and ears why the two elves he held prisoner had been so brutal and evil in their abhorrent plot against her.

Her footsteps faltered slightly as blood-curdling screams met her ears long before she reached the dungeons, set deep in the bowels of the palace. Anguished howls came next, followed rapidly by angry roars, then more screaming.

Her blood ran cold at the sounds.

Squaring her shoulders, she took a determined breath. She needed some sort of explanation, some sort of closure.

The dungeon area was dimly lit, with flickering flames casting dancing shadows along the stone cavern walls. The stone walkway felt cool beneath her bare feet, her toes gripping the uneven surface as she walked. She came to a halt behind a row of pillars, faced with a horrific scene.

Thranduil stood with his back to her; tall, powerful, and imposing.

And unbelievably angry.

Mordil stood facing him, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes on Mollara. She was kneeling on the floor between them, blood pouring from slash marks across her back and shoulders.

Her father sat cowering in a corner, hands and feet bound. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he howled in anguish, then yelled in temper.

Thranduil turned his head and glared at him, and even from where she stood, Hallie could see the murderous hatred and fury in his cold eyes.

She jumped in horror as he moved at lightning speed, raising his right hand and lowering it, a distinct _crack_ echoing around followed by Mollara’s agonised scream.

Her father’s temper disappeared instantly, as he began to beg and plead.

“Tell me what I wish to know, and her suffering will cease,” Thranduil said.

The imprisoned ellon gritted his teeth and shook his head. “You can rot and die!” he shouted.

The whip cracked again, and Hallie’s blood ran ice cold. She clutched the pillar for support, afraid that she was going to faint.

Memories came hurting back, slamming full-force into her. Memories of lying on a stone floor screaming for her life, blood pouring from her, Thranduil’s furious eyes daring her to stay alive so he could punish her further, the horrendous pain of having the whip tear her flesh from her.

Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe; the images flashing rapidly before her.

Thranduil’s head spun round and his horrified gaze met hers. She gulped air in, using everything she had not to collapse. He said something quietly to Mordil, handing him the whip, and quickly crossed the floor to her.

She gasped in fright as his hands gripped her upper arms, turning her away and walking her out of the dungeon area. Fear gripped her heart and squeezed hard as she fought against her past.

He stopped at the lower edge of the walkway, turning her to face him and sitting her down. Lowering himself to squat in front of her, he maintained his hold on her.

“Hallie, you should not be down here,” he said, searching her eyes. “Why did you come?”

She forced a lungful of oxygen in, her body trembling.

“Hallie, listen to me, my darling,” he said, his voice low and soft. “This is something you do _not_ need to see. I know exactly what is going through your mind right now, and I wish for you to leave. Go back to our chambers and wait for me there.”

Huge, terrified eyes stared blankly at him, and he could tell she was too shocked at what she had witnessed to register what he had said.

“Hallie.” He gently shook her, finally gaining her attention as awareness sparked to life in her eyes. “Hallie, go back upstairs,” he said.

She swallowed, trying to find words.

Gentle eyes gazed into hers. “You do not need to bear witness to this,” he said softly. “Think about what they did to you, to our child, then forget all about them. I will take care of this.”

She finally nodded. “I know,” she whispered. “I just…I am sorry…” Tears blurred her vision as she stopped. “I just…”

“I know,” he whispered back. “I felt and saw your memories. That is how I knew you were there, my love. I felt the pain I inflicted upon you, I felt your fear.” His own eyes filled with tears.

She swallowed again in determination, blinking her own tears away and frowning as she caressed his cheek, surprising him a little. “I wish to know why they did what they did,” she told him.

“I will be sure to tell you,” he promised.

“No. I am stronger than that, my love,” she said. “My love for you and our lost child is stronger than that. They _deserve_ to suffer. I deserve to stand shoulder to shoulder with you and show them the strength of what they tried to destroy. I will not show either of them any signs of weakness. They will see how strong we are as a couple, how we support each other, and how we are there for each other.”

He studied her for a few moments, stunned by her determination and her commitment. “I fear this will be too much for you,” he said after a long silence.

“I have come through hell on earth this last week,” she told him. “And it has been because of them, what they plotted, what they did to me. I will _not_ let them win, I will _not_ let them break me.”

He exhaled heavily through his nose. “I am scared you will turn away from me,” he said quietly. `Your memories were distinctly clear and lucid. I do not think you can cope with them then return to who and what you have become.”

Her chin lifted slightly. “You will be surprised,” she said challengingly. “Either you doubt me as a person, or you doubt my love for you.”

“I doubt neither,” he replied. “But I remember what you went through because of what _I_ did to you.”

She rose to her feet, taking his hand in hers. “Yes, I suffered,” she said. “And yes, I was terrified beyond words of you. But that was _nothing_ to what I suffered when Filgorn told me you were dead. Or when I lost our child. Or how terrified I was, facing the prospect of never seeing you again, holding you in my arms again, kissing you again, or looking into your eyes again. Nothing can measure against that.”

He nodded slowly, understanding her reasoning. “You may return if you wish,” he conceded. “However, if I feel you cannot cope or that you are becoming too traumatised, then my darling – I _will_ physically lift you and carry you away from there.”

She gave him a faint smile. “I feel your strength when I am with you,” she told him. “Your strength will be enough for both of us if mine alone is not enough.”

Emotions flashed across his eyes as he gazed down at her; love, devotion, and admiration. Respect. Awe. Still questioning himself as to whether he was doing the right thing by allowing her to return to the dungeons, he tightened his grip on her hand and led her back towards where Mordil and the prisoners awaited them.

*****

Thranduil’s face reminded Hallie of a statue, carved in marble. He didn’t bat an eyelid, didn’t flinch, and showed no sign of emotion in the slightest. Mordil had held the whip back to him as they had returned hand in hand, but one subtle shake of his head and a discreet nod had told the guard that he would be taking over Mollara’s punishment.

Thranduil knew that if Hallie was to witness him carrying out the deed, her memories would hit with a vengeance of not only the horror she had gone through months previously, but of him carrying out the atrocious act.

He didn’t want that.

He wanted to go back through time and wipe away the entire horrible event, but even with the elf magic in his power, he knew it was impossible. If he could at least limit the impact of her memories, then maybe that would be something. Not a lot, but something.

He was terrified she would lose the ground she had gained, and would turn against him once more.

And he couldn’t live without her.

On the ground before them, Mollara screamed and begged for mercy. Her father still cried in anguish at his daughter’s suffering, but each time Thranduil gave him the opportunity to tell him what he wanted to know, the stubborn elf turned and spat poison at him.

The King had merely shrugged, saying that his daughter obviously came second place to his pride and foolhardy notions.

The torture continued.

Hallie remained strong, not flinching after just a short while. She remained silent at her lover’s side, understanding why he was doing this. She felt a deep sadness within his soul, a sense of heartbreak, and also a possessive, protective anger. Unaware of the depth of her ability to read his emotions, he hadn’t limited her connection to him, or closed it off for the time being.

Her hand held his in a show of strength as they stood side by side, waiting until either elf gave in and talked.

Time dragged on.

Eventually, Mollara broke first, screaming that she would tell him whatever he wanted to know.

Thranduil held a hand up to stop Mordil, and waited for what she had to say.

“That bitch of yours was never supposed to make it out of the forest alive!” she gasped, tears of agony pouring down her blood-splashed face. “She should have died before she reached civilisation! You were supposed to return without her!”

“For what purpose?” Thranduil demanded.

“For me to take her place!” she screamed, her temper flaring despite her pain. “She is not good enough for you! She has no noble blood, no breeding, she is low-class and should be living in the forest like the feral thing she is!”

His jaw tightened. “You would purposefully send someone to their death because you do not approve of their heritage?”

“Heritage had nothing to do with it!” she spat. “I was supposed to provide you with an heir, someone to take over the realm. My father and I were supposed to rule until then! Not her! Not that dirty, vile _slave!_ ”

His fingers tightened almost painfully around Hallie’s.

“I already have an heir,” he growled. “You would not bear me another.”

“He was supposed to die months ago! And he would have, if that damned guard had not been so careless! She was never supposed to be there, yet now she has taken everything!” Mollara screamed. “I hope you die and rot in hell!”

Her father yelled at her to be quiet, but she was in full flow.

“I hope the bitch is infertile!” she roared.

Thranduil moved at speed, letting go of Hallie’s hand and surging forwards, grabbing the elleth by the throat and dragging her to her feet.

“You murdered my child,” he hissed, his words loaded with anger and venom. “You and your accursed father murdered my child!”

“The bastard lived!” she gasped, struggling against his iron grip on her throat.

He shook his head slowly. “My _other_ child,” he said. “My defenceless, innocent, _unborn_ child. The evil that you and your father created traumatised her so much, my unborn child died. You are both murderers.”

Hallie shuddered at the fury that she felt radiating from him.

Mollara had the gall to smile, although it was a faint one as she struggled to breathe. “Good,” she whispered. “I am glad. I hope she suffered. I hope your unborn bastard suffered.”

Mordil saw the change in his King’s eyes, and moved swiftly to grab Hallie by the shoulders, turning her abruptly so her back was to the pair. A garbled scream met her ears a split second later, followed by silence.

Then Filgorn started to scream.

Pushing the guard off her, she spun back around and her gaze fell on the bloodied mess lying on the floor. The front of her throat had been torn free.

Her gaze lifted slowly to Thranduil, who stood with blood dripping from the hand he’d held at the wretched elleth’s throat. His eyes gradually found hers, and she saw instantly the fear in the ice blue depths. She felt the dread in his soul.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed her mind to fill itself with the deep-rooted love in her heart. The emotion flowed freely, infusing itself and travelling through the unseen bond to her lover. His ice blue eyes slowly registered a change, and they became softer.

He knew she was not turning against him.

She understood.

In the corner, Filgorn was still screaming his anguish, horrified that his daughter had met such a brutal, violent end. As Thranduil turned to him, he writhed and kicked against his restraints, his hatred beginning to resurface.

“May any offspring you produce be born as cold, dead slugs of flesh!” he roared. “You have taken my only child! I hope both of you burn in the depths of hell for all eternity! Burn, you bastards! Burn!”

“Do not talk to me of fire!” Thranduil hissed, and the disgraced Lord gasped in horror as the left side of his face seemed to disintegrate before his very eyes. “I know its wrath and ruin! And so shall you!”

He grabbed an oil lantern from the stone wall and tossed it on top of the elf. The oil splashed over him and the flames engulfed him within seconds. Shrieks of terror and pain filled the dungeons as he gyrated on the floor, trying to escape.

Thranduil stepped back and turned to Hallie, who met his eyes.

Neither of them spoke.

She felt his fear resurface; fear that he had gone too far in front of her, fear that she could not love a King who could be so cruel in his punishment.

He swallowed.

She lifted her hand and held it out to him, and he hesitantly reached for it. Her fingers entwined through his and she tugged gently, leading him away from the still screaming, still burning prisoner who was close to death.

Not a word was spoken as they walked out of the dungeons, and by the time they had reached the walkway, the screams had faded to silence. They walked uniformly through the enclosed cavernous area, aware that Mordil remained behind to ensure Filgorn was dead, before following them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a photoset I spotted on tumblr :)

** CHAPTER TWENTY ONE **

****

The moon’s soft light kissed the gardens, the pale light casting shadows and magical illusions on the grass. Hallie leaned on the balcony, her gaze absorbing everything around her.

She turned her head slightly with a gentle smile, feeling Thranduil’s approaching presence. Two strong arms wound around her waist and his warm chest pressed against her back.

“You are deep in thought, my love,” he said quietly as he rested his chin on top of her head.

“Perhaps,” she replied. “I am just thinking about everything; how everything turned out.”

She felt him swallow.

“Do you have anything that you wish to share?” he asked.

Her smile widened, and she pulled out of his embrace to sit on the wooden bench beside the balcony. He lowered himself to sit next to her and she took his hand.

“I wish for you to talk to me, and to be open with me,” she said.

“I shall answer any questions you have,” he replied, not meeting her eyes.

“You felt sadness and heartbreak down there today,” she said softly.

“Yes.”

He glanced round at her, and she lifted an eyebrow.

“You felt that?” he asked, and she nodded. He leaned back with a sigh. “I should have blocked you,” he decided. “I did not know how astute you are at feeling what I feel.”

“More astute than you gave me credit for,” she replied.

“I carry so much guilt, my love,” he whispered. “So much guilt, there are days when I feel it is too heavy for me, and that I cannot carry it any longer.”

“Then share it with me,” she advised. “Then it becomes half the weight.”

He shook his head stubbornly, staring at his feet. “No. It is not your guilt to bear. It is mine, and will always be mine.”

“Telling me would not make me bear the guilt,” she told him. “It would ease your burden. And perhaps lift it altogether.”

Silence settled over them for a few minutes.

“Do you remember the day after Brialla died?” she asked finally.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember the deal we made with each other?”

“Yes.”

“The deal we made that no matter where the other was, if something was troubling either of us, we would seek the other one out, and speak of it?”

“You released me from that promise,” he said.

She grinned. “Yes, then I went into your bed,” she replied. “I think one cancels the other out. Speak to me.”

He sighed resolutely. “I feel guilt for…for everything,” he managed to say. “Guilt for what I did to you, for not listening to you, for not giving you the chance to prove your innocence. For not being able to save Brialla. For not being there as you tried to take your own life through your grief. For leaving you here in the palace with those two demon-spawn while I went off to war. For the heartbreak you went through because I allowed them to be here, and the lies they told you. For the death of our child and what you must have gone through, alone. For the pain and the heartbreak you went through, and I was not there to help you. For having so much hatred for those who had done this to you that I was unable to control it, and you had to see it. For not being the person you want me to be.” Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as his voice trailed off to a whisper.

Hallie had stayed silent as he talked. She inhaled deeply through her nose, working through his statement. Taking a moment or two to collect her thoughts, she began to speak.

“If you take any one of those situations out of the equation, then we would not be where we are today. We came face-to-face under terrible circumstances, and what followed left me with deep, untreatable wounds for a long time, and I do not mean physically,” she said. “What happened between us made you react to me in a way which would have been completely different, under other circumstances.”

“But what I did was beyond evil,” he whispered brokenly, and she sensed the guilt he had borne for so long was finally reaching breaking point, and had to be dealt with once and for all.

“Maybe so, but you redeemed yourself when you saved my life,” she replied. “Brialla was already dead; we both know this. But you helped me with her and dealing with the loss to an extent which you possibly would not have, had it been any other elleth and had what happened previously, not happened. You acted differently. And how you were towards me made things happen between us. It made our feelings towards each other change, and continue to change, until we fell in love with each other.”

He wiped the back of his hand over his cheek, trying to dispel his tears.

“Filgorn and his daughter were meant to come here,” she went on, her tone softer. “She made a distinct approach to bed you, which made me so jealous and made me face up to my own feelings, and for you to face up to yours. Otherwise, perhaps neither of us would ever have had the courage to say anything.”

“But they have hurt you so badly,” he said. The heartbreak was crystal clear in the ice blue eyes that met hers, his tears still falling.

“Yes, they did, and we have come through that. We are closer now than we have ever been,” she told him. “And…and this is a big _and…_ the truth has finally made itself known about why the guard tried to kill Legolas. We both needed that, Thranduil, for our own peace of mind. We would have spent eternity wondering why, without ever reaching any conclusive answers. Now we have our answer.”

His gaze had lowered once more.

“You were hurting, feeling unnecessary guilt, and angry because of what they did to me,” she said. Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand as she talked. “You were grieving over the loss of a child that neither of us knew was quietly growing within me; a child which you had placed there in an act of love. What you did down in the dungeons was nothing less than I would expect _any_ King to do, to avenge his loved ones. Think back…I told you a long time ago that I understood why you did what you did to me when you thought I had tried to bring harm to Legolas.”

“But you should not have had to see that,” he whispered.

“That was my choice,” she said. “Perhaps I needed to see their punishment for myself…I too have lost a child. And for a time, I thought I had lost the only male who has ever captured my heart the way you have. I mourned for you, Thranduil. I screamed and cried, I refused to eat, I would not speak…I mourned the way a wife would if she lost her husband. I felt my pain to the same extent a widow would,”

He nodded. “I know you did,” he said. “And it breaks my heart so much that you felt that.” More tears trickled down his cheeks, and she lifted her free hand to wipe them away.

“Whatever makes you think that you are not the person I want you to be?” she questioned him. “I do not want you to be anyone other than yourself. I fell in love with _you,_ with the heart that _you_ chose to show me. No-one has ever made me feel the way you do, and you have shown me so much, taught me so many things about myself and what I am capable of.”

“And I have shown you a horrible side that I should not have,” he said. His voice was so low and soft, she had trouble registering the fact that the elf who sat next to her in pieces was the strong, proud, powerful ruler who feared nothing.

“Listen to me, my love,” she said. “Everyone has a darker side, especially when faced with things so horrific like we have. I do not blame you, I do not hold it against you, and I certainly do not think any less of you or love you any less because of what I saw. Do not ever think that, please. Ever.”

He swallowed away the lump in his throat. “You deserve someone so much better,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “No. I deserve _you._ I deserve to share my life with the only being who can make me feel so safe, so protected, and so loved. I feel cherished when I am with you…every time you look at me, I feel like the most beautiful elleth in the world.”

“That is because you are,” he told her.

Again, she shook her head. “ _You_ make me feel like that, nobody else. And nobody else ever could. You underestimate yourself, my love.”

He stared deep into her blue eyes, and she felt like he could see into her very soul. Maybe he could.

“You are not a bad person,” she told him. “Yet you seem to hold such notions, and I do not know why.”

He gave the quietest snort. “You obviously have not heard what others say about me,” he said, turning his gaze away. “They say I am a cruel, cold, heartless ruler. One who feels no emotion. One who cannot love.”

“This I know to be untrue,” she replied. “I understand that in your position you cannot show your thoughts and feelings to the extent of others, but that does not mean you do not feel them. You treat me as though I am a Goddess, Thranduil…you are so tender and caring with me. That is not the action of someone who does not feel emotion, or one who cannot love.”

His head lowered.

“I know of your past, of what you have lost, and of the loneliness and the seclusion you imposed upon yourself,” she said. “And I understand why you isolated yourself. How I managed to break through that wall of ice I shall never understand, but I thank the Gods that I did, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I will do whatever it takes over the years ahead of us to show you that, and prove it to you.”

“I am a disaster,” he whispered, his eyes meeting hers again.

She smiled, touching his cheek with her fingers. “Yes. You are a little bit messy. A little bit ruined. But a beautiful disaster. And I love you with every breath that I take, every beat of my heart. And I always will.” She leaned towards him, pressing her mouth against his. His lips parted as he returned her kiss, the warmth of her soul infusing itself into his as her love flowed freely. His spirit responded to her silent calling, meeting hers and replying.

His hands lifted and framed her face, moving his body closer to hers. Her arms slid around his waist, strengthening the contact between them. She leaned fuller into him as his tongue hesitantly explored the inside of her mouth, tilting her head slightly to allow him deeper access. His body felt warm under her hands, solid and alive.

They slowly broke apart, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Thranduil,” she said softly.

“Yes, my darling?”

“I love you more than I can say,” she whispered.

He opened his eyes, so close to hers that she couldn’t focus, but she held his direct gaze anyway. “I love you so much more, my love,” he whispered back. “I always have, and I always will.”

*****

“But my Lord, I strongly urge you to at least consider the alternative,” a harassed Lord panted, chasing Thranduil around the long polished table. “I fear that if you do not partake in some sort of show of support, there shall be bad feeling abound.”

Thranduil stopped, tossing a pile of documents carelessly across the smooth surface. “I care not,” he said, with an arrogant shrug.

Hallie pulled her lips in to hold back her laughter. Her arrogant King was back.

The Lord sighed in exasperation. “But King Thranduil, we _need_ to remain on good terms with those people,” he insisted.

He swung his body around to face the red-faced Lord, folding his arms across his chest. “Why?”

The smaller elf spluttered. “Why? I…I…we should forge good relations,” he stammered.

“Again…why?” Thranduil demanded.

Hallie looked away, lifting her herbal tea and finding herself fascinated with the liquid.

The elf struggled for a coherent response.

“I have no interest in such banal discussions,” Thranduil decided, turning away. “I need no relations with them, good or otherwise. They do not concern me or our people.”

The elf grunted. “We may need to trade with them in the future,” he argued. Thranduil was striding back down the length of the table, with the much smaller being hurrying behind him.

“And we may not,” he replied smoothly. “Therefore, I have no interest in your suggestions.”

“My Lord-“

“This discussion is over,” he snapped, whirling round so fast, the Lord crashed into him.

Hallie’s shoulders shook as she fought to contain her hilarity.

Her lover did _not_ look amused in the slightest.

The Lord stuttered and stammered, mumbling apologies and trying to gather his dignity.

Thranduil glared at her, and that only served to make her struggle even harder to contain her laughter.

“Remove yourself,” he commanded, frowning down at the elf who stood before him. “I do not know how I have managed to get this far along without catching some god-forsaken disease from these reprobates,” he muttered as the Lord scuttled away, brushing himself off.

Hallie snorted in an attempt to hold back her laughter, but it burst free as he glared at her again. “I am sorry,” she howled, wiping tears away. “I cannot help but see the funny side of this.”

“I am glad to be a source of your amusement,” he retorted. “Filthy creature.”

She rose from her seat at the table, walking round the object to him and sliding her arms around his waist. “I love you so much,” she said, her smile still glued on her face.

He lifted one eyebrow. “Whatever it is that you wish, I will grant, provided it causes you no harm or misfortune,” he said suspiciously.

She laughed. “I wish nothing, only that you are happy,” she told him, tilting her head back to gaze up at him as he towered over her. “I am glad to see my strong, confident King before me.”

His eyes softened. “I am not a King when I am with you,” he said softly. A warm hand lifted and caressed her cheek. “I am an ellon who has no control whatsoever.”

“Does that mean I can-“ she started, only to be interrupted by the doors to the hall crashing open. “Leggy! Tauriel!” she exclaimed.

The pair hurried inside, with Legolas going straight for his father and Tauriel heading for her. Both pairs met in tight hugs, emotions overloading.

“Are you alright, father?” Legolas demanded. “We heard terrible rumours!”

“How are you?” Tauriel asked Hallie, gripping her in a rib-crushing hold. “One of the guards told us what happened!”

“We are both fine,” Thranduil replied, returning his son’s embrace before moving to hug Tauriel. “No thanks to that blasted Lord who I allowed to remain here, but we are going to be alright.”

Her worried green eyes met Hallie’s.

“I am sure we will have supper together,” she assured the Captain.

Thranduil nodded his approval. “Yes. We can discuss everything then. In the meantime, are you both well?”

Legolas nodded. “Yes. We came as soon as we heard,” he replied. “We would have returned with you, had we known.”

His father shook his head. “How are Dain and the dwarves?” he asked. “They needed you both.”

“They are a strong race, my Lord,” Tauriel said, her arms still around Hallie. “They will pull through this. We have given much healing, and have left some of the army to assist them as they rebuild.”

He nodded in approval. “Good. This has been an unfortunate turn of events all round, for everyone.”

Hallie met his eyes. “But questions have been answered,” she reminded him.

Legolas’s eyes darted between her and Thranduil as he tried to work out what had gone on in their absence. “I cannot wait to hear what has been going on,” he decided. “It appears that every time I take leave from here, you two seem to turn the world upside down in one way or another.”

The King smirked. “Yes, we do,” he said softly, his gaze holding Hallie’s. Her cheeks turned pink as she realised the meaning behind his words.

“I think I shall inform the kitchen staff that we will be requiring supper soon,” she said hurriedly.

Tauriel laughed, linking her arm through hers. “I shall accompany you,” she said. “We can discuss what my Lord meant with that statement as we walk.”

“We shall not,” she snorted, and Thranduil’s laughter met her ears as she hurried her friend out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

** CHAPTER TWENTY TWO **

****

Tauriel’s jaw dropped in horror. “ _What?!”_ she exclaimed. “They were behind that attack??”

Thranduil nodded, spearing a baby potato with his fork. “Yes. They had obviously bribed the guard, or blackmailed him, or something of that ilk,” he said.

Legolas shook his head with a sigh. “It truly shocks me how far some will go through greed and the drive to acquire what is not theirs,” he murmered.

Hallie’s eyes tracked the potato as her lover lifted it and placed it in his mouth, watching him chew it. “I am just glad the truth has finally made itself known,” she said, dragging her eyes away. “At least it provides us with some sort of closure.”

Tauriel seemed to be stuck in a state of shock. “All that pain and horror just so they could take over the realm,” she said. “I feel quite sick.”

“Yes. It appears that their ultimate plan was to rid me of my heir, after which that wretched being was intending on trying to seduce me and take over the kingdom,” Thranduil said. “And somewhere along the line, she had it in her head that she and her deplorable father would rule while she produced another heir. Pure, unadulterated greed.”

Legolas gazed vacantly off into the distance, somewhere over his father’s right shoulder. “I recall a long time past, and you said something which has stayed with me through the years,” he said.

“What was that, my son?” A chunk of roast beef was lifted to his mouth, catching Hallie’s attention again. She stared, watching his strong white teeth tear a bite off. Without looking at her, he held the fork over to her and fed her the remaining part. “I say many things which should remain with you throughout time.”

“You said _In time, all foul things come forth,_ ” he replied, shifting back to the present. “And many times since, those words have come back to me as things have unfolded. Yet again, I can hear those words.”

Thranduil reached over and used his thumb to gently flick a crumb from the corner of Hallie’s mouth, giving her a gentle smile as he did so. “Yes, and they are true,” he said, turning back to his offspring. “The truth will always break free, even though it may take years, decades, or even centuries. And I have the patience to wait.”

Tauriel smiled to herself at the tender exchange between her King and her friend. “I am just sorry I was not present to bear witness to their demise,” she said, anger surging through her. “They have brought pain and suffering to all three of you, and that is unforgivable.”

Hallie smiled across the table at her. “They suffered,” she assured her.

“Not enough, I shall wager,” Legolas muttered, and stabbed his fork through a piece of broccoli. “Feeding them to the wargs would have been too good for them.”

Thranduil’s eyes met Hallie’s, with an uncertainty lurking in the ice blue depths. She smiled at him.

“Mollara appeared to be missing her throat at the end of the interrogation,” she said.

Tauriel gasped, her eyes moving to those of her King. “You cut her throat, my Lord?” she asked.

He shifted his gaze to meet hers across the table. “No. I tore it out.”

Legolas choked on his glass of wine.

Thranduil shrugged nonchalantly. “She said the most vile, evil words concerning the child that we lost,” he said. “Words that I shall never repeat as long as I breathe. I feel no remorse for her death.”

“And neither you should,” Halie told him, taking his hand which rested on the table between them. “She deserved everything that came to her, and I feel no pity for her either.”

Legolas eyed her thoughtfully. “You have changed, Hallie,” he murmered.

“I have lost a lot, and thought I had lost what I had left,” she reminded him. “That is enough to change even the mildest soul. I can only take as much as the next person before even I become angry.”

He nodded in understanding. “So what did you do to her father?” he asked as he glanced back at his own.

“I burned him to death,” Thranduil replied. “He too said things about our child which shall never be uttered aloud.”

“I hope you both can find the strength in each other to move on from this,” Tauriel said, and Hallie read the genuine emotion in her friend’s eyes as she spoke. “So much evil and darkness…it is enough to break many couples, and I would not wish to see that happen.”

Thranduil’s fingers tightened around Hallie’s. “It shall not,” he said. “We have bonded, and that can never be broken.”

“It sounds as though it is time to begin planning that wedding,” Legolas grinned.

“Already underway,” he replied.

His son coughed, fidgeting in his seat. “I…um…I have something I wish to say,” he said.

“So speak,” Thranduil said.

Hallie watched the look exchanged between her two friends, and knew instantly what he was about to share.

“I…I…” he stuttered.

Thranduil sighed, setting his fork down. “You may _not_ arrange a wedding until Hallie and myself are wed,” he said. “At least wait a year afterwards. But you have my permission to begin your plans.”

Legolas’s jaw dropped so fast, and Tauriel’s head spun round at such a speed, Hallie had trouble keeping a straight face.

“How…how…” he spluttered. “Father?!”

The King lifted one eyebrow. “Do not assume I am stupid,” he said dryly. “There are very few things in my kingdom that I am unaware of. I knew the moment your heart bonded to Tauriel’s.”

The Captain blushed furiously. “My Lord…” she gasped.

Hallie winked at her.

“Why do young ones assume that we know nothing of intimacy?” he muttered. “They forget that is how they came to be in existence.”

“Father!” Legolas cringed. “Please do not – Hallie is our friend, remember. I do not wish to have images in my head; I am damaged enough!”

Hallie chuckled as a wicked smile curved her lover’s lips, and lifted her wine with her free hand.

*****

“This is beyond ridiculous,” Thranduil grunted, shoving the pile of documents away from him. “I need another assistant to deal with all this nonsense. It is taking up too much time. Time I could be doing more enjoyable things.”

“Keep your thoughts clean, father,” Legolas quipped.

He frowned. “I wonder where Hallie has got to?” he murmered, leaning back in his seat and resting his arms on it. “She has been gone for some time.”

“I am sure she has not run off into the woods to fight the spiders,” his son said absent-mindedly as he examined the point on one of his arrows.

“You are a cauldron of useless musings,” he spat in exasperation. “Of course she is not fighting spiders! She is far too gentle in nature to partake in such brutality. You insufferable creature.”

Baby blue eyes lifted and met his in a challenging look. “You are becoming too edgy and irritable as the wedding draws closer,” he observed.

The King snorted.

“If this is what you are like now, may the Gods have mercy on us the closer we get,” Legolas muttered as he made his way to the door. “I have things to attend to.”

“So go and attend,” Thranduil retorted. He drummed his fingers on the chair, frowning.

Down in the kitchens, Hallie wafted cool air around her face and neck as she opened the oven door. Heat blasted out, engulfing her as she bent down to peer inside. Grabbing a soft towel, she wound it around her hands and slid the tray out partially, examining the pie.

She jumped in fright at a presence behind her, and pushed it back inside. Closing the door again, she stood and turned.

“You do not come down here, giving me orders!” An angry ellon stood before her. “It is because of you that my cousin languishes forgotten in the dungeons of this palace. You have no right to expect anything from me.”

“I did not give you an order,” she replied. “I merely said that I requested a pie, nothing more. I did not order you to prepare it.”

The elf sneered. “You request _nothing_ from me,” he hissed. “I shall _never_ serve you. And you have no business down here. This is my workspace, not yours. Remove yourself. You would be better suited to cleaning the lavatories.”

“If you refuse to comply with my request, then you leave me no option but to undertake the task myself,” she told him. “And for what it is worth, I do not wish for you to serve me. I do not like you, and I shall ask nothing further of you.”

He took a step closer. “You are filth,” he said. “You do not have the breeding to become Queen of this realm. No doubt my ill-tempered King shall wake up one day and realise that. Perhaps then he will release my cousin back to his rightful position here.”

A spark of fear shot up Hallie’s spine, but she didn’t respond.

Silence fell as the ellon glared into her eyes.

“Give your _ill-tempered_ King one good reason not to separate your head from your shoulders,” a deep voice said.

Hallie gasped and her head spun to her right, to see Thranduil standing with his arms folded across his chest. Fury radiated from his angry eyes.

The elf paled and stepped back from her.

Thranduil slowly stepped towards them. “Your loathsome cousin brought his fate upon himself,” he said. “The pie which Lady Hallie requested was not for her. It was for me. Therefore you have turned a blind eye to your King’s order. She _will_ become Queen, in but a matter of days. If you choose to disapprove, then that is your right. It is a right however, which I shall not bear witness to or acknowledge.”

The ellon gulped as his ruler closed the distance between them.

“Consider yourself banished from this kingdom,” Thranduil hissed. “Remove your sorry, pathetic self from my presence. Do not darken my door again.”

The elf took off at speed, exiting the kitchens and taking the steps two at a time.

Thranduil turned his eyes to Hallie. “Why do I find you down here, your hands wrapped in a towel, preparing food which we have capable servants for?” he asked.

“He refused,” she replied.

“Yet you did not come and tell me.”

“I decided to prepare what you had asked for myself,” she said.

He frowned. “It is not your place to do such things.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Perhaps. But my King is hungry and wishes to eat.”

Ice blue eyes bored into hers.

She waited.

“Your King wishes for many things,” he whispered, leaning down to her and brushing his mouth over hers. “Your King wishes to tear this dress from you and to lick every part of your body. He wishes to have you writhing beneath him, screaming with pleasure as he teases you, touches you, parts your legs and tastes you…”

She whimpered against his warm mouth, opening hers to deepen the kiss.

He swept his tongue inside her mouth before reluctantly breaking the contact. “You shall not tolerate abuse of any kind, anywhere in this kingdom,” he told her, a trace of anger winding through his words.  “Nor will you allow anyone to speak to you in such ways. I will not allow any being to disrespect you, lest they face my wrath. Do I make myself clear?”

She nodded, still a little dazed from his kiss.

He took her hand in his, leading her away from the oven. Summoning one of the other cooks, he ordered him to finish preparing what she had started, and took her upstairs.

“I may banish you from the kitchens completely,” he said decidedly as they made their way towards their chambers. “It seems that each time you are there, trouble and angst follow you.”

“That is rather harsh,” she responded. “You know I like pottering around cooking.”

“I know that as Queen, you should not be even considering doing such menial tasks,” his reply came.

She came to a stop, and he did too, as he was still holding her hand. His confused eyes met hers.

“You would have me sitting around, wearing perfect clothing, having maids do everything for me?” she asked. “Being nothing more than…than…an ornament?”

Sadness filled his eyes as he stepped closer. “No,” he said softly. “I would have you do whatever you wish, the free will to do as you please, when you please, provided you are safe and can come to no harm.” A large hand tenderly held her cheek. “But I will _not_ see you placed in a situation where you will be spoken to in a manner such as I have just witnessed. Or abused. Or over-worked, taken advantage of.”

She gazed up at him.

“Hallie, you are my _everything,”_  he whispered desperately. “I must protect you, shield you from such behaviour, both as your King, but more so as your husband. I love you more than any being could ever love another, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure you have the dignity and respect you deserve. None shall treat you the way you have been treated, and if they try, they shall find themselves missing an appendage or their head. Or both.”

She read the pain in his eyes, the battle he fought within himself to treasure her without restricting her and building a solid wall around her.

“Let me take care of you,” his whispered plea begged her.

She went up on her toes and rubbed her mouth over his. “I will do whatever it takes to make you happy,” she whispered back. “But taking care of me, as you put it, should not be a full-time job for you. You have more important things to-“

“There is _nothing_ more important than you,” he interrupted. “I intend to lavish you with so much love and so many comforts that you will never need to look elsewhere.”

Her eyes widened. “Thranduil! I would never look elsewhere,” she gasped. “Stop being so insecure! I travelled the length and breadth of the realm to find what I assumed to be a dead body, and if that does not tell you how much I love you…”

“It does, my love, it truly does,” he said. “But I…” He broke off with a sigh. Glancing at everything around him in an attempt to gather his thoughts, his gaze finally met hers again. “What if you tire of me?”

She groaned. “I shall not,” she assured him. She lifted a hand and trailed the lengths of his hair through her fingers. “I do not understand why you think such nonsense. How can _anyone_ be with you and look at anyone else? You do not know your own appeal, my love. Perhaps you have spent far too long locked away in a tiny compartment of isolation, and you now question any affection shown to you. Do not. I am afraid you are stuck with me until the end of time, whether you like it or not.”

He smiled at her attitude. “I would have it no other way,” he replied, his cheeks turning an alluring shade of pink as he blushed self-consciously.

Hallie’s heart twisted at the emotion he fought hard to keep locked away from the eyes of others. “Now, take me to our chambers and do what you promised,” she whispered huskily, kissing him once more. “I rather feel the need to have you tear this dress from me and lick me everywhere.”

“Then I shall comply with your command, my darling,” he whispered back with a grin, and led her along the passageway.


	23. Chapter 23

** CHAPTER TWENTY THREE **

****

“I _hate_ wearing dresses,” Tauriel grumbled, a frown arching down over her green eyes.

Hallie glanced up at her as she stood perched on a chair, a collection of pins held between her lips. “You are getting married, you idiot,” she replied. “You have to wear a dress. And besides, you wore one to my wedding.”

Her friend huffed. “And I hated wearing it.”

“You looked gorgeous in it,” she retorted, removing the pins. “Now turn around, and let me make sure the hem is even.”

The redhead sighed dramatically and shuffled round in a complete circle.

A year had passed, and Legolas had wasted no time in officially announcing his wedding, set a year to the day that Hallie and Thranduil had wed.

“Is the Captain giving you earache, my Lady?” Ellianthe asked, entering the room with armfuls of fabric.

“Yes she is,” she snorted. “And I am ignoring her. She may be one half of the pair that are my best friends, but I am still ignoring her.”

“No I am not,” Tauriel replied at the same time.

The seamstress laughed. “Twice in a year I see the Captain of the Guard wearing a gown,” she mused, making her grumble and mutter under her breath. “I never thought I would live to see such an event.”

“There shall never be another,” Tauriel hissed. “Enjoy the wretched experience, for it shall not be repeated.”

Hallie laughed too. “Good grief, anyone would think we were asking for an arm or a leg with all your complaining! It is a _dress,_ behave yourself. And come down from there.” She took her hand, helping her to step back onto the floor without tripping over the full skirts of her wedding gown. “Such drama and fuss over nothing.”

“You looked amazing in your gown,” Tauriel told her. “I feel like a monstrosity.”

“Why did you not allow Leggy to choose your dress?” Hallie asked. “Thranduil chose mine; we designed it together.”

“And you looked ravishing in it, my love,” his deep voice said, and the three women turned to see him entering the room. He closed the door, turning to face them with a bundle held carefully in his arms.

A tiny pink fist shot out of the blanket, waving in the air.

“Ah, my baby Nethraunien…my adorable little boy,” Hallie grinned, holding her arms out.

Her husband eased the five week old elfling into his mother’s arms, smiling as he passed him over. “He has not slept since you got up this morning,” he told her. “I thought he would be tired, but he is too nosey.”

She laughed, kissing the soft fuzz on the baby’s head. “My tiny little Lion,” she murmered.

“Why did you pick that name?” Ellianthe asked, folding fabric.

“He came into the world with a roar, and we thought his name meaning _young lion_ was quite appropriate,” she replied.

“Can I hold him?” Tauriel asked.

“Of course,” she replied. “It might be good practice for you.” She laughed at the look of horror in her friend’s eyes.

“I think it may be far too early to be thinking that way,” she said, gazing down at the royal child.

“You never know what awaits you,” Thranduil murmered, his gaze on his wife. She smiled, wrapping her fingers around his index and middle fingers.

“This is very true,” she replied. “Has Leggy picked out what he is going to wear?”

“The last I saw of my stressed-out son, he was fussing over nothing fitting correctly,” he answered. “I have advised him to seek Ellianthe’s counsel and have whatever he chooses altered accordingly.”

“It will be my pleasure, my Lord,” the seamstress said. “Have you and my Lady Hallie chosen what you will wear?”

“Yes,” Hallie replied. “Our outfits are the same colours; blue and silver.”

Tauriel glanced up from the babe in her arms. “That will look stunning,” she said. “I cannot wait to see on the day.”

“It will come soon enough,” her friend told her. “And we shall get to see you in this amazing dress, with your hair and makeup done!”

Tauriel’s smile faded to a scowl, and Thranduil laughed softly.

“I intend to take my wife for some lunch,” he announced. “Are you free for an hour once you have finished up here?”

“Of course, I would love to stay with the little Prince,” she gushed, handing him back to Hallie. “One moment; I shall quickly get change.”

Hallie coo’d at her baby, smiling in delight as his tiny fists and feet waved around in response.

“He will have you wrapped around his tiny fingers within no time, if he has not already,” her husband observed. “He has an amazingly endearing smile.”

“Yes, something else he has inherited from his father,” she said dryly. “It is strange how he also seems to simply smile to get his own way.”

“He sounds like a scoundrel,” he smirked.

“He is.”

Tauriel emerged from her changing room back in her usual attire, reaching out to take the elfling again. “Go and enjoy your lunch, we will be fine here,” she urged the royal couple.

“We will be in the King’s private library if you need us,” Hallie said. “Thankyou, Tauriel.”

Thranduil guided her from the room before she could change her mind and begin fussing over the child again. “I have been looking for an opportunity to have some time alone with you,” he said as they headed towards his library.

“Having lascivious thoughts, my King?” she teased.

“Always,” he replied immediately. “Thoughts of kissing you and undressing you…running my hands all over you…my tongue exploring your hidden secrets…your legs around my waist…dammit Hallie, that is not what I was going to say.”

She laughed. “Then what _were_ you going to say?” she asked.

He slanted her a sideways look as he opened the door for her. “We shall discuss it over lunch,” he said decidedly. “You are a menace.”

“What?” she laughed. “In what way?”

He muttered something under his breath as he pulled a seat out for her, his hand on her back as she lowered herself to sit. “Putting these tempting thoughts into my mind.”

“Only you are responsible for those,” she corrected.

He eyed her as he sat down adjacent to her, ignoring the servants who appeared with their lunch. Waiting until they had departed, he took one of her hands in his and studied it for a few moments.

“I have been thinking about Brialla’s grave,” he said, his tone quiet. He looked up at her, to find a hint of sadness flash across her eyes. “I do not wish to upset you, my darling.”

She shook her head, swallowing determinedly. “No, no…it is alright,” she assured him. She fixed a smile on her face. “What were you thinking about?”

“I remember you once told me that she loved yellow roses,” he said. His thumb rubbed slowly over the back of her hand. “I would like to plant a rose bush at her grave.”

Hallie swallowed again, tears in her eyes. “That would be perfect, my love,” she whispered. “Thankyou.”

“I did consider doing it as a surprise, but I thought it would be better if I asked your permission first,” he said softly. “If you had not wanted it, I would have left it alone.”

She shook her head. “No, I think it is a wonderful idea,” she said. “I wonder if anyone realises how lucky I am?”

He smiled. “I think it is more of a case of how lucky _I_ am,” he corrected. “I have been blessed with the most wonderful wife, and another adorable child. Both of which I never would have thought the Gods would send me. I have everything to be thankful for, more than any ellon alive.”

Blushing, she picked up her glass of fruit juice with her free hand, steering clear of the wine as she wanted a clear head all the time while her child was so young. “You completely changed my life,” she told him.

His eyes darkened for a second, but the look didn’t last long. “I thought I had everything before I met you,” he said. “Power, a title, a kingdom, treasure. Now I realise I had nothing.”

“You had your heart, which you gave to me,” she answered. “And you had your honour, which you used the day you rescued me from the fire.”

“Both of which I freely give to you for eternity,” he whispered. He swallowed and lowered his gaze back to the plate before him. “I have a gift for you.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “What for?”

Ice blue eyes shot up to meet hers again. “Because I wanted to,” he said, as though it was blatantly obvious and she should know without asking. “Because you are my wife, because I love you…and because you are you. I cannot put it in any other way.”

She smiled.

He reached into his robe and pulled out a small, velvet-wrapped bundle, which he presented to her. Taking a deep breath, he watched her as she peeled the velvet back, and she knew he was a little nervous.

She gasped. “Oh my love, it is beautiful!” she said, awestruck. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at what she held.

Warm, gentle hands carefully lifted the object; a stunning silver ring with ice blue and white gems which reflected the light into shards of coloured rays. He took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger, lifting his eyes to hers.

“I love you, my precious Queen,” he whispered, and leaned over to touch his mouth to hers. “I love you more than anything, and I always will.”

“As I shall love you for ever more,” she replied, smiling against his warm lips. “You have healed all my hurts, given me a reason to live, and blessed me with a precious son. I owe you everything.”

He shook his head as he gazed at her. “It is I who owe you everything,” he told her. “You melted my heart and broke through every solid wall that I had spent years constructing around myself.  You suffered so much but you kept going and showed me what it is to live again, to love again.”

She bushed as she smiled. “You were worth it,” she whispered.

He gazed at her for a few moments, before brushing his mouth against hers once more.

Their meal was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...Hallie and Thranduil met under horrific circumstances, and she feared him wih every fibre of her soul after he showed his hatred for her. But fate had other ideas, and slowly they fell in love. Another tale is now complete, and I'd like to thank my readers for going on this journey with me.
> 
> For any Indigo & Amethyst fans out there, I'm taking a few days away from writing, then Indigo & Amethyst 2 will be hitting your screens by the end of the week. Thranduil, Amay, Legolas, Vicky, Ray, and Bard are back, accompanied by tiny terrors Amaris and Adira, along with a few other surprise additions as the story unfolds. Hope to see you there x


End file.
